


你说华山一条路

by ptolemaeus0706



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptolemaeus0706/pseuds/ptolemaeus0706
Summary: 马龙在苏州世乒赛决赛第五局被反拉输掉後，瞬间就想起了八年前萨格勒布世乒赛的男单决赛里，马琳被王励勤连扳三局遭逆转。後来当他捧起圣勃莱德杯时又在想，不知道赢了那场比赛的王励勤在最後一刻会想起什麽。
Relationships: 王励勤/阎森, 许昕/马龙
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

2011年，鹿特丹。

许昕摸到伊朗杯後第一时间就在想这真像个花瓶，历届冠军的名字都刻在底座，细碎又整齐。

颁完奖下台後他就眯着眼睛去研究那些名字，外国人的没看，反正认识的也没几个，就从张燮林王志良开始，一直看到上一届的王皓陈玘，马龙原本站在旁边，看许昕手指在木制底座上划来划去也好奇起来，两个毛茸茸的脑袋就拱在一起研究。

秦志戬来找他两时其它人都走得差不多，就剩下穿着队服的许昕跟马龙，马龙还抱着两个捧花，探头看捧着伊朗杯的许昕在唠叨着什麽。秦志戬看着这次的队服，深刻总结着再次觉得萤光橙红跟银色真不能搭在一起，能把好好一个人穿出奥特曼的感觉，对，就跟马龙床头那个一样。他又笑了笑，保不准马龙还挺喜欢的。

许昕一抬起头就看见秦志戬，“秦指导，啥时候刻我跟马龙的名字啊？刻完我两得跟奖杯再合个影啊！”

秦志戬笑了，“待会就刻。你急啥，回去再合影也不迟。”

又说：“看你激动得，你要是真喜欢这杯子，两年後你就让它继续留在中国。”

许昕乐呵呵地把杯子往怀里搂了搂，旁边的马龙把细长的眼睛笑成了一条线。秦志戬终究还是高兴，“这次打得确实不错。”许昕一听秦志戬夸他两马上哎哟一声，就像被点燃了的二踢脚，顺着线就往他家教练脸上放射光与热，“那必须不错啊，所谓秦门师兄弟一出手，就知道有木有呀。我觉得我跟马龙是配得挺不错的，秦指导，你跟上面提提意思别拆我们呗，让我两争取卫冕呗。”

马龙忍不住打断了他，“两年後的事情谁知道啊，你就能不能靠谱点，别老瞎说。”

秦志戬摸了摸自己开始泛白的鬓边，看着眼前摇头晃脑的许昨若有所思。这时工作人员开始让他们去刻名字，许昕有点不舍得将奖杯交给对方，然後屁颠屁颠地跟在後面。马龙低头盯着怀里两束捧花，听闻荷兰花卉业发达，但这捧花却没有格外娇嫩过人，他拨了拨花蕊，跟秦志戬走在一起。

国际乒联工作人员再度核对他两的名字，还有各种文件要处理，这些繁复的行政工作就落在秦志戬跟其它国家队的随行人员身上。两个新鲜出炉、鲜嫩多汁的双打冠军自动自觉地站在一旁去。

许昕用手肘撞了撞马龙，这时他戴回了眼镜，有些平时鲜少流露的认真神色。教练组不止一次批评许昕没心没肺，过得太开心，让他直喊冤枉，嚷嚷道这是性格，这是命中注定的，改不了。

“在想什麽？”许昕问他。

马龙其实什麽都在想，他的脑海比起平常人要宽阔出一整个五大洋。但说出来就太多了，他随便挑了一个，“刚才我有几个球其实打得不太好。”许昕立马一噎，“现在想这个干啥。现在我两是冠军，懂伐？那花瓶的底座就要刻上我两的名字，一起地，永远地，许昕跟马龙。”

原本低着头的马龙抬眼看着许昕，“有点吃亏。”

这会到许昕愣了，“吃亏？我去，马龙你该不会觉得跟我的名字刻一起吃亏啊？”

“想什麽呢！马龙声音软了起来，“你看之前那些外国运动员名字多长啊，我们国家的运动员刻上去的名字有点短。”

“那就多刻几次。”许昕伸手握住了马龙的前臂，体温隔着袖子传来。马龙轻轻前後晃了晃手臂，“嗯，这是好办法。”许昕想了想什麽後声音特别小地说：“跟我一起呗。”

左手直拍的许昕基於打法配双打有优势，马龙想如果他能跟许昕稳定下来，其实也是个不错的选择，但自从奥运会取消双打後，国家队的双打配置只会越来越不稳定。秦志戬说过，无论是谁都应该多与不同的队员磨合双打。

不过许昕双打时无论配谁都是出色的。这是马龙心里面很坚定的认知。

所以许昕的名字一定不止会在伊朗杯出现一次。

马龙回应他：“尽量。”

许昕不乐意了，他这个师兄还真是没说错，一颗心重得像铅球，每行一步都容易把自已拽到尘埃里，赢了冠军後这头还能想自已刚才打不好的球，让他展望一下未来还得小心翼翼生怕给他人抓住了骄傲的尾巴。

“好好好，那祝你成功卫冕，这总行了吧。”马龙看出了许昕眉眼间的那点小失落，顺手给他揉了揉被奖牌弄掀起的衣领。被祝福的人哼了一声，马上就觉得不对头，“哎咋就是祝我呢，双打又不是我一个人三头六臂赢的了！应该是祝我们——祝我们成功卫冕。这才像样。”

马龙笑了笑，没再说话。

又过了一会儿，秦志戬抱着新刻了名字的伊朗杯来找他们。许昕摸着新刻的名字，兴奋得不得了，又是让秦志戬给他两拍照，又是拉着马龙自拍，马龙任他折腾，被拉着摆各种姿势入镜而毫无怨言，最後秦志戬也难逃一劫，三个人围着奖杯的那张照片里，许昕乐得像候产室里刚接到孙子的老丈人。最後，因比赛飙升肾上腺素而半刻坐不下来的许昕终於消停，与自家教练与马龙坐在一旁，趁奖杯还没有被收回保存前最後地欣赏片刻。

秦志戬笑话许昕，“不就是刻个名字，你怎麽就得瑟成这样子，你看看你，真应该多学学马龙。”

“秦指导，你不也拿过世乒赛的混双冠军吗？我就不信你当时能心如止水。哎，混双的奖杯叫啥来着……”

“兹赫杜塞克杯。”马龙帮他接着，眼睛却落在底座上的几个名字上。

秦志戬说：“反正不像你这样。”

许昕心里面切了一声，突然又冒出来一句，“我们是不是还没有过伊朗杯的复制品？”

“是没有。”马龙的眼神从王涛与吕林一直扫到王励勤跟阎森，回想起那些都距离三连胜都有一步之遥的队伍，讷讷道：“好像都差一点。”

秦志戬说：“女双的波普杯我们都有两个复制品了。至於伊朗杯……感觉有点魔怔了。”

“我跟马龙努力努力呗。”许昕的语气轻松得像是准备拉着马龙去宿舍楼下撸串，把秦志戬都气笑了，他有时真想把许昕头壳给打开来看看里面到底装了多少奇思妙想。要是可以的话，他也是真想把许昕那无处安放的自信匀点给马龙。

秦志戬想翻白眼，“努力个屁，你两努力努力生个孩子的可能性都比你两能拿伊朗杯复刻品都大。”

听完後的许昕笑得整个人往後仰。马龙的嘴角刚勾起来，心里面却忍不住在琢磨这个可能性。要拿三连胜才能够有奖杯的复制品，三次不行，还必须得三次连着。世乒赛每两年举办一次，这次拿了就还差两届，所以他得要跟许昕再搭档四年後两次报上男双名额最後夺冠……

这当中的变数之多让心思细腻的马龙差点要当场窒息而亡。

许昕擦着眼角刚笑出来的眼泪，他拍了拍马龙的肩膀，“你表个态啊，让秦指导看见了我两一心为国争取荣耀呐。”

马龙憋了半天，“秦指导说得对。”

毕竟在马龙看来，怀胎十月比努力四年靠谱多了。显然马龙还暂时没有觉察出秦志戬那句话里的歧义，毕竟男人生孩子的机会率无限接近於零，与这个相比他与许昕世乒赛双打三连冠就多出那一丁点的可能来。虽然也就是一丁点。

许昕给了他一个大大的白眼，“那你生你生，生个大胖娃娃去吧你。气死我了，你们怎麽都这麽没有梦想，做人没有梦想跟一条咸鱼有什麽分别？”秦志戬终於没忍住上手去呼噜许昕的头毛，人一但乐天，还真是头发丝儿都带着灿烂的气息。别说，还真有点烫手的错觉。

许昕一边笑一边躲，最後整个人都靠在马龙身上。

马龙看秦志戬停了下来，目光落在奖杯上，眼睛里多了点莫名的情绪。

“有时候还真是命。”秦志戬突然说。“如果不是——”

这个‘是’字的尾音蓦然而止。许昕睁大了眼睛问，“啊？”秦志戬摇摇头，张嘴时问的却许昕刚才有没有拍奖杯底座的名字，话题就这麽突兀地被断开。见许昕还想寻根究底，马龙捏了捏他肩膀让他别再说话，又回答，“只拍了我两的名字。应该也有其它运动员的名字在上头，许昕你赶紧看看。”

秦志戬说，拍一张能清楚看见王励勤与阎森名字的，然後发给他。许昕调出手机里的照片，果然之前拍的那张虽然也有两位前辈的名字，但不太清楚。

“再拍一张吧。”马龙轻声说。

许昕点头，对准了底座上王励勤跟阎森的名字，按下手机上的快门。拍完後许昕特意给秦志戬看。秦志戬点头後还不忘再次提醒许昕要发给他。许昕嗯嗯啊啊地点头，心里还在寻思着秦志戬刚才的欲言又止。马龙心思剔透，记性好，秦志戬一说“如果不是”他就已经猜到了几句接下来可能听到的的话。整整三代人，三对卫冕，却始终没有一个伊朗杯的复刻杯。秦志戬虽然没有明说，但让许昕拍王励勤与阎森的名字，其实答案已经呼之欲出。

如果不是——2003年阎森遇上车祸。

秦志戬没有说出来的原因马龙也知道，所有的竞技体育都不应该有如果。

沉思中的马龙被唤住，回头一看是来收奖杯的国家队随行人员，他嗯了一声，便把奖杯递给了对方。许昕鼓起腮看着离他越来越远的奖杯，还小声地说两年後见，把马龙弄得忍俊不禁，同样小声地说，还两年後，明明就摆在国家队的陈列室，以後想看就能去看啊。

许昕特别认真地回答他又摸不着。

马龙哎了一声说，那要不我跟刘指导说一下呗，特准你这位功臣可以有事没事摸两下。

别别别，别人听见准要把我当神经病。许昕嫌弃地说。

听见二人对话的秦志戬有点想笑，最後忍住了，就站起来嘱咐：“马龙你明天还有单打的半决赛，我得跟你再聊聊。不过这会儿不急，你先休息吧。”

而许昕这次世乒赛的赛事都结束了，秦志戬没什麽好说的，双打表现的确不错。但他刚走没两步，又忍不住回来拉着许昕，“你也别闲着，下半年比赛也不少，来点拼劲儿啊，别整天阳光灿烂的。”

许昕想说你咋就跟刘指导似的，恨不得给他嘴角挂个勾儿，一升就给拉下来。不过迫於教练威严，他只能点头如小鸡啄米。

秦志戬走後，就剩下许昕跟马龙。许昕接过马龙手上其中一个捧花，“明天你单打对皓哥。”

“是啊。”马龙点点头。

许昕手握着捧花底部轻轻上下摇晃，看那些叶子与蓓蕾在颤抖，“紧张吗？”

马龙懒得张嘴，说了一句黏黏糊糊的还好。

“明年就是奥运了。”许昕突然没头没脑地说了这麽一句。

接下来两人都没说话。奥运前一周期的世乒赛赛果直接影响奥运名额，在中国乒乓球国家队大概已经是一个大家都知道的不成文规定。

马龙以为许昕是要提醒他这个。

昨天的男子单打里许昕输给了王励勤，在八强出局。

“加油啊。”最後，许昕只说了这麽一句。

他的奥运单打名额是没戏儿了，但他的兄弟还有希望。他伸手与将马龙的手包在一起，他要说的，马龙都知道。换过来也一样。输给力哥後马龙伸手攥住许昕的手臂，也只说了一句精神点。别看马龙这性子，其实很会安慰人，但他对许昕从来不用费太多唇舌。马龙想说的，他许昕通通都知道。

马龙应了一声，没有挣开许昕的手。

2011年鹿特丹的太阳格外刺眼。许昕眯着眼睛走出场馆时，整个眼睛被晒得根本睁不开，马龙跟在後头让他走快点，许昕反而转身就乐呵呵地伸出手掌挡在马龙头顶。马龙被他弄得糊涂，又是一声无甚威胁力的干嘛啊。许昕说：“怕你晒黑了，给你挡挡。”

“去你的。”从小就被调侃长得白的马龙一把拨开他，往前走了没两步，回头看见许昕又在发呆，又喊他，“走啦。”

皮肤白的人在猛烈的阳光下简直堪比反光板。许昕觉得自已真的要被刺瞎了。

“你拉着我呗，这阳光辣眼睛。”

马龙开始时没想理他，没想到许昕还一本正经地闭起眼睛，直直地伸手等他师兄。僵持半天，马龙向来心软不耐磨，只得认命地抓起了许昕的手就往往的地方走，嘴上还不忘骂他，“要瞎就赶紧瞎，说不定还能赶上残奥会。”

哪壶不开提哪壶。心思百转千回的马龙立即就後悔了。而许昕像是能听到他内心似的，伸指攥紧了马龙的手。两人掌心紧紧合在一起，脉搏中澎湃的跳动渐趋同步。

阳光下的两人澄明透彻，只留下一路转瞬即逝的影子。路上许昕说要给马龙唱歌，而马龙一听前几句又是空城，气得要掐许昕的手背。但最後还是没怎麽使力，连印子都没留下。许昕嚎得倒是真心，这会马龙本来想笑，却完全没来由地突然想起09年在横滨输掉的那场半决赛。

本来半眯着眼睛的许昕把马龙的表情看得一清二楚。

要不是知道人类没有共感这本领，他差点就要把那股从手指传来的惊恐当以为真。


	2. Chapter 2

1997年，曼彻斯特。

阎森跟孔令辉并肩站在第44届世乒赛季军颁奖台上时，蔡振华就在下面看着他两。那会儿冠军是已经被叫作老瓦的瓦尔德内尔，亚军是还没人叫老萨的萨姆索诺夫，颁奖台上也还没有变成後来一水儿的黑发黑眼。

等两人下来，蔡振华看见阎森笑得挺开心，就问他满不满意这次成绩。

阎森是个老实人，回答说挺满意的，毕竟这是他第一个公开赛的单打亚军，而且对金泽洙、黄文冠那两场都打得挺好，拆在瓦尔德内尔手上，虽然不甘心但也不冤。

蔡振华沉默了一会儿说，太容易知足了。

当时阎森跟王励勤刚拿了去年的法国公开赛男双冠军和国际乒联总决赛男双冠军，教练组有意让他专注在双打方面，如果阎森本人在单打上劲头再不拼一点，那麽这个不单单会是他第一个公开赛的单打亚军，也会成为最後一个。

孔令辉站在旁边，把奖牌摘下来放到手心，平平淡淡冒了一句：“蔡指导，你觉得知足不是一件好事吗？”蔡振华看了他一眼，随即轻轻咳几声，於是这个老生常谈的人生话题就没有了下文。阎森见蔡振华不再抓着他，趁机就溜走了，去找他那个第一次參加世乒赛然後被萨姆索诺夫挡在八强门外的小搭档。

王励勤站在走道里头，看见阎森後，跟他挥手示意。

这次世乒赛，王励勤參加了单打、男双跟混双总共三个项目，单打进十六强，男双八强，混双跟王楠拿了季军。对於一个首次出征世乒赛的运动员来说，成绩算不上有多好。不过这位未来的天下第一正手在对拉时已经初见徵兆，势力力沉中远台对攻能力极强，但在对萨姆索诺夫的那场，在先胜两局，第三局大比分18:12领先的情况下被绝地反击，就这样草草结束了自己第一次的世乒赛男单之旅。

国家队的每一个教练都曾苦口婆心地教他们的弟子，怎麽在落後时不丧失斗志，以及在领先时保持冷静。然而他们也明白，运动员含含糊糊地点头不代表他们真的懂，要在球场上拼个头破血流或你死我活，才明白斗志这玩意无法握在手中，所谓的冷静亦能够随着汗水挥洒得一乾二净。

然而，明白了，跟做到了是两会事。

心理素质这说不清、摸不准的东西，简直就像体育界的龙门一样，能跨过去的，就能化身为龙，登上万人景仰的世界之颠。

王励勤这条初生的倔鲤鱼，在第一次看见龙门时，撞得有点头昏脑胀。

“去庆功宴了。”王励勤有点蔫巴。

阎森说好，然後把手上的捧花递给王励勤。

王励勤很高，在打乒乓球的运动员之中算是比较奇特，但长了一张温厚的脸，脊梁从来都笔直如尺，看上去特别有安全感，像一座高大的灯塔，回头时总在该在的位置。

他先是愣了一下，然後迟迟疑疑地接过花束。

阎森说：“第一次世乒赛表现不错，手边没什麽别的，送你束花，贵在心意。”

王励勤低头看了看捧花，又看了眼阎森，一声谢谢还没涌出喉咙，又觉得怪生疏的。阎森忍不住笑了，也没再看他，两人就这麽一前一後地走着，不过走了没几步，阎森就停下来，揪住了王励勤的手臂。

“我听说过这麽一句话，不好的开头往往会有着最好的结局。”

王励勤当时知道是阎森安慰他，就讷讷地嗯了一声，随後就把这句话收到脑海中的深处，一般都想不起来。而想起来的瞬间，全都是人生中尤其特殊的时刻。

阎森见敲打不成，碍於身高只能拍了拍王励勤的背，眼尖瞧见蔡振华快走过来，他又赶紧拉着王励勤向前走。王励勤奇怪着回头看了一眼，还问阎森怎麽了。阎森没解释太多，就说饿了。

很久以後，王励勤曾经接受过采访，问他因为打比赛去了这麽多地方，最喜欢的是哪里。王励勤说没有特别喜欢的。後来到下一个话题时，王励勤却在想不喜欢的城市倒是有。44届世兵赛後，曼彻斯特会是一座在他心里永远都生不出喜欢二字的城市，他却没想到，两年後，又有一座城市蓦然跃升为他最讨厌的城市之首，与其相比，曼彻斯特的雨都显得温柔起来。

那就是荷兰的埃因霍温。

在45届世乒赛，王励勤站在男双亚军颁奖台上时，肩上像背了扛铃，而阎森站在旁边紧紧抿着唇。在决赛中输给刘国梁跟孔令辉，其实阎森的心里知道是不冤，但这是他跟王励勤第一次离世界冠军这麽近，甚至让他产生已经触手可及的错觉。

无论是他跟王励勤，都太想赢了。

特别是在两个人男单全盘失陷的情况下，这个伊朗杯好像暴风雨的海面上惟一的救生索。抓住了就是生机，抓不住就是死路。

阎森其实还好，哪怕去年他世界排名第8，但他清楚自己单打能走到哪里，拼努力与体能阎森自问不输任何人，但天赋决定上限，他早有这个觉悟。止步十六强不算意外。但王励勤在男单输给来自法国的小个子埃洛瓦，直接导致他停留在三十六强，这个堪称爆冷的赛果震惊了乒坛。

比赛结束後王励勤一个人站在赛场外，看着下一场的比赛选手热身准备，脑子嗡嗡响，皮肤被冷汗刺痛，四肢百骸硬得像石头，李晓东不在他身边。阎森自已也有比赛，赶过来这边就看见比分，手指就控制不住使劲儿压在掌心，留下四个月牙似的烙印。怎麽能这样，这不应该这样，为什麽结果会这样，阎森远远看着王励勤，心里洋洋洒洒想了一万句安慰的话，最後都成了泡水的纸，被本人亲自揉碎。

阎森走上前去，王励勤揉了揉眼睛，转过头看着他。

这三年来他两拿了好几个公开赛双打冠军，细腻的直板台内球处理配上暴冲的正手进攻，教练组很认可他们这对的配置，往基本没有再拆开来过。不过也有例外，阎森跟马琳在澳大利亚、马来西亚两次公开赛配过双打，都拿了冠军。後来李晓东私底下还问过他，觉得跟马琳配得好，还是跟王励勤配得好。阎森回答得几乎没有犹豫：王励勤啊。後来还补了一句：我跟马琳打得也还行，就是默契差了点，但他算球算得挺厉害，能压着对方。

所以还是王励勤吧，他正手好，我这打法就需要正手杀伤力够暴力的。

李晓东看他绕了这麽大一圈，只得没好气地嗯了一声，临走前阎森还拉着他嘀咕：他心理素质没问题，李指导你得相信他，而且双打时还有我呢。

李晓东说，天塌下来他给你顶着，那比赛输了你给他顶着啊？

那时的阎森倒是坦然：顶着就顶着了，他是我师弟。

“李指导呢？”阎森问他。

王励勤的手揪住了长裤，随即又松开，“他先走了。”阎森想问李晓东说他什麽了，最後还是没问得出口，王励勤跟埃洛瓦的比赛他没看成，现在根本无从开口。输球後王励勤肯定难受，阎森最後伸手拍了拍他的手臂，不料王励勤手往上一攥，紧紧抓住了他的手。阎森第一感觉是对方的手指就像从冰箱里刚拿出来似的，又硬又凉，如同钳子一样用力地卡在他的虎口。

个子高的人手脚都大，王励勤跟阎森以前比画过，他的手比阎森大了一圈儿。

这麽一双大手这时却在抖。阎森心里不是滋味，王励勤没管得住力气，用力到阎森觉得疼了，阎森也没有甩开。输球後的录像要看的，教练组的批评要挨的，但现下还有双打，王励勤不能再没了这股劲儿。

“明天还有双打。”

阎森手心直发麻，“而且，还有我呢。”

在决赛当中，决胜局他们曾经一路领先，後来又一球一球地失，分数牌每掀一下，阎森觉得就好像在撕他的心瓣儿。还有我呢，他在想他曾经跟李晓东说过的这句话，他得贯彻到底，做人得言而有信。用袖子擦走脸上的汗後，阎森眼角被自己的泪水浸得生涩。他甚至看不清对面刘国梁跟孔令辉的脸。

一球落地，欢呼四起。

阎森在震耳欲聋的掌声与欢呼中看向他的搭档，王励勤张口说了些什麽，但阎森听不见。李晓东说，能够与刘国梁孔令辉会师决赛，其实他们的任务已经完成了。但奖杯就在眼前。

如同把一杯水放在将死的沙漠旅人眼前，却又转眼间倒得一乾二净。

他们走出档板，与那些宛如枪炮般的镜头擦身而过。

阎森用毛巾擦着脸，“还有我呢，别怕。”他声音本来就低，埋在毛巾里一片模糊。王励勤想说他其实不怕李晓东骂他，而且这次世乒赛他的表现是该骂，老实说他都恨不得掴自己一耳光。刚才的球还在他脑海中来回重环，那些好的、那些差的、还有那些应该被重复播放成为队内错误示范的，清晰得如同有人在他脑海中架了一个慢镜头。

等他反应过来，才发现阎森把脸埋在毛巾里的时间太长了。

阎森肩膀抖了几下，手指尖没有了血色，把手中的毛巾抓成了救命稻草。王励勤愣住了，他不知道阎森是不是在哭，他没看过阎森哭。过了一会儿，等阎森抬头时，表情就回复了正常，只是颧骨有点红。

“该颁奖了。”王励勤说，拿来了二人的外套跟长裤。

穿好後，他们就跟随着工作人员，准备颁奖仪式。

平时不觉得，这会的闪光灯却刺得王励勤眼睛很不舒服，一道道光都像把刀子，剜了眼又在剜心，阎森走在他前面，宽松的外套下个子更小了。後面流程王励勤都不大记得了，只记得阎森看向伊朗杯的眼神，眼眶好像起了水光，但一低头後又什麽都没有了。

这次阎森在单打时被拦在八强外面那场没哭，王励勤看着他输的，他和佩尔森跟裁判握手後，眼神就往看台上瞟，想找到王励勤。然後找到了就只是摇摇头，这是尽力了的意思。王励勤那时候还认为，这世间但凡事尽力了，也就没遗憾了。

哪有什麽谋事在人，成事在天。

颁完奖後的下午就是男单决赛，阎森跟王励勤坐在其它人给他们留的看台位置。左边是刘国梁，右边是还没有想起来要折腾自己名字的马琳，尚青春年少，瘦得有棱有角。

内战必然焦灼，大家对彼此的球路都熟悉得不能再熟悉了，开局时自然都不吃对方的发球，板板控制在摆短，哪一方忍不住打高球就要被一板打死。马琳看似被动，但实际上却在先失一局的情况下，连扳两局。

然而在最关键的第四局，马琳在领先的情况又被一分分地超前，抢攻的球都被刘国梁一个个地堵回去。大比分变成了2:2，决赛被拖至决赛局。

第四局结束後，阎森对王励勤说，估计明年奥运後，国际乒联改大球的方案估计就要落实了。

王励勤问，确定下来了吗？

阎森说虽然国际乒联代表大会上大球改革提案因为没有四分之三多数票被搁置了，但李晓东认为，新任的主席沙拉拉的态度很坚决。

王励勤沉默了一会儿，又问，那在投票中赞成票占多少。

“124个委员中有84个赞成票。”阎森顿了一下，“反对的只有30票。”

决胜局开始後，这个话题就悄无声息地终止了。

马球抢攻线路被刘国梁掐得死死的，但刘国梁自己的失误也在给马琳送分。20分後，两人都是肉眼可见的大汗淋漓，额前的浏海一缕缕的，又各自吃了对方一个发球，表情都是一个赛一个的生不如死。最後两分，刘国梁上手抢攻，马球推挡防守失败，连续两次，比赛结束。

刘国梁赢了。

他整个躺倒在地上，向天咆哮了好几声。阎森跟王励勤站起来为刘国梁鼓掌，但这些掌声，同样也给马琳，身在中国乒乓球队，他们都知道与队友争夺奖牌的不易。场馆里人声鼎沸，鲜红的国旗在人们的手中飘荡。

随着中国国歌奏响，小球时代最後一届的世界乒乓球锦标赛从此落幕。

刘国梁亦成为了中国男乒第一个大满贯运动员，亦是历史上最年轻的大满贯，年仅23岁。


	3. Chapter 3

2011年，北京。

从鹿特丹回来後，马龙经常会看见许昕低头揪着自己的领子发呆。如果张继科穿着队服经过的话，他就会瞅着张继科的领子发呆，把对方看得心里毛毛的。

一天休息时，他们仨在一边休息，许昕跟张继科一人躺在一头，剩下马龙盘腿坐着在喝水。

许昕实在忍不住了，跟马龙说他也想撕自己的队服试试。

马龙的白眼都快要翻到後脑勺去了，“人继科是世乒赛赢了就撕自己队服，那叫血性；你这在训练时撕自己队服，那叫变态。”

躺在旁边的张继科听到後，发出了赞同的低沉笑声，“大蟒啊，你撕得动吗？”

男人最怕的是什麽？那就是被质疑男子气概。许昕一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，还真是两只手扒在自己的领口准备开撕，这把马龙吓得够呛，赶紧去抓他的手。这在训练时撕队服可不是只是被罚一万米这麽简单了，马龙出於同门情谊，急得差点是整个人扑在许昕身上。

张继科把手靠在脑後，悠哉悠哉地看着这两人一副要打起来的样子。

许昕贼心是有的，贼胆的话要看情况，比如看见了秦志戬向他们走过来的瞬间，贼胆就像被戳破的气球，嗖的一声飞得连影儿都没了。马龙刚好背对着秦志戬，“你别撕啊，是不是傻，要撕就回房间自己撕去！”他这话音刚落，秦志戬就知道什麽情况了，许昕向来对不准焦的眼神持续散涣，我的好师兄啊，你倒是少说两句啊……

“撕什麽撕。”秦志戬冷着脸，“你要是撕了队服，我顺便把你也给撕了。”

许昕把受到惊吓的马龙按在一边，“当然不撕！我要是看见谁敢撕衣服了，我第一时间教训他。”张继科坐起来，两只手撑在背後，还对许昕做了个口形：蛇皮不保。许昕在秦志戬面前也不敢发作，向张继科皱了皱鼻子，表示此帐记下，来日方长。

秦志戬叹了一口气，暂时也管不着这麽多了，就把眼神就落在马龙身上，“龙啊，你过来下，我跟刘指导有事情跟你说。”马龙点头，然後扶着挡板站起来。这把许昕倒是吓得不轻，赶紧拉着马龙的手一并站起来。

“秦指导，这不是马龙的错，你别罚他，罚我吧。”

许昕从小到大没少被罚过，进国家队後被赶去跑步跟站国旗杆下思考人生都是家常便饭，但他最不愿意的就是牵连别人，特别是马龙这种从小到大的就像是班里三好学生标杆的人，别说教练们，有时候许昕看见一个人坐在那边生闷气的马龙都会怵他是不是要把自己压垮了。

他有时候会想，大概在教练眼中他们都像驴子，没鞭子抽抽都走不动路。他自己就是一个明显的例子，张继科也是，每次都要被刘国梁单独拎出来训话。在队内大循环後的惯例训话里，刘国梁一说‘首先’这两个字，他就会屁股一凉。

反正许昕从来没有怀疑过，如果秦志戬手里真的有鞭子的话，他的屁股就是第一牺牲品。

但马龙不一样，他心里面就有一条鞭子，从他打乒乓球以来就没有温柔对待过他。打得好了，要警惕清醒，打得不好了，要内疚反省。遍体鳞伤後，成功後那一点微不足道的甜蜜都能让他坚持到如今。许昕做不到这样苛待自己，他跟马龙从根本来说是两类人。

对於与自身截然不同的人，人们心里的天秤都会在激烈挣扎，希冀远离或渴望亲近，尤如天性。

“不关这事。”秦志戬没再解释，“你两继续训练。”

“但……”

张继科伸手拍了拍许昕的小腿，示意让他别说话了。等秦志戬与马龙走後，张继科也站了起来，若有所思。随着哨子声，休息时间就结果了，他们重新投入到枯燥乏味的训练当中。许昕今天练的是短距离跑动，但他的心思明显不在这上，灵魂与肉体彻底分离。他跑着跑着，眼睛就落在不远处的张继科身上，肖战铮亮的光头在说得动情时还一点一点的，但很明显张继科也没几句是听进去的，眼神到处游离。

两位难兄难弟在眼神对上的瞬间，居然还有点惺惺相识的滋味，让许昕忍不住在心里感慨了一句同是天涯沦落人。肖战不知道是不是顺着张继科的视线，也回头看了看，把许昕吓得赶紧低头，额角的汗水就这样落到眼眶。

他举手後把脸蹭在袖子上，擦了几下，突然好像明白了。

——是张继科。秦志戬跟刘国梁之所以要拎马龙去谈话，就是因为张继科。说得再明白点，是因为张继科拿了伦敦奥运周期前的世乒赛冠军。

秦志戬在从荷兰回国的飞机上说漏了嘴。一句喃喃自言的他不应该这样，许昕听得清清楚楚，但装睡的功夫可能太好，秦志戬没有发现他这一句无心之言被许昕抓住了。马龙当时睡在许昕身边，许昕隐约感觉到了一丝不明显的颤抖。马龙睡觉向来不沉，许昕不知道马龙听到没有。但听没听到已经没有多大差别。在与王皓的赛场上走下来，再到与他一起看决赛，最後在颁奖台上拿着铜牌，马龙都像一个规行矩步的机械人，笑容都落不到心底，许昕跟他说话时总把手放在他身上，好像非得要摸到了温暖的体温才安心。

不应该这样。

那应该怎麽样？

人生又不是课表，除了上帝，谁都无法把一个人的一生中每一件事情都精确划出年月日、时分秒。如果马龙小时候身体很好，他就不会学乒乓球；如果许昕小时候没有遇到汤志贤教练，可能他会回去继续读书；又如果中国足球发展再好一点，张继科可能真的会去当个中国版的济科。

所以哪怕是出了一点点偏差，他们都走不到今天。

说不定哪个平行世界里，许昕在大学食堂的电视里看着张继科在鲁能大球场上踢球，还在跟旁边的同学解释：这真不是非洲外援，百分之百24K纯种中国球员。而马龙开着他的小商店，在夏日的蝉呜里洗乾净他刚买来的葡萄，送了一小串给在店外长椅上歇脚的老婆婆。

天南地北，谁都不认识谁，但也过得很好。

但在这个世界，他们的人生会被订制出一张时间表。你要是跟不上，那麽你会退回没有人给你订制时间表的地方；你要是跟上了，甚至能超前而行，那麽等着你的将会是无上荣光。

秦志戬说他不应该这样。

只是因为马龙没有跟上那个被他人制定的时间表。

许昕听着秦志戬越来越平缓的呼吸，手从飞机提供的毯子中伸出，在黑暗中摸索到旁边马龙的毯子下，轻轻攥住了对方的手指。

马龙的手指冰凉，不像是熟睡的人的手指。许昕没有拆穿他，只是闭上了眼睛。入睡前只感觉到，这个世界真是太残忍了，总把内敛心重的人赶上刀尖，不知道是喜欢看挣扎，还是喜欢看放弃。但马龙不是普通人，他不挣扎，也不会放弃，他只会继续走在他的路上。沿途有鲜花掌声，他继续，沿途有岩浆炼狱，他也继续。

许昕被推了一下，如梦初醒。

“吃饭了。”

张继科走在前头，留给了许昕一个潇洒的背影。许昕耷着眼，刘指导还说得真没错，没事儿就耍个帅装个酷抖个飘挺个小腰，这就是张继科。

不过……马龙怎麽还没回来，许昕跟在张继科後面，寻思着吃完饭去哪里把人给找着。

吃完饭後，食堂始终没有看见马龙的身影，连张继科都觉得有点奇怪，毕竟马龙跟他们不一样，很少甚至是没有试过被抓住训话这麽久。许昕咬了咬下唇，他猜与其是训话，更有可能是在调整马龙的状态。

只是不知道这次谈话回来後，以马龙这种心性，又要硬起一层外壳到几时。

许昕心里不舒爽，吃完饭消化得差不多，就闷头在操场跑步。张继科起初还陪他跑了一段，然後停下来冲他喊：你哪里不爽啊，跑得这麽凶？许昕用T恤下摆擦了擦脸上的汗，回头喊：哪里都不爽！张继科笑了，说：得，那你继续跑吧，我去洗澡。

张继科走後，许昕一个人继续跑，看不见皎皎明月，听不见良夜风声，闻不到草青腥气，就这麽封锁着自己，在操场上跑道用汗水划下一圈又一圈的印记。眼前一会儿是自已在鹿特丹对上王励勤输的的那场球，又一会儿是王皓赢了马龙的半决赛，还有张继科把自已上衣撕成烂布条那场决赛。鹿特丹的太阳彷佛只在昨日，一想起来都浑身烫如浴火。

这叫什麽，受了浴火的罪，却没有迎来重生的命。

许昕瞬间被自己酸得牙关直颤，忍不住伸手拍了拍自己的脑壳，反思最近是不是被张继科感染了，越来越文艺。戴回黑框眼镜，套件羊绒毛衣，可以直接空投西藏纳木错拍写真。不想还好，一但想起，许昕脑海中马上模拟了一下场景，笑得根本停不下来，结果把自己呛到了，扶着膝盖咳了半天。又笑又咳，还得喘气，好不容易把气管给理顺了，他就索性整个人往地上一躺。

在曹乒时，许昕跟主管教练走得近，大事小事屁大点事儿都告诉教练们，包括一些特别天真幼稚的想法都会一股脑儿地跟他们聊。

他问过教练：国家队竞争这麽大，真的能这麽和和气气吗？

主管教练比他大不了多少岁，但接下来说的话，却让他一直记到现在。

“我们这些外人，平日看见的是他们在三大赛里争得你死我活，就很容易理所当然地认为他们一定是水火不容的敌人，日夜都要针锋相对。毕竟竞技体育这麽残酷，金牌只有一个，颠峰没有他人的位置。但你又要知道，他们大部份都是十四、五岁就认识，日复一日、年复一年地进行着那麽苦闷单调的训练。受伤了，是他们在旁边安慰你、支持你；不开心了，也是他们在旁边开解你；教练在上面训话，跟你挤眉弄眼的还是他们。日後，他们是对手不假，特别我们的乒乓球这麽强势，往往打到後面都是内战。但在对手之前，他们更是过命的兄弟。”

“当然，我不能断定每一个人都这麽想。但我可以肯定，花太多时间在嫉妒与记恨他人的运动员，往往是没有机会出人头地的。”

许昕眯着眼睛想看清天上的星星。他来到国家队後，发现主管教练说的话还真是一点都没错。

就好像力哥一样。在今年世乒赛前的热身赛，当着厦大师生们面前把他打了个落花流水；在荷兰鹿特丹又在八强门前毫不留情地把他给毙了，但他还是不会讨厌力哥，连一丁点儿都没有。他当时的沮丧全部来自於懊恼自己的技不如人。

追赶前辈已经花光了所有力气，哪有那个闲心思去忖度他人。

根据他的观察，马龙是这样，张继科也是这样，大家都是一样的。不过，马龙可能会有一丁点的不同，他还是会记恨的，只不过记恨的是自己。他跟张继科喜欢折磨教练，马龙就连同教练跟自己一起折磨。

算了，还是先担心自己吧。

单打不指望了，有没有机会冲击明年奥运团体最後一个名额，还得看下半年的表现。

许昕觉得浑身都不得劲，好像有道气不受控制地到处流窜，最後就把嘴巴张得大大的，向着天空啊了好长的一声。

喊完又觉得奇傻无比，许昕自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，汗把T恤跟短裤都黏在身上，头发湿漉漉的，明明全身上下都难受得紧，但他就是起不来。还想着，估计现在躺着的地上已经有个人印，拿粉笔给描个边，就是凶杀现场了。他就这麽无聊地躺着。蝉呜时远时远，他还真的差点睡着了。

他以为越来越近的脚步声来自於梦中。

眼皮还没有靠意志睁开，突如其来的冰冻和湿润贴到他的脸上，把他吓得惨叫一声。一睁眼看见的是套着外套的马龙，手上还拿着一瓶直往地上滴水的矿泉水。

“我去，差点被你吓死了！你上哪儿给老秦赔这麽一个蛮灵格滴上海小伙儿呐！”许昕用手背抹去刚才流到他脖子上的水。

马龙坐在他旁边，一边把水递给他，一边问：“蛮灵格是啥意思啊？”

“反正就是指我这种。”

许昕昂首灌了好大一口冰水，觉得又活过来了。马龙卷起了袖子，瘦削颀长的手臂在许昕眼前晃，“昕儿，你怎麽了，是不高兴了？”

许昕一愣，这问题难道不是应该他问马龙才对，毕竟下午就被抓去谈话的又不是他。马龙又接着说：“我刚碰到继科，他说你在这儿跑步撒气呢，这不像平时的你。”

“我还能有啥，倒是你，没事吧。”许昕心里那些层层叠叠的事，自己都理不清，想跟马龙说都无从开口。马龙低头含糊地应了一个音节，手指在瓶身沾了水，在地上画了个残缺的圆。许昕不强人所难，毕竟马龙有点像海绵，吸了一大堆其它人说的话，把自己弄得胀鼓鼓的像河豚一样，只有真难受了才会吐出来一两句。

许昕想着想着又手贱，伸手去戳马龙的脸。马龙嫌弃地一手拨开，“干嘛干嘛。没事就赶紧回去洗澡睡觉了。”许昕点点头，拉着马龙的手站起来，跟他师兄一起往回宿舍的方向走。

两人的宿舍不在一起，在电梯分别之时，马龙说：“要精神点儿。”

在鹿特丹他刚输掉男单时，马龙说的也是这句。

“你也是。”许昕老老实实地拉着他。

马龙终於笑了，“那肯定。”

後来，马龙一口气在中国、奥地利公开赛、亚洲杯、卢锦标赛、瑞典公开赛都拿了冠军。在德国马格德堡打世界杯团体赛时，许昕不得不服，马龙这憋着的一股精神气儿，估计就帮他赢下了奥运第三张门票了。

比赛结束後，他们去机场时乘着的大巴特意带他们绕了易北河，去看马格德堡水桥。

大部份人都兴致乏乏，王励勤倒是看得很认真，还说可惜这次赛程密集没能上去走走，只能远距离看一眼。许昕本来靠在马龙的肩膀快睡着了，被勾起了好奇心，问：“力哥，你来过马格德堡？”

王励勤笑着摇头，“没呢，但有人拍过照给我看，说这水桥，挺好看的。”

2002年的时候，他跟阎森在公开赛都是各打各的，他在波兰华沙，阎森就在德国马格德堡；他在丹麦法鲁姆，阎森就在荷兰埃恩霍温。更甚至连乒超都遇不上，因为阎森在悉尼奥运会後，就开始打日本健胜苑的比赛。那年的亚运会在南韩，可惜他两的男双只拿了铜牌。年底的时候教练组安排他两一起去卡塔尔打公开赛，两人见这年聚少离多，拼着一口气就捧回了男双的冠军。

那时候，阎森就给他带了一张马格德堡水桥的照片，上面的行人稀稀落落的，傍晚时的夕阳把水桥照成了暖红色。


	4. Chapter 4

2000年是个很有趣的一年。

有趣的地方在於从人类纪元来说，明明2001年才是2千纪的终结，二十一年纪的来临，但人们一看见2000这个数字，就认定了这是开天辟地的一个年份。人类大抵也算得上是动物界的一朵奇葩，不少人从公元前开始就对世界末日说沉迷不己，终日惦记着自己乃至整个种族的末亡，於是2000年这个特殊年份自然不能免俗，轰轰烈烈的末日恐慌就此侵袭全球。

你说，他说，牛顿说，世界要迎来终结。

阎森跟王励勤晚上在房间休息时，打开电视还看见有专家一本正经地预测，2000年一到来全球的电脑要瘫痪，美其名曰千年虫危机。王励勤本来在削苹果，听见都忍不住问阎森这是什麽原理。可怜阎森对这种高科技一窍不通，根据刚才电视里颠三倒四的论述，他憋出了一句，估计是电脑处理不了吧。

王励勤若有所思地哦了一声，把削了皮的富士一分为二，将果肉特别嫩黄的那瓣儿递给阎森。

阎森接过後咬了一口，随手又换了个台，上面的满文军在唱着那首《懂你》。王励勤原本在收拾着果皮，忍不住跟着唱了几句，还有模有样，“是不是春花秋月无情，春去秋来你的爱已无声，把爱全给了我把世界给了我…”

从荷兰回来後没多久，接着就是世界杯，王励勤回北京待了没多久，就跟孔令辉、刘国梁收拾收拾东西向国父的家乡前进。阎森没有拿到名额，就留在了北京集训。世界杯小组赛开始後，下午的比赛是指望不上了，不过场外有个收音机，教练们知道也装作不知道，反正阎森休息时就去听一会儿，但运气不好，老是听不上有王励勤的场次。晚上他就跟秦志戬一起看电视重播，看见王励勤小组赛先输瓦尔德内尔，再输松下浩二，他手上捏的橘子都吃不下咽。

秦志戬一边摇头一边叹气，“蔡指导又要骂他黄鱼脑子了。”

“他……不是黄鱼脑子。”阎森说。秦志戬奇怪地看他一眼，意思是这又不是我说的。阎森没再说话，低头用力地掰着橘子，汁水溅了一掌心。他给了秦志戬一小掰，秦志戬吃完後脸都扭曲了，“不得数，这酸得要命了。”阎森有点想笑，这把秦志戬的镇江话都酸出来了。等秦志戬走後，阎森把剩下的橘子塞进嘴里，果然酸得他浑身一个激灵。

王励勤小组赛直接被淘汰的那天晚上，阎森等秦志戬回房间後，本来想早点休息，又躺在床上翻来滚去，一看墙上的钟，十点还不到。

他随便披了件外套，就去值班教练那里借电话，他跟对方说是要找李晓东。还好这次世界在广州办的，就不用担心时差。阎森在等待电话接通时，值班教练就去洗手间，房间里剩下他一个人，窗外的乌云密密麻麻，看不见月亮，明天可能要下暴雨。

他打的是酒店的电话，转接到王励勤的房间。在短暂的电流声後，喀搭一声，听筒被拿起。王励勤疑惑地喂了一声。阎森说：“是我。”

王励勤没有说话，阎森屏着气，一时间沉默得只听见对方的呼吸声。

“北京下雪了吗？”突然，王励勤问了这麽一个没头没脑的问题。

阎森说：“还没下。”

王励勤接着说：“广州这边很潮湿，昨天还下了雨，阴冷阴冷的。”阎森听得出他的疲惫，不自觉就用手捏紧了话筒。

“睡、睡不着。”阎森不知道自己的紧张从哪里来，突然蹦出一句，还结巴了。

另一边的王励勤一愣，“……所以才打给我吗？”

王励勤肯定知道的，又在装傻。他跟阎森老是这样，谁的单打输了，另一个总是在旁边着急得要死，但就是不知道要开口说什麽。要是他两双打输了，倒是能把刚才打得不好的一个球挨一个球拿来分析。

“我给你唱两句吧。”

王励勤没有等阎森回应，径自哼了两句黄磊的边走边唱。

“已经很习惯从风里向南方眺望，隔过山越过海是否有你忧伤等待的眼光。有一点点难过突然觉得意乱心慌，冷风吹痛了脸庞，让泪水浸湿了眼眶。”

只是个开头，但王励勤没再唱下去。长久的沉默後，是低沉得近乎没有的啜泣声，阎森用力得恨不得把听筒扣进耳朵里。

王励勤最後说：“等我回来後，你别笑话我。”

阎森说：“我肯定不会。骗你是小狗。”

值班教练回来时，阎森已经走了。他回到宿舍後就躺在床上，逼着自己要步入了梦乡。往後的训练如常，晚上还是跟秦志戬一起看赛事重播。那年的世界杯，刘国梁输给了普利莫拉茨，孔令辉止步在八强门前，施拉格在八进四时成功狙击老瓦，最後在广州中山新华中路小榄体育馆里，诞生了这届世界杯冠亚季：老萨、施拉格跟普里莫拉茨。

王励勤离开体育馆时，门口的保安还在嘀咕：上颁奖台时怎麽一个中国人都没有，丢脸！

他向来以善待人，便觉得那人不是有意说给他听的。而且这次世界杯里中国队的成绩确实不太好，他跟刘孔都折在外头，四强不入，球迷们有埋怨也是情有可原。但他又忍不住回头，发现保安确确实实是在看着他。

在那个瞬间，四方八面而来的恐慌将王励勤拽入至泥潭，他想起媒体因为蔡振华的一句黄鱼脑子，铺天盖地的评价都是他打球不用脑子，愚笨如木头。98年的亚运会、99年的荷兰世乒赛，还有这次的世界杯，他每一次的失误表现都被提上了公众刑台，而那每一球的剖析都如同酷刑。他又偏偏知道，他是该。

王励勤不敢再看保安，便回头向前。

毕竟人生就是这样，再浑浑噩噩也得往前走，哪有回头的路。

回北京时，他们一行人都很低调，但阎森还是在门口等到了人。这次的世界杯上连铜牌都没能拿回来，自然没有什麽庆功宴。王励勤提着自己的行李走在後面，阎森在前头，替他打开了房门。进屋後王励勤便开始收拾箱子里的衣服，他不习惯拖延事情，箱子要是搁在那儿，他反而更难受。於是，阎森就坐在旁边时不时帮把手，房间里安静得只有电视机的声音。

等他收拾好後，阎森半跪着帮他把箱子的拉链拉上。

没想到拉到一半，拉链就脱口了，阎森愣了愣後俯下身去看什麽情况。摸索了半天，阎森猜可能是齿条不整齐了，想着把底部金属合片拿掉，将齿条重新对齐。突然王励勤一手拨开了他，把整个箱子立起来，丢到一边。

坐在地上的阎森皱起眉头，“你干什麽，我不正准备帮你修吗？”

但当他抬头看见王励勤的表情时，突然明白了。

刚才脱口的不止是齿条，还有王励勤。他这麽平静，这麽执着，这麽一如既往地收拾着自己的箱子，却在看见拉链脱口的瞬间，终於崩溃了。

王励勤跪下来时，膝盖就像敲在地板上一样，阎森心疼得不得了，随即下一秒就被抱在怀里。王励勤的脑袋就靠在他的肩膀，两只手紧紧搂住他，如同害怕他会蓦然消失。阎森艰难地拍着他的背，毕竟他们两这体形差距，他基本上是被王励勤整个人圈进怀里的。

“刚才下雪了。”阎森说。他放松了自已，任由王励勤将他当大型娃娃般抱着。

王励勤闷闷地回了一句，“我没看见。”

阎森倒是笑了，“就在你们回来时，我看见了天空开始飘雪花，就一点点儿大。”

电视机里传来了一首新的歌，他们谁都没有听过。

“我爸说过，天气是这样，生活也是这样的，有下雪的日子，就有放睛的日子。”

“你要是在下雪时就放弃了，你就等不来放睛的日子。”

等王励勤情绪平复後，他倒是害羞起来，一声不响跑去了洗澡。回来时他看见箱子好端端地收在柜子旁边，拉链已经修好了。阎森把自己床边的窗帘拉开了一半，自己正抱着膝盖，瞧着外头细细密密的雪花。

王励勤站在阎森的床边，觉得自己应该说些什麽。

阎森从窗上看见了他的倒影，便拉上了窗帘，“早点休息吧。”

世界杯後，这一年就没有任何的世界赛事或者公开赛。国家乒乓球队为了明年年初的45届世兵赛团体赛，以及重中之重的悉尼奥运会作准备，於是就开始了封闭训练。

小雪刚至，冬至又临。

奥运年向来有特例，所有节日一律不放假，所以冬至那天只是晚上大家围着吃了顿饺子，厨房还特意这群半大小伙儿做了赤豆糯米饭跟汤圆。王励勤知道阎森喜欢吃汤圆，就把自己碗里的拨拉给了阎森。阎森让他留了一颗给自己，毕竟这团团圆圆的寓意不能丢。

旁边的刘国正还稀奇地问王励勤是不是不爱吃汤圆，王励勤笑得像猫，把碗里最後那颗的汤圆送进了嘴。孔令辉白他一眼，让他瞧瞧自己的肚子，别掂记人家的汤圆。

“小辉啊，你要吃汤圆不，我给你呗。”

孔令辉十分感动地抱着自己的碗，并且拒绝了刘国梁。

吃完饭後大家聚在一起聊天，电视上放的是电视剧黄克诚，演到三黄治津。年底将至，明年就是2000年了，都觉得是个新鲜的年份，应该有点不一样的事情要发生才对。不知道谁提到一句世界末日，一个个兴奋起来讨论着真要是末日了，那31号晚上应该干什麽。刘国正特别诚恳地建议大伙去吃烤串，孔令辉说你就是想吃烤串而已，还拿末日当噱头，够洋气的。马琳本来想同意刘国正的，看孔令辉这麽一说把自己刚想举起来的手就按住了。

阎森跟秦志戬在看电视剧，没怎麽參与到讨论去，按阎森的话来说，要真是世界末日那还好，反正大家一起跑不了，要是不是呢，那还不得继续训练。

王励勤捧着茶在走神，有人问了一句，那大力呢，31号你要干什麽啊？

他回过神来，刚好阎森应该是听见有人喊大力，也在回头看，他就看向阎森笑了笑。

“我的话，在房间睡觉吧。要是真的过了12点，世界就毁灭了，那我就是在睡觉时走的，挺好的。要是根本没这会事，我就在第二天一睁眼，那也挺幸福的。”

於是1999年12月31日那天晚上，王励勤还真是在房间里乖乖待着。刘国正貌似准备带着几个一队的翻墙吃宵夜，没问王励勤说是知道他肯定不去。问是问了阎森，他却说怕冷不去了，最後刘国正鼓着脸瞪他一眼。

阎森说，去吧国正同志，要是蔡指导今晚要临时抽查，会为他们默哀三分钟的。

刘国正呸呸呸了三声，把从食堂顺来的两瓶酸奶塞给了阎森。

“看我这大度的，千禧年快乐啊。”

阎森笑着说：“都快乐，都快乐，你更快乐。”

“我当然快乐，待会就撸着串儿、吹着瓶儿，什麽破陨石来了我照样快乐。你就跟大力睡你们的大头觉去吧。”

这话怎麽听着怪怪的，阎森没想太多，就回自己房间去了。他把酸奶分给了王励勤，两人一边喝一边看电视。阎森虽然不信这些，但最近老听到别人这麽说，他也耐不住会胡思乱想。

他手肘碰了碰王励勤。

“如果，我是说如果，明天真是世界末日的话，你现在会干什麽？”

王励勤想了想，“就这样也挺好了。还有打个电话给爸妈。”话还没有说完，王励勤还真站起来，顺便收走阎森手上空的酸奶瓶，然後出门就打电话去了。阎森被王励勤的行动力逗乐了，窝在沙发上继续看电视，又换了个台。

等王励勤回来时，阎森已经昏昏欲睡，他就顺便关上了电视。

阎森打了个呵欠，他早就洗刷完，於是跟王励勤互道晚安後就准备睡觉。他坐在床上，背靠着床板，王励勤却走过来坐在他的床边。

“那你呢？你问了我，那你打算做什麽。”

阎森拉了拉被子，“睡觉呗，还能怎样。”

“就算明天是世界末日？”

“就算明天是世界末日。”

两人对视了一会儿，阎森说：“这不有你嘛。”

王励勤只是眨了眨眼睛，阎森也不知道他对这个答案满不满意。

封闭训练时的房间跟宿舍不一样，只有一个大房间，两张床并排着，中间是共同的床头灯。阎森睡在靠窗的那一边。

关灯後，窗外月色微弱。阎森倒在枕头上，用被子把自己包得严严实实的。奇怪的是他能感觉到自己困了，却又睡不着。手心出了薄薄一层汗，阎森将窗帘拉开了一点点，去看外面那个躲在云後面的月亮。

阎森把床头的闹钟拿到窗旁，显示着十一点五十五分。

还有五分钟。

五分钟後这世界真的会有翻天复地的改变吗？阎森靠在床板，把闹钟抱在怀里，手指在透面胶面上一点一点的。过了一会儿，隔壁传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，阎森以为王励勤是要去上洗手间，一扭头王励勤就屈起左腿坐在他床边。

“怪吓人的。”阎森胆子本来就小，就想打开床头灯，王励勤却按住了他的手。

十一点五十八分。

黑暗中王励勤的轮廓有点模糊，他好像低头看了眼阎森手上的闹钟。

两人默契地保持沉默，只有秒针跳动的声音。

十一点五十九分。

王励勤低头靠近了阎森，突然开口问他：“如果真的有世界末日，在最後一刻，你会想跟我在一起吗？”

十二点正。火山依然沉睡，陨石还在飘浮，什麽都没有发生，窗外的月亮依然安静地笼罩着训练基地。两人就这样在阎森的床上靠在呼吸间的距离，阎森能闻见王励勤身上沐浴露的香气，跟自己的一样。不知道是房间里的暖气开得温度太高了，还王励勤的脸靠得太近了，阎森有点晕乎。王励勤有种奇异的执拗。他不会逼着阎森说话，但阎森要是坚定不张嘴，他彷佛可以就这样跟阎森僵持到天荒地老。

阎森说：“想。”

“哪怕不是世界末日，我也——”他话音最後的那个想字还没有彻底地从喉咙离开，就被吞入另一个人的嘴里。

这个并没有迎来末日的2000年元旦夜，地球上有人在街头欢呼，又有人在痛哭，旧的日厉被撕去，电脑也没有崩溃。然而相爱的人们总会相爱，如同瀑布从高处坠落，如同枯叶在秋日飘去，如同旭日在东方升起。

在大洋彼岸的收音机里，有着端正饱满牛津腔的男主播深情地道：

世界末日没有使人们接吻的魔力，只有爱能够。


	5. Chapter 5

2012伦敦奥运会名额下来後，马龙说不失落那是不可能的。

但马龙也知道自己鹿特丹世乒赛上单打的表现让教练组更加敲定了自己像王励勤这个队里流传颇广的说法，像他的内敛勤奋，又像他有着难以言说的心理症结。年初的斯洛文尼亚男单决赛输了张继科，连胜记录被划上句号，反而不是致命伤。

世乒赛简直就像个诅咒。

秦志戬来通知他时，两师徒就这样在马龙宿舍里的小沙发上坐着，马龙低头看着手上的名单。

两人沉默了很久，最後马龙把纸一叠，讷讷说：“对不起，秦指导。”

秦志戬刚戒不久的烟瘾又上来了，他只得用手指用力捻了捻裤子的缝线，“名单下来後训练就越抓越紧了，今天有最後的半天假，想干嘛就干嘛。”他没看马龙，盯着窗外灰蒙蒙一片的天空，“团体比赛也很重要。不要放弃任何一个可以证明自己的机会。”

同时他清楚马龙并不会放弃任何一个可以证明自己的机会。因为他是马龙。

“许昕知道了吗？”马龙问。

这次的奥运会名单上许昕是P卡，换言之他在单打团体都没有名额。秦志戬点头，轻笑声中有点无奈，“这次他拿P卡我也不意外，往好处想，起码他也没机会懒下来了。”马龙想反驳，“他也不是真的这麽——”

“我知道。”秦志戬打断了他。“我也不是真的想压着他，让他变得跟你或者是王励勤那种人一样。但作为他的教练，我真的希望他能多往前走几步。至於你，马龙。”秦志戬站了起来，温暖的手心落在他的头顶，“你没有对不起我，也没有对不起任何人。”

“秦指导，下一届奥运会我都28了。”

秦志戬突然生气起来，“28就28呗。”

马龙显得无措。

自从2006年退役後当上教练至今，秦志戬还没有带出来过一个奥运冠军。尽管手下有马龙跟许昕两个被盖章天赋过人的弟子，三人却是磕磕碰碰，不过胜在有互相扶持。说实话秦志戬自己不急，奥运会四年才一次，十年也就出两个，要真是拿带出过奥运单打冠军这名项去考核国家队教练组，能过关的来来去去就那几个。

但马龙很急，他知道国家队乒乓球队员的职业生涯颠峰其实很短，他怕他来不及。外界的非议向来如潮水，首当其冲的马龙早被淋得狼狈，但他害怕秦志戬因他而被溅上哪怕是半点。

秦志戬又说：“不要总在想我、想许昕，多想想你自己。”

马龙没再回话。秦志戬提起水壶走了，没走几步迎面就遇到许昕。许昕打招呼後秦志戬只是点头示，最後急步走远。这把许昕有点吓着了，他本来就是来找马龙，指尖顶着还没关上的房门，探头张望。

马龙还坐在沙发上，抬头看许昕的表情有点茫然。许昕也看不得马龙这表情，马上进来把门一关，就坐在沙发的另一边。

“你跟老秦怎麽了？”许昕手上攥着紫菜卷，卡擦一声咬下去。马龙正憋着一股气，就把纸塞到许昕怀里，抢过他的紫菜卷就啃。许昕先是哎哟了一声，看马龙双眼通红就没敢反抗，乖乖把零食上缴。然後他打开怀里的纸，上头明晃晃的伦敦奥运会单打团队名单标题清楚不过，许昕就大概懂了为什麽秦指导刚才会一脸无可奈何地离开。

许昕撇了撇嘴，“好吃不？”

马龙嗯了一声，但配着这泛红的眼眶，许昕想马龙才是此宗抢劫案的犯人，这时却委曲让原告兼陪审团内心出现了极大的内疚感。

“难吃。”马龙吃完後把包装丢给许昕。

许昕无语，但他还是站起来把包装丢到另一边的垃圾桶里。

马龙整个人窝在沙发上，许昕又坐回他的旁边小声问，“难过啊？”

“不难过。”马龙的声音比起平时更黏了，好像每个字音都连在一起，“我难过什麽，有什麽好难过的。”

“好好好，不难过，那我难过那总行了吧。”许昕一只手撑在马龙身後的沙发，另外一只手搁到他师兄腰间，把人半搂进怀里。马龙没反抗，但也不配合，整个人从头到脚就散发着一股要跟自已轴到天落地老的执着气息。

许昕用额头蹭了蹭马龙的肩膀，伸手摘下了眼镜，合上双眼。

两师兄弟就这样安静地坐在这房间的沙发上，躲藏在大千世界中不起眼的一隅，舐舔自己失意的羽毛。早有心理准备，却抵不过在接受现实的那瞬间对自己无尽的谴责，如果这两个字就像诅咒一般，越是拼命让自己不去想，却越是像悬在头顶的利剑。

竞技体育那道千军万马过的独木桥，哪怕走上了桥头，只要走慢了哪怕一步，都会被後来居上。马龙懂这些道理，谁不懂，他们这些从小就踏上职业运动员道条路的人都懂。塔尖的风景虽好，但走上塔尖的路，血肉淋漓。

彼此成全，彼此毁灭，国家队这股分不清你我的绳上都是彼此的汗水与鲜血。

“秦指导长白头发了。”

许昕说完後，被他环抱着的马龙颤了一下。许昕继续说：“我之前没注意，但昨天看他站在那里，场馆的灯熄了一半，他就站在亮暗的交界处。我扭头一看，就看见他耳朵尖那块儿，冒了好多白发。”

“我那时候在想，他76年的，才不到四十，这不可能啊。然後我以为是灯光的关系，折射出了白发，还绕着他走了好几圈。总结是，白头发是真的，他甩给我的白眼也是真的，枉我还是关心他哩。”

其实马龙早就看见了，一日之中无意发现的。

休息时秦志戬坐在他旁边跟他聊天，手指习惯地抓了把头发，白头发像一池墨水中骤然绽裂的冰溜子。他当时整个人都陷在一种莫名的情绪，秦志戬说的话大部份都没听进去。

接着许昕又说，去伦敦时可能要给秦指导买点防脱发的，毕竟教练组有肖战这个前车之鉴，按秦志戬这个白头发的速度，应该防患於未然，而且听说英国人跟秃顶这种顽疾有着多年的斗争经验。

马龙一时间居然说不出话来，最後噗嗤一声笑了出来。

他纠正许昕，说要买防脱发的不能去英国买。

许昕问为啥啊。马龙说，他们那儿防脱发的玩意要是有用的话，那皇室就不会一个个男的都头顶像苏格兰高地平原，一片贫瘠荒凉。

许昕很给面子地笑得震动了整张沙发，不知道是不是在脑海里想象了一下自家教练头顶稀疏的样子。随即马龙把身体扭了过来，额头搁在许昕的肩窝里。许昕又说：“奥运会後，咱们去拉着老秦染头发吧。”

“秦指导肯定不乐意的。”马龙闷闷地说。

许昕说：“到时候就看我的呗。”

“看你啥啊，耍赖的功力啊。”马龙戳了一下许昕的肋下，抬头时发现许昕特别认真地看着他。人都说许昕笑起来特别傻，马龙也无法反驳，毕竟许昕长得这麽一张脸，其实干啥都没差。主要是因为他太用力，笑纹都堆在脸上，本来长得挺小的眼睛被笑纹埋没，剩下一口白得发光的牙，看起来一整个人就是傻气得不行。

也有人说过许昕长得其实挺好，就差在这双眼睛上。

马龙倒是觉得，男人嘛，眼皮耸拉着点也没啥，像张继科那样还能耸出了个性，耸出了风格，瞅着地上空水瓶子都能包含着万千柔情，毕竟不能要求谁都像他室友陈玘长了这麽一副剑眉星目，一个眼神都自带破空而来的刀光血影。

许昕大笑的时候就憨，微笑时有点傻，但当他的招子终於对焦时，终究会带着一股无法拒绝的气息，像蟒蛇那般从足尖缠到颈侧。

以前马龙有一段时候就不能跟许昕对视，一看就想笑，弄得他的小师弟非常疑惑。

後来他发现也不会想笑了，倒是有点不敢看。

再後来嘛，看着还是想笑，只是笑着笑着，就要滚到一块去。

“昕儿。”马龙偶尔会这麽喊他，是单字，带个够柔和的儿化音。

许昕没应他，就是看着马龙，盯得他心慌意乱为止，他知道马龙从来不是个耐得住这些的人，除了打球时刚强不屈，平时一身上下都软绵绵得像他床上的毛绒玩具。见马龙眼睛已经投降，许昕便把人搂了搂紧，闭上眼睛就想去亲他。

快亲上的时候，门就被打开了。砰的一声後，一头雾水的陈玘看着室友跟室友的小师弟在地上意义不明地伸展着手脚。马龙先站起来，跟陈玘打完招呼後，愣在原地手脚都不知道往哪儿放，就差额头上写着大大的尴尬二字，至於许昕就蹶着屁股，趴在地上找了半天眼镜。

陈玘也知道奥运名单发下来後这两小子估计正不痛快呢，心中有点小愧疚，“龙仔，不好意思哈，哥应该敲个门。”

马龙连忙摇头，“这什麽话，是我们两没注意，这是哥你的宿舍，怎麽可能让你还要敲门呢！”

许昕扶着眼镜歪歪扭扭地站起来，马龙给他拨拉着背後外套上的小灰尘。陈玘问他两下午反正放假没事干，要不要跟他去隔壁跟马琳他们斗地主兼唠嗑。马龙想本来也没啥好做的，还没点头就被许昕拉住了手臂，说他两要去看电影。

然而最近根本没有什麽电影好看，许昕出门後看了会手机，把电影跟简介挨个念给马龙听，愣是就没一部电影让两人提起买票的兴趣。四月份的北京不冷不热，太阳下山後的风带着凉意，许昕跟马龙最後也没去看成电影，就准备回宿舍。走着走着，许昕在走廊上说喉咙痒，就跑去买饮料，回头就看见马龙在盯着训练场馆的门口。

灯光从大门没有完全合上的缝隙中透出来，光晕边缘散落在马龙的运动鞋上。

许昕探头问：谁在里面啊，今儿下午不是放假吗？

马龙伸手将门推开了一点儿，场馆的灯映着一个熟悉的身影。许昕啊了一声，吊高了嗓子喊对方的名字：

“力哥！”

王励勤正站在角落一个球桌前看着自己的球拍，偌大的场馆中、整齐的球桌间，这麽一个高大身影显得有点孤伶伶的。

闻声後他向二人招手，露出了招牌的和气笑容，眼睛眯成了一条缝。

这时几个收拾好东西离开的陪练们向马龙他们走来，点点头打招呼後又跟他们擦肩而过，打闹着让对方猜今天食堂的排骨是清蒸还是红烧。许昕怀中抱着两瓶饮料，跟着马龙走进场馆。而马龙经过挡板时顺手拿了毛巾，递给王励勤。

王励勤擦脸後把毛巾揉巴揉巴收着，又笑着看向许昕，“你平时少喝点这个，秦指导老说你胖。”

许昕刚仰头咕噜那口还没喝下，瞪着眼睛差点被呛到。

被隔壁孔指导亲口送过一个外号的马龙有点底气不足，“那是秦指导太瘦了……”

“也是。”王励勤点头，眼神在眼前两个年轻人上绕了个圈儿，没说什麽，就提起了随身的包。

许昕以为是一起去食堂，不过王励勤随後用手指往场馆旁摆着參差不齐的折叠胶椅指了指，“坐一会儿吧。”

王励勤这人就像水一样。掬一把，倒一把，涟漪一会儿就消失了，旁边人看去就是平平静静得像一面镜子。刀砍不断，枪穿过去，火烧了还有蒸气，总会在哪里又凝成水珠落回来。不化不散，汨汨地从过去的岁月流到未来，那些荣耀的光芒、错折的伤痛就沉在清澈的水底，谁都可以一眼看见。只是当人们伸手想去触碰时，才发现水底没有想象中的浅。

但那粼粼的水面仍旧和蔼可亲。

听到王励勤这麽一说，许昕跟马龙基本上是下意识就往椅子上一坐，心里也大概知道王励勤想说什麽，奥运名单下来後大家的心都像被滚油泼了一遍，滋滋冒完烟後，就想找人说话。

不过王励勤倒不是因为落选。

王励勤说，到他这个年纪，一个人的人生可能刚开始，但作为中国的乒乓球运动员来说，差不多走到尽头了。

这话题太伤感了，许昕跟马龙没想到王励勤一来就说这个，不知道怎麽反应。

王励勤伸手捏了捏马龙的肩膀。

“将来是你们年轻人的时代了。马琳在全锦赛後还跟我说，你技术其实到位了，就是这里不到位。”王励勤手点了点马龙的左胸前，特别无奈地笑了笑，“他还来埋汰我，说这真像我。”

“但是他也说，只要你什麽时候这里到位了。你的未来不可估量。”

许昕先反应过来，“哇，这大马哥居然会这麽夸人呐，夸得还是咱小马哥。”

马龙的头低着，瞅着外套上的拉链。

“至於你许昕。”王励勤伸手呼噜着许昕的头发，他老看见秦志戬这麽做，然後就觉得很可爱，“这次拿了P卡也是个很宝贝的经验，不要浪费，知道吗？”许昕一边点头一边说：“那必须的。”

王励勤又嘱咐了几句，不算严肃，语气都格外柔和，毕竟国家队里像许昕、马龙这些他都是看着长大的。说着说着，王励勤看着马龙，脑海就突然回到04年时，教练组因为觉得阎森状态恢复速度不乐观，还特意把马龙拉过来跟他练双打。

那时候的马龙鼓着一张白白的包子脸，浑身上下的都冒着一股青春涩气，跟王励勤练习时可能半天都不说一句话，点头倒是特别的用力。

不过因为效果没有达到预期目标还有其它因素，这配对很快就拆了。

秦志戬通知拆组那天，马龙还特意跑过来跟王励勤道歉，把王励勤弄得哭笑不得。阎森还在旁边说：“这小孩儿怎麽这麽乖。”後来，他两正在准备雅典奥运会时，马龙偶尔会在休息时在挡板後面假装经过，偷偷瞅几眼，阎森往往先看见他就向他招招手，随後王励勤就会一并回头冲他笑。

“走吧，吃饭去。”

王励勤站起来，这时随身包最外侧的口袋中震动了几下，他下意识就去摸那口袋，掏出手机後看见了几条短讯。许昕瞧见王励勤手机的桌面图片有几分眼熟，但一时间又想不起在哪里见过。

许昕跟马龙走在前面，王励勤在後面不慌不忙地回着短讯。

突然，许昕一拍手掌，那图片不就是伊朗杯的底座吗？

王励勤这时正把手机收回裤袋，“怎麽了？”

许昕把去年鹿特丹世乒赛的事情说了出来，王励勤一愣，拿出了手机，把显示屏摆在他两面前。桌面的图片果然是伊朗杯底座上明晃晃的王励勤阎森，连续刻了两遍。

“力哥，你这麽喜欢伊朗杯？”马龙问他。

王励勤职业生涯中拿了这麽多奖杯，伊朗杯并不突出，还不如他拿了三次的圣勃莱德杯。王励勤把手机翻回来，低头瞧着萤幕上自己与多年搭档的名字後，温柔而坚定地点头。他说：“我跟阎森拿的那两次，都没有好好拍过上面的名字，就是没想起来吧。後来放陈列室里，没事我们也不会去拍照。所以还得谢谢秦指导。”

许昕想了想，“是因为遗憾？就是…阎森前辈出车祸後……”

王励勤抬头，视线彷佛能穿过层层钢筋水泥看到外头漆黑一片的天空，“遗憾的话，那其实我有很多，大的、小的，这手机说不定还塞不下。而且这个不属於遗憾。我跟他拿了两届，05年上海那次拿不到，不能都怪车祸。人不能这麽想，会越想越钻进了牛角尖儿。事实是，我们两当时尽力了，就应该要接受这个结局。就是这麽简单。”

马龙突然说：“所以——只是因为森哥而已。”

不是伊朗杯有着特殊的意义，只是因为与那个人一起捧起来，所以伊朗杯变得特殊。

王励勤的笑容似是而非，而许昕觉得自己好像懂了，又好像没懂。


	6. Chapter 6

2000年，吉隆坡。

马来西亚的四月份不单单炎热，一天有可能有二十三个小时都在下大雨，剩下的一个小时就是毛毛雨。王励勤坐在飞机的窗边位置，刚接近吉隆坡空域，他就有点惊讶地看着那大片大片的乌云。坐在王励勤旁边的是领队黄飚，他抬头看了一眼，“东南亚那边夏天天气就这样，很正常。”然後就低头继续处理他的文件去了。王励勤嗯了一声，心里却隐约总有种不祥的预感。

王励勤很少会有这种感觉，忍不住伸手在窗上抹了抹，视线却被前座的刘国梁吸引了。刘国梁同样看着那片乌云，眉头紧紧皱在一起。

说起刘国梁，王励勤隐约觉得他最近有些奇怪，之所以是隐约，是因为他的举动言行皆与往常无异，只是王励勤偶尔撞破几次刘国梁的独处，都是他一个人坐在椅子上，背影透出了点孤寂绝望。对一个刚拿到大满贯的运动员来说，觉得没有目标而放松倦怠是正常的，但这麽绝望是不大可能的。王励勤猜可能是刘国梁陷入了什麽麻烦里，但又希望是自己想多了。

这次45届世乒赛团体赛与单项赛分开举办，单项赛在荷兰埃因霍温，团体赛转移至马来西亚的吉隆坡。而下一届日本大阪世乒赛又是回复旧时的单项赛与团体赛合办，让人都摸不着头脑，以为这只是45届独有的临时决定。当然，後来大家都知道了，自46届日本大阪世乒赛後，同一届的单项赛与团体赛相隔一年，彻底分开於两地举办。

飞机在雨幕中降落，王励勤走在刘国正跟马琳後面，听着前面两人打打闹闹的，却怎麽都鼓不起劲来。王励勤揉了揉眉心，只得把这些从上飞机起就压在心头的不爽利通通怪罪於东南亚潮热的雨季。身後负责运送斯韦思林杯与考比伦杯的工作人员跟王励勤点头示意，不忘祝他们这次把奖杯成功再送回中国，实现个三连冠。

他们临行前，报纸铺天盖地都预测中国必定夺冠而归。女乒不用说，多年制霸。而男乒去年刚出了刘国梁这个新鲜大满贯，在世乒赛上与马琳包览单打冠亚军，男双亦由刘孔与阎王这两对同样包揽前两名，整个国乒队伍气势如虹。

加上刘南奎在去年退役，南韩就剩一个金泽洙，後继无人，对中国威胁已经不复存在。

老对手瑞典还是“三架老马车”：瓦尔德内尔、佩尔森，再加个卡尔松。

有个工作人员还跟他们开过玩笑，瑞典那三个哥们儿，加起来都超过一百岁了。

结果，就是这三个起加起来过百岁的所谓老将，在决赛场上把他们准备收拾收拾继续拿回中国的斯韦思林杯给夺走了。老瓦结束了面对着刘国梁的六连败，孔令辉输给了比自己大九岁的佩尔森，中国先失两分；刘国正没让卡尔松乘胜追击，孔令辉把心不在焉的老瓦扳倒了，中国又得两分。

决胜局是刘国梁对佩尔森。

佩尔森直接捅正手，打相持，将这位新科大满贯送上了绝路。

显示牌定格在21：18，随即团体赛的比分从2：2变成了3；2。

瑞典队将佩尔森围在中间，拥抱在一起，像疯子一般尖叫、像疯子一般欢呼。

全场的欧洲球迷都在咆哮、跳跃，甚至激动至落泪，就像六年前的中国球迷看着中国队从瑞典手上把失去的斯韦思林杯重新夺回来时那麽震撼人心。毕竟，胜利的滋味是实在太好了。

王励勤在决赛没有上场的机会，他坐了五场比赛时间的冷板凳，看着斯韦思林杯是怎麽一步步从中国队的手中滑落，他不是没输过比赛，但从来没有像这次这麽让他无力至极点。马琳已经在旁边哇哇大哭，整件外套前襟上都是泪痕，蔡振华给他递了纸巾，让他别哭了，不然颁奖时多丢人。後来颁奖时马琳还仰着头眨了眨眼睛让眼泪憋回去，没敢看镜头。其它人均是面无表情。

考比伦杯跟着国乒的姑娘们回中国，但斯韦思林杯被瑞典队捎上了行囊，飘洋过海。

他们乘上回程的飞机时阳光普照，刺眼得让王励勤忍不住把窗档板猛地拉下，索性眼不见心不烦。来时雄心壮志，却迎上倾盆大雨；走时心灰意败，又遇见晴天万里，平白生出点讽刺的意味来。飞机上的刘国梁凝视着这片土地，却没有想到十五年後，他会重新以另一个身份回到这里，看着另外五个年轻人，再度捧起斯韦思林杯。

回国後，‘兵败吉隆坡’这五个字冲击着国乒上下，媒体首先重点照顾刘孔，把二人批得体无完肤，蔡振华作为总教练更是难逃一劫。迎着众多愤怒与诘难，在这次世乒赛团体赛的队内总结上，蔡振华才告诉其它人，刘国梁去年8月在例行尿检中表睾酮呈阳性的事情，接受了三个月的飞行药检，承受着极大的压力，幸而国际兵联在美国又做了检测，证明其表睾酮属於内源性的，还他清白。主力层根本没有人知道这件事，连孔令辉都是早他们几天才知道，大家神情恍惚，不知道如何是好。

王励勤回头时看见刘国梁的表情如同在吉隆坡颁奖台上一样，然後站起来沉默了很久，最後说，要是早十天知道证明他无辜的检测结果，他就能以完全不同的心态踏上团体赛的决赛场地，但现在说这些都没有用了，不能把吉隆坡失利都归在这件事上，希望大家继续努力备战悉尼奥运。

蔡振华缓慢地鼓起了掌，大家便纷纷和应。在掌声中，王励勤看见了蔡振华瞬速地用手背擦去了眼角处的细微闪烁。

陈列室柜子里原本放着斯韦思林杯的位置一直空着，刘国梁为了鞭挞自己，没事就会来柜前看着发呆，孔令辉不发一言地陪在他身边，玻璃映出的是两张年轻而沉重的脸孔。

“小辉，我想去剪个头发，一起不？”

“剪啥发型？”

“全剃了。一起呗。”

“……我拒绝。”

悉尼奥运会开幕在即，在美国罗德岱堡打完公开赛的刘国梁漏夜跑出去找了间发廊，狠下心削去了自己的三千烦恼丝。回国後，一队有好几个队员看他们的梁哥剃光头，就有样学样，瞬间队伍里蹭蹭蹭又多了六个光头。那段时间蔡振华给他们奥运前训话，看着这几个劳改犯似的大光头站在他眼前，实在是哭笑不得。

第一次看见刘国梁的光头造型是在美国乘飞机之前，那可把阎森震撼得久久不能言语。回到北京後，第二天他还是老盯着刘国梁的後脑勺看，王励勤实在忍不住在旁边问他：“难道……你也想剪个光头吗？”

阎森摸着自己的浏海，“光头那倒不至於，想剪短点倒是真的。”

“好啊，那等什麽时候，我两一起吧。”王励勤暗自松了口气。刚好经过的孔令辉看了他两一眼，眼神略带点一言难尽。等阎王两人回到训练的角落，阎森寻思着孔令辉跟刘国梁这麽好，其它几个小队员都剃了，怎麽孔令辉没跟着剃呢，这不合理。他顺便把这个疑惑告诉了王励勤。

王励勤用脚尖挑起了地上一颗乒乓球，“估计是偶像包袱吧。”

阎森从球拍包里拿出他的亚萨卡，想起孔令辉曾经收过的一捆捆情书，煞有介事地点了点头。

两人左球桌上互相喂了几球权当热身，王励勤突然说：“森啊，以後你没事还是别剃光头。”

刘国梁的这个光头，很大程度上是因为吉隆坡世乒赛的失利以及兴奋剂事件，削发是次要，明志才是目的，但人要是在道路上走得舒坦，怎麽无缘无由要明志？所谓削发明志，在史书里与卧薪尝胆皆出於同一典故，勾践要是不输夫差，也没有这两句成语了。不输，无削发，不卧胆。他并不觉得光头难看，但不愿意阎森遭受到与刘国梁遭遇相似的事情後，要把自己置诸死地而後生。

阎森奇怪地看他一眼，“你管得挺宽的啊，王大力。”

皱着眉头的王励勤亮出了他的固执，“你先答应我。”

阎森也不是没有见识过王励勤那股奇奇怪怪的执着，但见他这表情就想逗他玩，“那不行，我连自己的头发都没有规划权了？”一板发球送到王励勤的正手位，球却被对方用手给抓住了。阎森一愣，笑了起来，“行了，那我以後真要剃就给你打份规划报告书，等你盖章通过後，我才去剪，这总行了吧。”

王励勤抿了抿唇，估计他跟阎森这种循规蹈矩的人，也遇不上这等百年难遇的惊涛骇浪，虽然说刘国梁这次是人在家里坐、祸从天上来，但天上凭空掉下来的祸毕竟少之又少，他两估计没倒霉到这种份上。

於是，王励勤勉强同意了。

球从手心抛起，被他的狂飙王击中，划出一道完美的弧线。阎森反手推挡，球下网後滚落球桌，停在场馆‘备战悉尼’的横额下方。

过了没多久，悉尼奥运终於在千禧年的九月初拉开了序幕。奥运村位於霍姆布斯海湾，清晨时份从房间的窗户往外看，可以欣赏到帕拉马塔河上弥漫的雾气，以及几辆从旁边码头刚刚出发的小型游艇，在河面上留下道道白色浪花。

乒乓球比赛在体育中心里举行，双打在前，单打在後。中国在男子双打出战的两对还是老配置刘孔与阎王，并在决赛成功会师。

决赛之前，王励勤脑海中都是往日与刘孔二人在男双赛场上交手的过程，不单单是去年的荷兰世乒赛，今年在美国跟巴西的两次公开赛，他跟阎森在决赛都输给了刘孔。李晓东说他们不是不能赢，而是在後面咬得没有对面紧，没有那种不到南墙心不死的决心。

能够受到奥林匹克众神垂青的人，往往都是不给自己留退路的亡命徒。只有毫不保留任何力气，永不放弃直至结束前一秒，从不忘记一路以来的眼泪与汗水，这样才有机会站到巅峰。

刘国梁、孔令辉当然希望卫冕这个奥运双打冠军。然而阎森跟王励勤在这次悉尼奥运都没有单打名额，只有双打能给予他们证明自己的机会。

内战惯例没有场外指导。李晓东在离开前，问了他们两个问题：

“你们清楚自己的目标吗？”

“清楚。”

“你们能完成自己的目标吗？”

面对这个问题，以前的王励勤会说‘尽量’。因为他是一个习惯於不把话说死的人。但在悉尼奥运会，他跟阎森走到这次决赛，面对着上届的冠军组合，他的答案只有一个字：

“能。”

没有如果，没有可能。就一个字。阎森抬头看了看他，什麽都明白了。

比赛开始後阎王便盯死刘孔的中间位，阎森近台用直板优势封堵，摆短灵活滴水不漏，王励勤中远台防守极佳，适当机会大力弧圈进攻得分。那些曾经的软肋，都一一变成使他们所向无敌的利剑。而他们过往输给刘孔的每一板、每一局，如今驱使他们离胜利越来越近。

第四局定格在18：21。

最後一球後，王励勤在全世界的观众面前把阎森一把抱起，整张脸埋在搭档的肩窝，“森，我们做到了…我们做到了……”阎森搂着他，想哭又想笑，心脏饱胀得像得到了全世界。

握手、颁奖後，刘国梁还特意走过来，一边摸着自己的光头，一边拍了拍王励勤的背，扭头跟孔令辉说：“那天我看报道，就叫他两‘阎王’组合，忒有气势，是哇。”孔令辉正在用毛巾擦汗，忍不住笑了起来，“阎王？他两也就打球时像阎王，平时就两个闷和尚。”

“咱两栽在阎王手上，不冤，是哇。”

阎森不好意思地笑了笑，“小辉、国梁，单打加油。”

後面两天的单打比赛，王励勤就跟阎森坐在观众席里，看孔令辉的正手把佩尔森逼死在远台，看老瓦把刘国梁挡在了决赛门外；看孔令辉右脚崴伤後不喊暂停把老瓦逼到决胜局，殊死一搏，多发反手小半高侧切发球，在比分牌掀到21分後，热泪盈眶地低头亲吻他衣服上的国旗。终於，孔令辉成为了继刘国梁以後，中国男乒史上第二个大满贯。

而刘国梁在铜牌战战胜了佩尔森，站在颁奖台最後的一个位置上。

吉隆坡世乒赛期间，国际乒联通过了40毫米大球改革方案，决定自悉尼奥运会之後，乒乓比赛用球将从38毫米改至40毫米。一个时代即将结束，新的时代即将来临。悉尼奥运会这场小球时代的绝唱，颁奖台上史无前例地同时站着三位大满贯。

记者争先恐後地拍摄这足以载入乒乓球历史上的经典时刻。

“咱们中国男乒又多了一个大满贯了，真好。”站起来的阎森在激动澎湃的人潮中，悄悄握紧了王励勤的手，彼此掌心的茧砥砺而合。

小球时代的最後一届奥运会，没有一块乒乓球金牌旁落他人之手。中国队在所有比赛结束後，自然在奥运村先是小小地庆祝了一番，等回国後才是各种隆重的庆功宴。当天晚上，王励勤跟阎森溜了出来，就在奥运村里沿着帕拉马塔河散步。这次悉尼奥运会能够夺得男双金牌，是王励勤最为高兴的事情，至於被排除在单打名额之外，遗憾固然有，但他亦认同自己在奥运周期的大赛单打成绩确实欠佳。

阎森对他说，还有四年，他还年轻。

既然悉尼港不是他一展拳脚的地方，那麽他将会化身十字军骑士，准备征伐美丽的爱琴海。

这时的王励勤与阎森不知道，他们人生曲线已经产生了变化，开始缓慢往上攀升。他们会并肩走到越来越高的位置，看见更多无人知晓的风景，阎王组合这个响当当的名号即将蜚声世界。他们会在2003年走到顶点，走到那条抛物线的顶点。

只不过他们的抛物线，拥有一条尤其残忍的方程式。

他们对此一无所知。毕竟王励勤很年轻，而阎森没有什麽伤病，是队伍里出名的好体质。他们还以为他们有很多的时间。

宁静的夜空下，王励勤与阎森并肩走着，头顶是数不尽的繁星，晚风夹着潮气吹来，隐约还能听见远处奥运村里的乐队在表演。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，走了一会儿，王励勤停下脚步，与阎森二人站在岸边。

“森，送你件礼物。”

王励勤从口袋里掏出了一颗乒乓球，上面是悉尼奥运会的会徽。阎森一边笑一边接过来，“你这，还真是送我个球啊。等一下，这该不会是对那次我送你个捧花的报复吧？”

王励勤赶紧摇头，“当然不是。这个球，是我们决赛用的那一个。”

阎森冷不防被吓了一跳，“你从哪里拿来的？”

“我问过裁判，他说可以，我才拿回来的。”

这颗普通的38毫米白色乒乓球静静躺在阎森的手心，它见证了他们的胜利。王励勤说，他们拿的这个冠军，好歹也是小球时代最後一届的奥运会男子双打，而且还是他们第一个双打世界冠军，怎麽想都应该留点东西做个纪念。

王励勤说过自己不像上海人，但这时阎森却能分明感觉到他心里面细腻柔软的部份。“那我收着了。”阎森正想把球收到外套的口袋里，王励勤却快一步拉住了他的手腕，随即连同乒乓球把阎森的手都包在自已的手里。

他们在一起了，却又像不在一起。这一整年都在备战世乒赛跟奥运，两人都没有时间想太多无关紧要的事情，王励勤偶尔会觉得跨年的那个夜晚可能是他的一场梦。他与阎森都不是把腻歪挂在嘴边的人，甚至没有跟对方说过爱这个字。要突然说谁爱不爱谁，在他们这种日夜相对的生活中反而带着奇异。阎森怕换电线、电灯泡这种活儿，於是每一次都是王励勤来，他站在下面扶着椅子；王励勤喜欢在宿舍里唱歌，阎森就在旁边给他指点哪句唱得不够好；他们两个聊到车的时候，王励勤总是要让阎森同意他的看法，要是阎森不依他，两人可以在场边休息时争得脸红耳赤。

从96年访欧开始，他们就是双打搭档。训练时也会吵架，吵得凶了还会把陪练们吓得去找教练，但他们就是能转过头就一起吃饭，晚上在宿舍沙发上挤着看电视。

当感情都刻到了骨子里，大概就没有人会介意爱不爱这种问题了。

不过，在比赛过後，王励勤终於能停下脚步，回头看见那个永远在他身边的阎森。

他哼起了这次奥运的主题曲，虽然只记得头几句，那已经包含了他最想告诉对方的话。

“Is this the hope of the world in my hands,

（如果我掌握着世界的希冀）

I'll take this moment,to be all that I can.

（我会捉住机会，尽我所能）

Look to you to see the future.

（和你一起展望未来）

Stronger and free.

（更坚强和自由）”

阎森的英语不算好，但这几句歌词他还是懂的，他笑着：“所以第三句歌词里，到底看的是我，还是未来？”王励勤说：“是你，也是未来。”乒乓球躺在两人交叠的手心中央，此刻竟如同宇宙。因为这麽小的一颗球，盛载了他们全部的梦想。

他顿了顿，“因为你就是我的未来。”


	7. Chapter 7

莫斯科时间与北京时间相差五个小时。

许昕算了一下，现在北京那边刚好是吃完饭後的自由训练时间。他正坐在叶卡捷琳堡机场候机大厅里，旁边是戴着鸭舌帽睡得正香的方博，後面的周雨跟阎安不知道在聊什麽，尚坤去了洗手间。伦敦奥运後，许昕基本是埋头參加公开赛，先是在苏州的中国公开赛，男單八強，跟王励勤拿了双打冠军；然後在这次叶卡捷琳堡的俄罗斯公开赛拿了男单冠军，双打搭档是方博，在决赛赢了阎安跟周雨。成绩看起来算是还过得去。

——看起来。

许昕有时候觉得巡回赛真是个很鸡肋的东西，打得好了别人就说又不看这些边边角角的小比赛，打得差了排名上不去在世乒赛抽签要是倒霉起来分分钟一二三轮游，这麽多年来能在巡回赛拿冠军让人记住的估计就两个，一个萨姆索诺夫、一个王励勤，还都是因为数量取胜。然而提起他两，大部份人都只会想起世界杯三冠跟世乒赛三冠，哪有巡回赛什麽事，25个跟26个有什麽区别。

所以除非能做到像老萨跟王励勤那样，不然的话那些冠亚军最大的差别不过是奖金以及国际排名上或多或少的分数加成。

所以说是鸡肋。大家都要拿，也不是没有拿的价值，但又知道拿了也就那样。

许昕拿出口袋的手机，点开微信後找到跟马龙的对话框，不知道打些什麽好，手指就在上面划来划去。对上一条是马龙发给他的，就是简单的祝他俄罗斯公开赛顺利，还连续带了三个特别傻的微笑表情。

许昕想告诉他自己拿了男单跟男双的冠军，但转念一想估计马龙应该早知道了。许昕发着呆，手指悬在屏幕上，扭头看见隔壁方博张着嘴睡觉的的样子怪搞笑，就对着他拍了张照片，准备留着日後勒索方博帮忙带夜宵。

突然，方博在梦里唠叨了几声，把许昕小小地吓了一跳，下意识把手机锁了屏。这时女队的几个回来了，打打闹闹的，朱雨铃跟冯亚兰手上还拿着几个小玩偶。

“哎小朱，你们这哪里买的？”许昕好奇地问。朱雨铃指了指後面的免税店，有点腼腆地笑着。许昕道谢後，见离登机时间还早，拿了钱包跟手机就往店里走。他没多少卢布，都是领队在出发前给的，换成人民币估计一百多两百。

许昕走进免税店，柜台後的金发碧眼斯拉夫美女对他笑了笑，他也对人家笑了笑，礼尚往来。店里卖的都是纪念品三件套，明信片文件夹钥匙扣，图片上不是滴血大教堂就是神圣殉道者修道院。角落里有个藤木篮子，装的都是布玩偶。许昕蹲在篮子旁边仔细扒拉，找到两只手掌这麽大的西伯利亚熊，一灰一棕，基於尺寸关系并无半点威严，只有十分可爱。

买完後许昕走回候机大厅的长椅，口袋里的手机震了一下。许昕一把抓牢了两熊娃娃，一边把手机抽出口袋。

秦志戬给他发了个语音。许昕凑到耳边按下播放，他就这样站在叶卡捷琳堡机场候机大厅里聆听他师父的教诲。秦志戬语气不算严肃，先是说他这次公开赛的成绩还可以，然後让他继续保持状态准备世界杯。许昕咬了咬下唇，老老实实地回了好的两个字。

等许昕走回到队伍所在的长椅，方博已经醒了，正在跟周雨他们打扑克，第一眼就看见许昕手上的熊玩偶，“哎哟蟒哥，你这买给谁的啊？”

许昕灵活地躲开了方博想拿走玩偶的手，“反正不是给你的。”

方博哼了一声，甩了两张对K，没人要。

许昕坐下後，把两只熊放到膝盖上，然後拍了张照，顺手加了个小清新滤镜。他想发给马龙，本来手指都已经快按在发送键上，还是没发出去，最後把两只熊玩偶塞进了背包。

在飞机上许昕睡得很不安稳，而且做了一个很长的梦，梦裡是伦敦。

ExCel体育馆旁边就是泰晤士河，乒乓球的发源地就这样迎来了这项运动历史上第七个大满贯，不是最年轻的，却是最快的。团体赛後大家准备在场地合影，秦志戬回头一看，许昕不见了，就出出去找人，结果发现许昕一个人站在等班车的地方。秦志戬知道许昕这时候的心情复杂，奥运会对他们的意义远超出了单纯的体育比赛。许昕拿的是P卡，他在之前的训练跟三个主力完全一样，但比赛时他就只能坐在旁边，看着他的同伴们在赛场上攻城掠池，他像一个无关的观众。

当时秦志戬问他以後知道怎麽做了吗，许昕说知道了。

在梦里，他跟马龙坐在摩天轮伦敦眼的观景舱里，宽敞的空间里只有他跟马龙两人，窗外是泰晤士河南岸的璀璨夜景。舱里没有灯，空调温度开得很低，两人并肩坐着，窗外的光影被切割成细碎的几何体，从他们的身体上滑过。

寂寥高空之中，黑暗如影随形，寒冷钻心刺骨。

他与马龙最害怕的东西都齐存了，所以许昕从一开始就知道这只是一个梦。如果是梦的话，许昕也就无所谓了，他坐在座位上，看旁边的马龙把毛茸茸的後脑勺对着他，手掌张开贴在窗上，好像是想抓住什麽。

“你抓不住光。”许昕突然说。然而他自己本人都不知道这个逻辑在哪里。

马龙的手僵了一下，但没有回头看许昕。

他低低地说：“我能。”

“你不能抓住所有东西。你不能的，不是你的错，你只是不能而已，像我一样。”许昕不知道自己为什麽要生气，语速又快又重，像子弹一样。马龙重复了一遍，“我能。”许昕想揍他，但又想亲他，他不知道为什麽。

下一刻马龙站了起来，弯腰把嘴唇贴在许昕的额头上。许昕的气好像就消了，连在梦中他都觉得自己真的太好哄了，眼睛直酸。但马龙又转身打开了舱门，猛地灌进来的冷风把许昕想说的话倒噎进喉咙。马龙在风声中站到门口边缘，对着许昕又喊了一遍，“我能。”

然後向後倒下，如同殉教的圣徒，脸上毫无惧色。

许昕想去抓住他，但又被人扯住了外套的下摆。

他回头时看见了年幼的自己，剪的是西瓜头，身上穿着徐州市体校的运动服。个子小小的，嫩得像秋天浅塘里一把新鲜的水葱。

“放、放开我，我要…我要去……”许昕磕磕巴巴。小时候的自己没有放手，用力地扯紧了许昕的衣服，另一只手上握着一个圆圆的玩意儿，然後递给他。

他说：“这不是你想要的吗？”

那是一块奥运金牌。

这是不是我想要的？是的，这是我想要的，是我不顾一切都希望争取的。

许昕僵硬地伸手接过来，小时候的自己终於笑了，然後用力把他推下了观景舱。他在夜色中坠落在泰晤士河，然後被冰冷的河水所包围，手中的金牌还在闪耀着。

许昕再度睁开眼睛时，看见的是安静的机舱，只有乘客熟睡时此起彼落的呼吸声。他觉得自己手里好像握着些什麽，低头一看才发现是刚才空姐给他的硬纸杯塾，被他揉皱了攥在手心。隔壁的方博倒是没有睡着，一双大眼睛正瞪着他。

许昕压低声音，“干嘛？”

方博用手指了指自己的脸，又给他递了张纸巾。

许昕一愣，手抹在脸颊上，满是泪水。他接过纸巾，跟方博说了声谢谢。方博其实没有看起来这麽不靠谱，他没有说话，沉默亦是一种礼貌。每个人都应该有独享自己眼泪的机刻。

“不要告诉其它人。”许昕把脸上的泪痕擦得一乾二净，方博嗯了一声。许昕大概是心虚，又补充了一句，“特别是马龙。”

在飞机上握个杯塾泪流满脸，说出去都觉得丢人。

下飞机後已经是北京时间十点。许昕站在送他们回公寓的大巴前，在与马龙的对话框里刚打了‘我回来了’四个字，抬眼就看见手机上面的时间都快十一点了。马龙的作息基本媲美老年人，十点正准时启动自动导航，目点地只有一个，就是床铺。但许昕今天在手机点开跟马龙的对话已经太多了，自已都嫌矫情，反正又不是打电话，一个讯息怎麽了。

点下发送键後，许昕把手机塞进裤袋，大步走上大巴，挑了个窗边位置坐下。

大巴启动後，车窗外是首都的流光溢彩、霓虹万千，车窗内是一个个抓紧时间补眠的运动员。许昕来了北京这麽多年，并没有真正在这里走过多少路，他突然觉得从窗边掠过的风景其实都挺陌生。北京对他的定义不过是公寓方圆几十里的地方，顺带故宫天安门天坛旅行套餐，仔细想想，也就跟一个旅客差不多。只不过旅客最後打包打包总会回到自己的家，而他许昕一年到头在徐州家里的时间跟上他家抄电表的差不了多少。五年级就去了南京，然後去上海曹乒，再进国家队……飘飘荡荡像絮，惟一的根就扎在了手上那块球拍，从亚萨卡到斯帝卡，然後就是现在的玫瑰五。名字极好听，好像从根里长出了玫瑰，荆棘纠在花瓣旁边，又痛又美丽。

回到天坛公寓後许昕倒是清醒得很，睁着眼睛躺在床上，又忍不住抽出手机，一句‘我回来了’孤伶伶地躺在马龙的三个微笑表情下面，好像每一划都透出点委屈来。最後他把手机往枕边一丢，抱着被子糊里糊涂就睡着了。

天刚蒙蒙亮，许昕就起来了，在健身房跟体能师聊了一会儿後，就开始一个人跑步。

这次世界杯的名额落在了他跟马龙身上，秦志戬说得很明白，他两的目标就是小组第一出线，各守半区，会师决赛。最坏打算亦必须要半决赛碰头。所以，半决赛、决赛，许昕总要跟马龙遇到的，这个冠军对两人都很重要，秦志戬说到这里，愣是没说下去。

手心跟手背都是肉，秦志戬没有天生一副硬心肠，说不出谁拿他都高兴这话来。

马龙跟许昕都听得懂就是了，没有逼着为他们愁白两鬓的教练表态，巧妙利落地转了话题。说到底这师徒仨就像三只刺猬，早就把肚皮亮了给彼此，里里外外门儿极清，心肝脾肺像隔着玻璃，一身的刺那都是扬给外人看的，哪舍得真的去戳对方。

但不戳又不代表不会流血，毕竟这是个冠军只能有一个的残忍世界。

下午许昕在训练馆见到了马龙，秦志戬站在旁边给他讲球，许昕隐约听见张继科的名字，他就猜到秦志戬又是让马龙多学着点张继科。哪个教练不希望门下弟子像张继科，445天的大满贯，但张继科就是张继科，谁也复制不了。大赛打得好，无非靠的是就是一颗不重不轻、但足够强壮的大心脏。马龙的心太重，而他的心太轻，所以秦志戬老是在说：你两匀一点，就一点，我的白头发能少一半。

看见许昕後，马龙跟他打招呼，他闷闷地应了。

马龙以为他是舟车劳顿，想伸手拍拍他肩膀，却被躲开了。许昕躲了後也怔了一下，自己这是躲什麽躲？不知道，总之看见马龙他心就像塞了一把豆子的竹筒，稀里哗啦，七上八下。马龙看着他，可能不知道为什麽许昕会这样，可能也知道，反正他聪明得很。

“回来就好。”秦志戬说，又安排陪练跟许昕练习。马龙什麽都没说，继续在隔壁练他的接发球去，秦志戬站在档板边上，看着一左一右两个弟子，都鼓着一股不知道哪里来的气儿，一板比一板使劲。

有劲总好过没劲。

这次的世界杯在英国，他们刚从伦敦回来，没过两个月就要去利物浦。秦志戬一想到这里，膝盖好像生生从骨缝钻出了酸软感。他不讨厌潮湿多雨的地方，可他的膝盖讨厌。

又过了不到一个星期，秦志戬带着两人跟随行人员，乘上了往利物浦的飞机。午夜的航班，在布拉格中转，到达利物浦的时间大概是晚上六点。许昕理所当然地被安排坐在马龙旁边，而队医跟秦志戬坐在前面，得空时就给他按按膝盖。

马龙上飞机後问空姐拿了毯子，倒头就睡，没给许昕跟他搭话的机会。

许昕戴上了耳机，调出了空白格就在单曲循环，但歌词一句句的都像在戳他的心窝子，胸闷得要命，索性又把播放器关了。回来後许昕跟马龙相处跟以前差不多，但都心知肚明有些东西隔在两人中间，打个招呼字字都带着寒气。马龙心思细，况且许昕这反差是个人都能感觉出来了，他从来不是那种打破沙锅的人，与人相处时，一但身边的人退一步，他可以退上一百步。自小离家，孤身一人在外，旁人心思他都摸得透，他从不愿意去伤害他人，但也不会给别人伤害自己的机会。

许昕看见他这样其实自己也难受，但这次不一样，他要再想清楚，再清楚一点。他就像站在川流不息的河流中央，四方八面都是刺骨的冰水，他的迷惘没有答案，他的感情没有归属，他的痛楚没有尽头。无情的河水在冲击着他，他站不稳、抓不住。

再给他一点时间。

许昕忍不住替马龙拉了拉毯子，动作很轻，但马龙还是被惊到了，他的眼睫颤了颤。看见马龙没醒来，许昕暗自松了口气，然後窝在自已椅子上，一会儿就睡着了。

等许昕睡着後，马龙才睁开眼睛。

他压根儿就没睡着，拿了毯子就在装睡，他怕要是醒着，还要看见许昕装作若无其事地跟他聊天。许昕自伦敦奥运後就浑身不对劲，秦指导说这是好事，这次的P卡把他刺激狠了，让他终於看清楚了自己是在一个竞争极其激烈的团队。回国後马龙好歹也是个奥运冠军，虽然比脚不沾地的张继科闲一点，但也要參加不少社会活动，许昕一个人跑了两站公开赛，从俄罗斯回来就还是这个别扭样子。马龙真的想揪着他领子问他：那你把我看成什麽了？是不是他们之间往後就得是不死不休的对手了？但这次拿P卡的不是他，全场都只能坐在观众席的也不是他，他没有权利去替许昕豁达。

所以马龙只是沉默，许昕想得通也好，想不通也好，他只会在旁边看着。说起来冷漠，但这只是马龙习惯的一部份，他坚信世界上所以道理都只有本人领悟才能刻骨铭心，要跨过去的栏也只能自已抬腿，哪怕摔到骨折那都是自己的人生。

到达利物浦，两人时差勉强倒过来後不久，小组赛名单就出了。

马龙在的A组就有威胁的就一个庄智渊，许昕在的B组则有老萨。小组赛也就那样，但马龙却被庄智渊零封，吃了一个0：4，把秦志戬吓了够呛，最後以两胜一负的成绩小组第二出线。许昕三战全胜，小组第一出线。

马龙不能小组第一出线的话，他就会跟许昕同样分在下半区。

狙击了梅兹，送走江天一，两人在半决赛相遇。

说起来有点不可思议，但这真的是许昕跟马龙这麽多年来第一次在三大赛里面碰头，当然这次二人自从得知世界杯名额落在他两身上後都晓得相遇是必然的事，只是没能会师在决赛，多少有点遗憾。

他与马龙在公开赛遇到过无数次，但每当看见站在球桌对面的马龙，他都能重新领悟到原来同一个躯壳下能够拥有截然不同的灵魂。对於马龙，大家说他听话，队医说他乖，球迷说他有点愣，许昕想，那是因为他们无法站在球桌前，毫无保留地面对着他。

马龙握起球拍後，如同岩浆初凝，内在沸腾如火焰，外表坚定似冰川。

小组赛输给庄智渊後，马龙反而清醒了，他险些被过去两届的阴影拌住了脚，他要往前走，就必须把过去的抛下。所以他看见许昕後更紧握了球拍，他不能输，他尝够了铜牌的滋味。

许昕抿着唇，他亦迫切地需要一个世界杯的冠军来证明自己。他记得在伦敦里每一个辗转反侧的夜晚，他记得观战时如坐针毡的每一刻，他记得在男单、团体颁奖时怅然若失的巨大空虚感。上半区已经打完了半决赛，进入决赛的是波尔。他对波尔的胜算一直很高。

裁判示意，小球抛起。

如果，那时候许昕能看清楚马龙眼中再无退路的决绝，或许他能够输得体面些。

半决赛後，决赛与铜牌战连场，马龙跟波尔拼金牌，许昕跟老萨争铜牌。

秦志戬就一个，就算拿刀照头劈下去也分不出两个秦志戬来，他只能做一个人的场外。马龙是第一次打进世界杯决赛，秦志戬看他的眼睛就知道，他需要自己。许昕输了半决赛後，站在场边看着秦志戬，“秦指导，你给马龙做场外吧。我自己一个人也能打好比赛。”

许昕苦笑，铜牌战很悲情，因为根本没有赢家，何必要强迫秦志戬为了他放弃辅导马龙的机会。何况他的对手是老萨，他在小组赛刚把对方打了个4：1。要是自己在秦志戬的位置，在这种只能二选一的情况下肯定也会选马龙。

秦志戬看出了他的魂不守舍，但把希望寄托在他能够自我调整。

最终，2012世界杯冠军奖杯落在马龙手上，许昕输给了萨姆索诺夫，仅列第四名。

当天晚上，许昕没有跟他们一起吃晚饭，自己一个人待在房间里。秦志戬为马龙终於赢得他第一个三大赛冠军而高兴，但另一方面想起许昕，却是百感交集。他曾经在访问中说过，人生最大的希望能看见两名弟子在三大赛的决赛相遇，但同时又非常纠结与苦恼万一此事成真。北京奥运会男单决赛上，他是亲眼目赌吴敬平脸上极其复杂的表情，以及在结果出来後难言悲喜的泪水。

马龙在晚上兴致不高，在应对其它人的祝贺时都是平静的，心里掂记的都是留在房间里的许昕，他两本来就是一间房间。晚饭後，马龙在酒店餐厅给许昕带了一盒子的面包与肉类，还有几瓶花花绿绿的饮料。秦志戬送他到房门，没有跟着进去，他认为有时候还是年轻人能说开来。特别是刚输掉比赛，跟老萨那场比分这麽难看，他也怕自己把话不小心就说重了。等回北京後，他总有机会再跟许昕说这些，到时候许昕自己也能冷静地回头来重新审视自己这次的世界杯之旅，所以不急。

秦志戬把手放在马龙肩上，轻轻地捏了捏，然後就回自己房门休息了。

用房卡开门後，马龙发现房间没有开灯，一片漆黑，晚风将窗帘吹成了无声的波浪，马龙从布料扬起的缝隙中看见许昕一个人坐在阳台的椅子上。

马龙带上门，走到阳台旁边，“我给你带了点吃的。多少吃点吧，别饿着。”

许昕回头看着他，低低地嗯了一声。

九月下旬的利物浦只有十多度，晚上温度更低，马龙站了一会儿觉得手脚都是冷的，许昕比他还怕冷，怎麽就一个人在阳台上待这麽久。

马龙说：“你不冷麽？”

许昕没理他，这时候倒是真像一对师兄弟，连轴的点儿都这麽相似。

“要是给冻病了，你让我怎麽跟秦指导交待，你就不能好好对待自己。”马龙觉得自己应该去洗澡、去干点别的，但他放不下许昕，他不想就这样把许昕晾在阳台。

许昕说：“病了就病了，秦指导又不会怪你，我都这麽大了。”

“许昕，你都知道自己这麽大了，那能不能为那些关心你的人着想？”马龙觉得自己其实没啥立场对许昕生气，但他就是气，气得要命，把声音压得都在抖，由得那些自从许昕俄罗斯回来後被冷对待後的郁闷都喷薄而出。

许昕攥紧了手心，“马龙，你是怎麽熬过来的？”

这话一说出口，许昕自己都愣了，他不应该说这些的，今天马龙拿了冠军，他怎麽能说这种话。

“怎麽熬？”马龙反而气笑了，“就这麽熬啊。在今天之前，两个世界杯铜牌，三届世乒赛没打到过第七场，我不也熬过来了？24岁了连奥运单打都排不上，不也熬过来了？你是非要比这些吗许昕？”

好不容易拿了个三大赛冠军，马龙觉得自己应该高兴，应该喝他个天昏地暗，怎麽就在这冷得要死的房间里跟许昕僵持成这样。许昕是不是还觉得自己委屈，所以这是要成为比惨大会麽，要比这个的话马龙是不是要从自小离家後受到过的委屈都拉出来说，是不是要把心头那些都已经结痂的伤口都撕下来给许昕看，然後许昕也同样，等大家都把那些陈年旧伤弄得重新流血，最後在血泊中互相指责、抱头痛哭？

许昕猛地站起来，“我不是这个意思，我……”

“你就是这个意思。”马龙的脸刹白，不知道是因为生气，还是那些从阳台拼命往里灌的冷风，“从伦敦回来後，你到底在想什麽？你是现在才知道国家队这麽残酷吗？你这是跟谁在抠气，跟秦指导、还是跟我？”马龙说到最後，声音都在哽咽，他不想这麽怂地流眼泪，他只是真的很想知道许昕到底在想什麽。许昕伸手抓住马龙的手臂，一副豁出去的表情，“我没有在想什麽，更没有生谁的气，我只是气自己怎麽这麽不争气。在伦敦看见你们打完团体赛准备拍照，我的脑子轰的一下就懵了……如果我没有去伦敦的话可能会不会怎麽大的反应，但真的，看到你们能够上场比赛…我就只能坐在下面。”

“因为我喜欢你，但我又希望超越你，这太混乱…我——”

许昕一愣，这恐怕是世界上最不恰当的表白时机了。他知道马龙也喜欢他，不然怎麽可能容许他们平时那些亲昵至极点的小动作，只是这层窗纸始终没有被谁捅破。他还曾经想着有一天，他会用最浪漫的方式跟马龙正式在一起，而绝不是这种两人都筋疲力尽的破碎模样。

“那我给你个建议，把我当成纯粹的竞争对手，这不就解决问题了吗？”

被告白的对象声音特别冷，但眼睛周围都红得要滴血。许昕觉得这些天自己都白琢磨了，每次看见了马龙通红的眼眶都总要败下阵来，又惶论要谈什麽事情。许昕某种程度上是行动派，不管三七二十一就搂紧了他师兄，想去亲他，以前只敢亲脸颊跟额角，现在就冲着嘴唇去。马龙被许昕气得头正昏，就拼了命地躲。

两人在推掇中倒在了许昕的床上，埋在了那堆没有叠好的被子里，不知道是谁咬破了谁的嘴唇，马龙感觉舌尖有淡淡的血腥味，一下子眼泪就忍不住了，顺便放弃挣扎。当许昕如愿以偿吻开他师兄的齿关，嘴里尝到的却是苦涩的泪水。许昕的唇离开了，双手撑在马龙脑袋旁边，在阴影里看着马龙用外套袖子在抹眼泪。

在半决赛下来时，许昕用了好久才走出那股情绪里，他差点把喜欢马龙的感情都给丢失了。

到底应该怎麽跟喜欢的人互相竞争，又怎麽跟竞争的对手互相喜欢？许昕自己都没有想明白的问题，却在逼马龙给他一个答案。许昕自己都瞧不起自己。他能与队友共同竞争、并肩向前，但马龙不一样，从他来到秦志戬门下那一天起，那个长得特别白的师兄对他来说就注定不一样。

马龙一边扭过头不去看他，一边想，许昕这到底是傻还是想太多。

“你会讨厌张继科吗？”马龙突然问。

许昕摇头，没来得及问为什麽，马龙又问：“那皓哥呢？”

许昕还是摇头。马龙接下来一个个报了好多名字，把许昕弄得一头雾水。

马龙叹了一口气，“你既然不讨厌他们，那难道你讨厌我？”

“那肯定不会啊。”

“所以说，我是你的队友，那跟你喜欢我有什麽关系？”马龙伸手理了理许昕的领子，完全是出於习惯，哪怕他被许昕整个人压在床上，都忍不住这麽做。

“这其实只是一件很简单的道理。咱们之间，没有谁要受谁保护。你要做的，不是保护我，而是跟我一起向前走，不要落下，懂了吗？”马龙觉得自己说得挺明白了，许昕再不懂，他真没辙。

许昕愣了一下。他下意识把马龙放在了喜欢的人这位置上，想去保护他，但伦敦奥运後他发誓要努力打好每一场球，结果陷入了自已制造的茅盾漩涡里去。在半决赛他打得越是拼命，就越是迷惘。然而他这时终於领悟到，他能给马龙的、而马龙同时最需要的，其实是尊重。

在球桌上，我是与你旗鼓相当的对手；在场下，我也是能与你共同进退的队友。

他的烦恼，其实不过都是因为他没有把我放在一个与马龙平等的位置上而己，而马龙偏偏与他是绝对平等的。

马龙很强大，他不需要许昕的庇佑，他走得比许昕更远，也比他想得更清楚。

许昕醍醐灌顶，原来就是这麽简单而己。

他泄气般把头靠在马龙颈窝里，“……你是不会觉得我很幼稚？”马龙终於笑了，摸了摸他的头，“是有点。”

许昕声音都带着哭腔，听上去怪可怜的，“那我们算是在一起了麽？你要是觉得刚才太唐突了，你就把它给忘了，我们重来一遍，好不好？”

“刚才…也还行吧。不用重来了，挺符合你性格的。”

这句话让许昕不敢去细想自己在马龙心中的形象，一骨碌从床上跳起来，赶紧把阳台的窗关上，顺便把马龙拉起来。他又在洗手间拿了毛巾，用暖水弄湿了递给马龙。

马龙眼睛容易肿，他也怕明天秦指导看见了不知道要想什麽，就默默用毛巾敷着。许昕狼吞虎咽地把马龙带给他的面包夹肉给吃了，一边嚼一边问马龙：“你去过俄罗斯吧，有没有去过叶卡捷琳堡？”

马龙想了想，去俄罗斯的两次都是莫斯科，便摇了摇头。

许昕就笑，说等他回去後给他一个惊喜。

後来，马龙床头又多了两只小小的熊玩偶，样子憨厚，小眼睛黑得像芝麻。

（备注：截止2016年10月，2012年的世界杯半决赛仍然是蟒龙二人在三大赛的惟一一次相遇。）


	8. Chapter 8

2001年，大阪。

国乒一行人所乘的飞机在黄昏中降落在大阪国际机场，日本乒协安排的大巴直接把他们送到住宿的地方，离举办第四十六届世乒赛的大阪中央体育馆很近。

大巴上，阎森自然跟王励勤坐在一起，前面是杨影跟秦志戬。阎森本来在看在日本机场随手拿的地图，就光听见杨影在咋呼，把手上的报纸扬得呲嘶作响，他就忍不住好奇起来，巴着秦志戬的椅背问他们在聊什麽。

秦志戬翻了一个白眼，“别，阎森你要是把当我当好兄弟的话，就别问。”

杨影一脸看热闹不嫌事大，把从飞机上带下来的报纸塞给了阎森。经过他们这一闹腾，原本在看书的王励勤都好奇探头过来看阎森手上的报纸，大概是杨影在北京国际机场拿的，角落写着电视剧国球手即将上映，还附了一张秦志戬跟刘伟依偎在一起剧照。

刘伟是王涛当年的双打搭档，世乒赛混双三连冠，那可是连刘国梁看见都就要喊一声前辈的。

“我跟她演的是情侣，情侣，你们满意了吧。”秦志戬一副自暴自弃的样子，半跪在座椅上看着王励勤跟阎森，手肘落在椅背上撑着下巴，还吹了一下自己的浏海。杨影笑得上气不接下气，“我们秦大帅哥最後啊，还得了白血病，香消那个玉殒了！”

这下子，连王励勤都忍不住笑了，“这剧情怎麽这样啊，侯英超、马琳他们去客串时不是说场景都挺正常的吗？”

秦志戬更是气不打一处来，“正常个屁，剧本老是让我哭，当我眼睛是水龙头吗，扭开就有自来眼泪水流下来啊。我最後都是把那个跟风油精差不多的东西涂在眼睛周围，死盯着一面墙，才有那麽一点点儿眼泪下来，导演还老不满意！”

“看来你是没有当演员的天赋，还是老老实实打球吧。”阎森总结道。

杨影还逗秦志戬：“那剧照上你跟刘伟姐有台词不，说出来听听？”

“杨影我警告你，你不要得寸进尺。”秦志戬已经气若游丝，整张脸埋在手掌间。杨影用手戳了他一下，“你不告诉我，我就去问丁颖，你自已选。”

秦志戬沉默了一会儿，最後终於坦白从宽：“那时候我搂着刘伟前辈说……说……两年很快就会过去……两年一过去……我就和你结婚……”杨影听完後笑得都快断气儿了，用手使劲锤着椅子背，把最前面的蔡振华都给吸引了过来，问她怎麽会事。

杨影立马坐回椅子上，对着蔡振华挥了挥手，表示什麽事都没有发生。

大巴开动後，阎森看着还在手上的报纸，大阪湾的夕阳给他的头发外围染了一圈金线，王励勤看着他，没有说话，只是老样子在微笑。

悉尼奥运会的时候，秦志戬没有名额，就留在了北京，本来想在送走參赛人员後马上做膝关节手术的，却被拉去參加了一个讲述国家乒乓球队的电视剧的拍摄。电视剧不长，剧情也简单，就是讲述一次世乒赛失利後，国家乒乓球队上下一心，并在下一届获取佳绩。秦志戬饰演的胡大刚是国乒队员，并在刚得知自己名字在世乒赛名单上之时，就不幸患上了白血病。至於李乐饰演的林逸峰，原型不好说是谁，但兴奋剂事件俨然是取材自刘国梁。完成拍摄任务後，秦志戬就脱下了剧组给他提供的病号服，穿上了真正的病号服，进行膝关节手术。

国乒队伍回国时，秦志戬还没出院，阎森就跟王励勤去亲切慰问了一番，还给他带了悉尼奥运会的吉祥物娃娃当作纪念品。吉祥物一共三只，笑翠鸟、鸭嘴兽跟针鼹，放在一个深蓝色的礼盒里面。王励勤坐在椅子上给他们削梨，阎森照着礼盒里的单子给秦志戬念这三只动物的寓意，反正还是老一套，奥运精神不可少，全球人民都友好。秦志戬举起那只笑翠鸟毛绒娃娃端详了半天，得出一个评价：“好丑。”

阎森先是表情沉重地点头同意，不过，他又说：“这比上一届的好不少了，起码能看出来是个动物。陈列室有只亚特兰大奥运会的吉祥物，整得跟外星人似的，都不知道是啥玩意儿。”

王励勤把梨削好放进盘子里，“那老外的审美，咱是欣赏不来。”

“我们国家明年要继续申奥吧，说不定这次能成功，就能在家门口举办奥运会了。”秦志戬用牙签戳了一块梨，“唉，96年那会儿我们就差两票，就两票，不然的话今年我就能亲眼看着你两拿这个双打冠军。”他用那块晶莹水润的梨指了指二人，又遗憾地把它送入嘴里。

阎森还在收拾那堆纪念品，王励勤用牙签给他戳了一块，用手肘碰了碰他。阎森扭头就咬下来，动作一气呵成，然後继续低头翻他的东西去，“四年後是雅典，八年後说不定真能是北京。”

“八年？”秦志戬躺回枕头上，“八年後我都不知道在哪个旮旯待着了。”

“要真是在北京……”阎森将袋子里一盒饼乾丢到秦志戬床上，“我那时三十三，早退役了。到时候我就买票当个观众，说不定还能看见马琳那小子。”

秦志戬瞟了一眼王励勤，“大力那时候也三十了吧。不过我看好他，应该还能打球，毕竟那身腱子肉，忒吓人。”

“我要是退役了，我就跟森一起坐观众席看比赛；我还是没退役，那你们就在观众席上面看我比赛。”王励勤温柔地笑了笑，用纸巾擦乾净了水果刀。

“我发现你们倒是想得美，现在八字都没一撇呢，而且八年後的事情谁知道啊。还不如想想明年在日本大阪的世乒赛。”阎森说，顺便打开饼乾盒，塞了一块给秦志戬。秦志戬一边嚼，一边含含糊糊地说：“哎，我是真想在自已国家參加一届奥运会。别说，哪怕參加不了，能亲眼看见一次也是好的……”

阎森说：“你这不废话，谁不想啊，大家都想，问题这些也不是我们能决定的。……我跟大力回去了啊，好好躺着，明天晚上再来看你。”

秦志戬右膝盖的毛病主要是骨质老化，软骨耗损後脱落在关节腔游离，队内训练时跑动一多，那些小碎骨就容易把关节卡住，剧痛之余膝关节就如同被上锁一般，动都动不了。由於情况不算太严重，他一直靠消炎止痛药硬撑着，直至大球时代来临，他才下定决心去做手术，取出膝盖里面的碎骨。

做完手术没多久，他就顶着石膏回来训练，脚动不了，就举哑铃，後来被队医勒令远离健身房，他就坐在场馆旁边看队友训练。

阎森天天唠叨秦志戬让他好好休息，他就不听。弄得阎森後来也懒得说他，就偶尔在训练间歇时经过他的座位，随手从地上捡个乒乓球，往他身上丢。秦志戬接得住的时候就回丢过去，不过阎森都躲得开，没办法，瘸的肯定打不过跑的。而他接不住的时候，就哎哎地叫着，控诉阎森虐待伤患，伤害队友感情，不利团队建设。

封闭训练之前，阎森陪秦志戬去医院拆了石膏。王励勤开车在外面等他两，车内的暖气开得很足，他抱着手臂、头一点一点的快睡着了，听到敲车窗的声音才猛地抬起头来。解锁後秦志戬先拉开後座车门进来，外头的阎森却示意王励勤把车窗摇下，王励勤听话照做，摇下不到一半，就被阎森手上一小捧雪糊了一脸。

後座的秦志戬本来还在搓手呵气，毫不客气地笑出了声。

世乒赛前的封闭集训还是老样子在正地基地。河北的三月跟後来的厦门差不多，有点潮，喜欢下雨，雨後的天空会格外蓝，吹起的风有股海水的味道。世乒赛的名单是在一个下雨的下午公布的，然後主力们被安排到会议室，说是开会，其实主要是听代表团团长李富荣跟总教练蔡振华讲话。

坐在窗边的阎森把手贴在窗上，冰冰凉凉的，玻璃上是雨水蜿蜒的痕迹，连绵不绝。

因为上一届吉隆坡世乒赛丢了男团冠军，因此蔡振华重复了好几遍，这次大阪世乒赛最大的目标就是要把斯韦思林杯重新带回中国。阎森不在男团名单上，他只兼三项。不过王励勤倒是全勤，从男团男单到男双混双，四项一个不落。

秦志戬则与杨影搭的混双，这是他惟一一项參赛项目，他倒是无所谓，毕竟去年年底刚完成的膝盖手术，能报上名单已经是一个惊喜。平时跟杨影的混双训练结束後，他就来男队这边给主力当陪练。

封闭集训结束後，队伍先是去洛阳打了热身赛，再回北京调整。回北京前的那天晚上，阎森跟秦志戬在酒店大堂里聊了大半夜，他两以前同属江苏队，一前一後进了国家队，打法相同，又是老乡，关系好是必然。但秦志戬在乒乓球这条路走得比阎森艰难多了，因为90年代访欧中次次惨败，直接掉出主力层，成为陪练。好不容易在上一届世乒赛得到男双名额，却与马琳二轮游，而且完全不是因为实力差距，而是因为他过於紧张，无法发挥，教练组都对他失望透彻。

这次大阪混双名额，很大程度上是因为孔令辉有伤放弃了混双而多出来的，而秦志戬也不年轻了，阎森作为他的好朋友，实在太想他能够堂堂正正拿一个世界冠军的名衔。而且，这次秦志戬的成绩要是不好，那下一届世乒赛就真的没有希望了。

秦志戬倒是看得开，他本来就没打算上世乒赛，上一届从荷兰回来後，基本上他就专心干起陪练的活儿。去年年底动手术後当然也想打好，但经过那两次那麽沉重的打击，他几乎是放弃拿世界冠军这梦想了。

“反正我的目标是跟队友会师决赛，什麽冠军的，到时候再说吧。”秦志戬坐在沙发上，手上是酒店摆在桌子上的假花，阎森还想说什麽，回头就看见王励勤下来找他。

秦志戬看着他两，站起来准备回自己房间，“倒是你们，这次该拿了啊。”王励勤手上是阎森的外套，怕他着凉给拿来的，听见秦志戬的话後知道他指的是男双，有点腼腆地笑了，又点点头。

阎森接过外套，还看着秦志戬，“拜托了秦大帅哥，你还是多操心操心你自己吧。”

“行了行了，阎大唐僧，你真罗嗦，你以後要是当教练我都心疼你的弟子。”三人乘上电梯，在统一住的楼层分别，阎森目送着秦志戬进房间，还是有点不放心地跟王励勤说：“他啊，就是太想赢，访欧那几次不单单是打法上的问题，他的心态就不行。而这次我又怕他不想赢，唉，这也是够纠结的。”王励勤把手放在阎森的肩膀上，“你跟老秦在省队就认识，你得相信他。”

他的声音不自觉柔和起来，“就像你相信我那样。”

阎森嗯了一声，脑子想的是他当然相信王励勤，这已经变成了习惯。在人声鼎沸的赛场上，球桌对面是对手，球桌周围是观众，每一次发球时身边所有声音都在逐渐远去，其它人都化成虚影，眼中只有那个小球。球拍撞中球的声音有时振聾發聵，有时悄然无声，但每当他抬头时，王励勤都会站在那里。在孤寂的赛场上，他们是对方惟一的依靠，彼此信任如同信仰。

所以当他看到王励勤站在了男单颁奖台上捧起圣勃莱特杯时，心中没有狂喜，反而是欣慰。早就应该如此，他从来没有怀疑过王励勤。他相信着他如同燧石，越是多磨，越发璀璨。从曼彻斯特到埃因霍温，再到如今的大阪，王励勤用了整整四年，终於跃过了他的龙门，站到了世界之颠。

他能在0：2落後的情况下连扳三局取得胜利，再没有人会挤兑他有心理素质问题。他也终於有了第一个三大赛男单冠军，再没有能笑话他这个世界排名第一是无冕之王。有时候人真的就要争这一口气，这些年来报纸上写的王励勤多麽不堪，那麽今日的王励勤就有多麽辉煌，让他们狠不得把写过的东西都揉巴揉巴塞进嘴里。不过，阎森也知道，今天的报纸不是明天的历史，而是明天的垃圾，那些媒体工作者转过头就会忘记他们曾经这麽看轻过这麽一个人。

但没关系。

王励勤的荣耀，不需要那些看轻过他的人来铭记。

随着男单决赛结束，这一届的世乒赛就落下了帷幕，中国队史上第三次包圆了七大项目的冠军，七个奖杯，十七块金牌，通通落在了中国代表团手中。看似功德圆满，但亦有触目惊心的时刻，包括有一场比赛，哪怕到十多年後，都仍然为人津津乐道。

“嫁人就嫁咱们正正哦。”等王励勤接受完兴奋剂检测後，大伙儿一起在酒店餐厅的包厢庆功，女队的队员都在起哄，嚷着要顺应蔡指导的指示，嫁给在团体赛半决赛勇救七个赛点的刘国正，把他弄得满脸通红，只管埋头在吃饭。这下子连刘国梁都没有放过这机会，举着杯子就喊：“国正，人姑娘们都这麽说了，就问你一句，娶还是不娶！”刘国正只得应着：“娶娶娶，都娶，一个也不放过，饶了我吧梁哥。”这时候又来了一把男声，“国正啊，别管她们了，娶我！”

大家回头一看，居然是孔令辉，立即哄堂大笑，终於放过了狠不得钻进桌子底下去的刘国正。

这时王励勤给阎森夹了一块鳗鱼，两人在研究那些各种各样的生鱼，这位世乒赛男单男双的双料冠军倒是低调得很，与自己的搭档自成一角。

秦志戬跟杨影在混双一路过关斩将，在下半区队友全军覆没的情况下，在上半区挺进了决赛，并且击败了韩国的吴尚垠与金茂校，夺得这次世乒赛的混双冠军。之前秦志戬还差点想把混双这个名额让给其它年轻队员，靠的是袁队医跟阎森他们把他给劝住了。临上飞机前，他还跟袁队医一本正经地说这次去东京电影节，准给国球手捧个奖回来。所以现在李菊逗他：“那你准备拿个兹赫杜塞克杯去糊弄咱袁奶奶啊。”

“不都是奖杯，袁奶奶肯定不介意。”秦志戬的表情有几分狡诘。

这时包厢里的电视放起了这届世乒赛的新闻，虽然说的是日文，但配着画面跟日文里面那几个跟中文不分家的字儿，大家都是看得懂的。当画面转到混双的颁奖仪式时，秦志戬心口一酸，低头就吸了吸鼻子，抬头後表情回复了正常。

他旁边的杨影举起了清酒杯：“秦哥，敬你的。”

“敬我们。”秦志戬笑着说。随即两人酒杯轻碰。

饭後女队说想去看樱花，蔡振华就问酒店里日本乒协的工作人员，有什麽比较近的赏花地点，对方有点为难地解释现下已经过了最好的赏樱期，不过在大阪城公园的话，还有机会看到不少。大阪城公园离他们酒店约二十分钟车程，於是就问了队员们，除了几个喝多了回房间休息，剩下的都同意去。阎森与王励勤对这些花花草草本来没什麽兴趣，但难得这次世乒赛成绩如此圆满，窝在房间里也没什麽意思，就决定一同前去。於是蔡振华带着他们，乘上大巴往大阪城公园前进。

夜间的大阪城公园点起了灯笼，幸而花期尚没完全过去，放眼过去还是一棵棵绽放正烈的樱花树。月色朦胧、暖灯映就，锦簇瓣儿蕴着五月春色，背景有天守阁作衬托，真有几分日本民族那股婉丽的味道。

一行人两两三三地拍照留念，王励勤基於身高暂时性担任了摄影师一职，替大家在这次世乒赛的美好旅途留下最後的美好回忆。最後让随行的人员帮忙，拍了一张大合照。接下来是自由时间，让他们到处逛逛，或是买点纪念品，反正回国的机票订在大後天，大家很是悠闲恣意。

而王励勤带着相机，与阎森走在公园里，走着走着不知道走到哪个庭院里去，小桥流水，松石明月，一阵清凉晚风吹过，那粉色白色的瓣儿就落在水上，荡漾开了缠绵的涟漪。

阎森走在桥头，捡起地上一小枝樱花，细心拨去了花蕊里的泥泞。他回头正想找王励勤，发现对方在对着他拍照，“拍我干什麽，我又不好看，拍花吧，这儿花好看。”

王励勤放下相机，接过阎森手上的樱花枝，“花好看，你……也好看。”不知道是不是被自己说的话羞到了，他倒是自己的脸有点烫，又说：“不过好像樱花的寓意不太好。”

阎森疑惑地啊了一声，刚才好像是听到王励勤跟那个日本乒协的人员在聊天，不过他跟马琳在买纪念品。王励勤说：“大概是……因为樱花是一边开，一边落的植物。所以日本人觉得人的一生很短暂，就应该像樱花那样，在最璀璨的时刻，就要结束自己的生命了。”

阎森想了想，说：“小日本的这种逻辑我真理解不来。”

他盯着王励勤手上的花，“管他呢，花好看就行了。”

翌年只有世界杯赛事，阎森重点在打健胜苑的比赛，大部份时间都留在了日本，很多公开赛跟王励勤都凑不到一起。他自己一个人在日本一个个城市里穿梭，坐在巴士里看见路边那些樱花，心里头老是有股没来由的感伤。有一站的健胜苑比赛又在大阪，他的队友里有个日本小伙子，会说一点点中文，离开体育馆时指着旁边的樱花用磕磕巴巴的中文对阎森说：“樱花开的时候，好看，落的时候，更好看。”

阎森不以为然，“花开得好好的，你们就喜欢看人家凋谢的样子。”

对方却认真地摇摇头，“花落是大自然的规律，我们拥抱这个规律。因为我们知道，这世界上有很多事情，就像花的落下一样，是不可避免的。”

“——而我们能够做的，只有接受它。”


	9. Chapter 9

2013年年底的时候，许昕在某日下午陪马龙去雍和宫走了一趟。

北京是个很有趣的地方，没下雪时还叫北京，下了雪，就是北平。新降的雪覆在红墙，北风刮在人脸上像软刀子，不知名的幽深胡同里好像还在响起那首周璇唱的月圆花好，风雪年年都同样地来，哪管这城里坐着的是姓国姓共，又哪管是起了高楼，还是拆了矮墙。

两人从天坛公寓出发乘的地铁五号线，在雍和宫站下来，刚出地铁口就被风刮得泪眼朦胧，就像挨了好几巴掌，不过雪倒是停了。马龙给许昕塞了个口罩，顺便按按他两边口袋，确保暖宝宝还在。许昕戴完口罩就露出那双标志性的迷瞪眼，眼角还有些刚才被风硬生生逼出来的泪花，显得有点滑稽。

许昕突然想起什麽来，“龙，口袋，你口袋。”

马龙心领神会，从自已羽绒服左口袋里拿出了一副眼镜，就在街上给许昕戴上。刚才进站时许昕嫌眼镜都是雾气，自已口袋又都是暖包，就让马龙帮他揣着。戴好後许昕嘻嘻一笑，挽起马龙的手臂就往雍和宫的方向走，反正也不怕被认出来，穿成这麽个粽子样能看出是男是女都了不起了，还有谁能看出这是乒乓球运动员世界排名第一跟第二。

一路上都是卖香的小贩，甚至还有标榜自己是高香，卖得稍许比其它人贵一点。许昕没来过这里烧香，问马龙是不是要买高香，显得心意虔诚点。马龙的声音从口罩後传出来，像含了糯米一样，“别信他们，烧香就烧香，哪有这些讲究。”许昕笑话他：“你迷信那倒是迷信到底啊，不讲究那还叫迷信吗？”

马龙小声地忿忿不平，“我也不是真迷信啊，就是求个心安。”

许昕掏出钱包，问马龙要买多少，马龙说两三束就够了。买完香，两人就买了票进雍和宫。由於不是旅游旺季，又不是初一十五等烧香还神的传统日子，里面的人寥寥无几，自然也没有香客排队到戏楼胡同西口了的盛况。砖地上一层浅雪铺得松松软软，鞋子踏上去吱唧作响。许昕闻着雍和宫里香火的气味不浓，混在那股雪雾气儿里，说这倒是有几份翩翩欲仙的感觉来。马龙笑着说那是现在，要是在过年的期间来，只会被白烟燎得睁不开眼睛。

搞体育的人多少有点迷信，中外如一。所谓尽人事听天命，人事做到了极致，就只能去求天命，说到底其实还是想做了万全的准备，又不是真的相信几枝香、几个叩头能够逆天改命。马龙跟着关华安从辽宁来到北京後，张雷就领着当时不到十四岁的马龙来过几次雍和宫，让马龙许个愿望，不需要告诉他，心里默默想着就好。进国家队後，马龙也习惯了每年来一次，但一年里比赛时间不定，公开赛又是满世界乱跑，他就只能挑大赛之前来，一个人默默上完香，再乘地铁回天坛公寓。

许昕跟着马龙走到中殿燃了三枝香，两人就跪在佛像面前，虔诚地拜了拜，然後插进香炉。依次又拜了中殿跟後殿，最後马龙将剩下的香放到供桌上，“好啦，走吧。”

两人走出雍和宫时，许昕好奇问他：“你许了什麽愿望啊？”

马龙调整着口罩的位置，露出那双笑着的眼睛，“不能说，说出来就不灵了。”随即，他又补了一句：“虽然一直以来好像也不是很灵。”

许昕没好气地啊了一声，顺手拨去马龙头顶一片指甲盖大小的枯叶，“不灵你还来。”

“第一次挺灵的。”马龙认真地看着他，“後一面的话，我也不知道到底是灵还是不灵……反正，这儿的香又不贵，烧完後心里头也舒服点。”

回地铁口的路上多了几个路边摊，许昕小步跑上去看卖的什麽。不外乎还是炒栗子、烤红薯这一样的，他买了两个紫心的，捧着一个在手心，然後撕成了两瓣儿。马龙接过後，鼓起腮帮子用力吹了吹，还是特意把热气吹到许昕的眼镜上。

“哎哎，你这蔫儿坏的。”许昕甩了甩头，好像是借甩动把那一小片雾气从镜片上赶走。马龙笑了起来，小口小口地咬着深紫色的红薯，许昕还挺喜欢看马龙吃东西的，脸上总是满足的，能让看的人心情很愉快。

许昕嘴里还嚼着吃的，含糊地说：“你的愿望不告诉我没关系，我告诉你。”

马龙抬眼看他，动作都停了下来，就等许昕说话了。许昕咽下後清了清喉咙，“我许的愿望是，明年能比今年更好。”

没想到这话还没说完，马龙的眼神就怔住了，就好像看见了谁拿着针在他眼前晃，然後猛地戳了他一下。许昕还没来得及慌，马龙自己先低下头，深呼吸了一口气不想影响许昕，重新抬起头来时还微笑着的，“一年比一年好，那就最好不过了。”

马龙心里想，对他来说，反正也没有比2013年更差劲的一年了。

等他们磨磨蹭蹭上到地铁，正好遇上了下班的高峰期，两个人挤到门口边上，贴紧得呼吸都融在了一起。许昕毕竟是货高价实的一米八俱乐部成员，这种时刻当仁不让把他的师兄兼男朋友护得好好的，而且他也忘不了刚才的马龙表情，有时他真嫌弃自己这张嘴，要是像他师兄那样总是留有余地，又怎会让马龙好不容易放半天假都要想起难过的事情来。

2013年对许昕或者马龙来说，都算不上是好过的一年，但许昕相对来说会好点，因为他终於在这一年收获了他第一个三大赛男单冠军。在比利时的韦尔维耶，他与阎安在八强提前相遇，挺进四强後先赢奥恰，最後在决赛面对上一届铜牌战击败他的老萨，以4：1取得最後的胜利。

不过，在之前的巴黎世乒赛男单赛场上，他与马龙同样在半决赛门口停步了，截下他的是张继科，马龙却是倒在王皓手上。最终张继科与王皓会师决赛，然後第二次捧起了圣勃莱德杯。

这届世乒赛上他跟马龙的成绩一样，都是八强，但世乒赛後被提上媒体的耻辱柱是马龙，而不是他。输给张继科在其它人看来是个常事，许昕也不得不承认这是事实，大赛里头的张继科拼得不是球，而是自己的命。但王皓已经在职业生涯末期，同样的比赛、同样的对手、同样的结果，整整三次，都是王皓把马龙的世乒赛单打旅程划下句号，这种媒体极为喜闻乐见的‘巧合’自然被大书特书，说王皓就是马龙的心魔。这种说法以前就有，但今年演得越来越烈。

马龙比他早进国家队，06年就随着两王一马征战不来梅取得他第一个世界冠军，那时候大家都说他是希望之星，是国乒的未来。但在12年他才拿到第一个三大赛冠军，世乒赛更是年年折在王皓手里，世乒赛没有成绩，奥运名额那是完全不用想。於是，马龙就好像成为某些人眼中钉，认为他对不住这些名号，那些曾经捧得他越高的人，大概在後面就骂得他越狠。

巴黎世乒赛後的那阵子，许昕都不敢看新闻，碰见记者就想躲，马龙更是整个人除了训练就处於放空状态，秦志戬看着他两，经常是半天什麽话都说不出来，光在叹气。那时候他们三人的画风好比台湾深夜档苦情乡土连续剧，都不说话，鲜少对望，就怕眼神一对上，满腔委屈都要化成扑簌簌的眼泪，企图淹死对方早日解脱。

接下来的辽宁全运会上，马龙拿了单打冠军，大概是稍微回了点气儿。反而许昕是像腰间绑了块沉甸甸的大石头，整个人沉到了底去，呼出的泡儿都浮不到水面。男团决赛里他是第一单打，被周雨跟王皓零封了两个0：3，一个人丢了两分，将冠军拱手送给了八一队。单打留在八强，跟王励勤搭档的双打早早出局，最重要的男团比赛表现成这样，作为上海队的核心，许昕在决赛下场後只想跟马龙一样抽自己一巴掌清醒清醒。

王励勤那时候还是平平静静的，搭着他的肩膀说：“触底了要反弹。”然後还说自己快退役了，等他不在，上海队就要靠许昕了。许昕瞬间觉得自己真是对不起太多人，但眼泪还没涌出来，转过头就被秦志戬抓去谈心。谈字旁边还有两把火，秦志戬恩威并施，一把叫痛定思痛，一把叫展望将来，把他还没流出来的眼泪通通烤干了。国乒队伍里大家都是逆水行舟，不进则退，你许昕不进就算了还退了，早晚就要掉出来；掉出来以後，就没有将来了。

秦志戬总结：“你这麽些年为乒乓球吃的这麽多苦，又吐不出来的，所以硬着头皮也得往前走。”

眼泪是世界上最没用的东西。许昕告诉自己，不能再这麽瞎流眼泪了。所以在後面比利时的世界杯，他一路走过来，顶着四强就他一个中国人的压力，直至拿到冠军再没流过眼泪。倒是秦志戬在他颁奖时偷偷抹了抹眼泪，但许昕体贴他，装没看见。

有些人说秦志戬带出来的徒弟都韧，许昕以前认为这独指马龙。毕竟马龙的韧是从性子到习惯都像一条拉不断的筋，被拗得厉害了以为会断，但他总能把将断的部份慢慢缓回来，过程中的血泪无人得知，但他总能做到。而许昕被自己的灿烂蒙蔽了双眼，以为韧与自己不沾边，一路打上主力位置靠了天赋与勤奋，尚算顺利。如今，他终於尝到了被拉扯的痛苦，发现自己其实也能是一条不断的筋，绷得再紧总能一点点舒开来。韧的词义是柔软而结实，他的心往昔原来柔软，如今也学会了怎麽去拔掉柔软处受到的刺，让那落了痂的地方，更为结实。所以马龙在辽宁，他在比利时，他们在不同的地方，还是同样地把自己那根欲断未断的筋修补完整，并告诉自己，世上如果有跨不去的坎，那就爬过去。

一年的时光说长不长，说短不短，这会儿在脑海里匆匆捋了一遍，许昕倒有种世间万般留不住的感慨来。明明两年前的鹿特丹还在眼前，而他们今年公开赛只有一次双打搭档的机会，大部份时刻都是在球桌的两边对立而望，看着对方身边轮换着不同的搭档，一会是张继科，一会是阎安。两人比赛前握手时许昕会比往常用力一点，虽然马龙进入比赛情绪时整个人都像冰块那样冷，但觉察後会抬头看他一眼，瞳孔深处可能、大概、应该会有一丁点的笑意。

车厢里都是疲惫的上班族，挤在人群之中站着都有睡着的模样，魂儿好像已经穿透了地铁那层铁皮，直上外太空释放了自己。两人靠在门口与长椅侧的那个小角落，马龙靠在他胸前，头歪着看车窗外的沿线景色，冬天日头短暂，雪片早己随着太阳一同降下。

许昕突然问马龙：“你在雍和宫许的第一个愿望是什麽？”

周围的声音杂乱得很，但没有阻碍到许昕的声音第一时间传到马龙耳边。马龙用额头蹭了蹭他，“早忘了，那都是我十三、四岁时的事了。”

许昕才不信，马龙是他认识的人中间记性最好的，跟马琳并列，所以他年少无知时还曾经一度认为姓马的人都特别聪明。虽然後来知道姓氏跟智商并不挂勾，但这句话搁到乒乓球队这个限定环境里还是正确的。而且马龙要真是不记得，怎麽可能刚才一张嘴就是‘第一次挺灵的’。他用类似哄小孩子语气说：“都已经灵验了，说出来也不打紧的。”

马龙抬起头看他，眼睛里蕴涵里太多太复杂的东西。

那时候他差点被辽宁的省队淘汰，被关华安教练带到西城体校，并且遇到了後来北京队的张雷教练，也就是张教练带他去的雍和宫。在当时马龙的脑海里只有一个想法，就是不想再回到辽宁省队。为了不回去，他只有更努力地往上爬，省队上面就是国家队，他拼了命也要进去，因为不能回头了。

所以那时候他的愿望就是进入国家队，没告诉过张雷，没有告诉过任何人。没有人知道过十四岁的马龙曾经在雍和宫里拥挤的人群中许下过这麽一个愿望。

在马龙被告知进入国家队那天，他还记得在下雨，宿舍室友睡得很香，他站在窗边伸手去接那些雨水，凉凉地盛在掌心。张雷去宿舍找他时，他的手还是湿漉漉的，雨水在指尖滑落到地板。张雷见他的表情呆呆的，以为他不明白这意思，又重复了好几遍，直至他拼命地点头。

我能抓住雨水，也能抓住我的未来。

我能够抓住所有东西。

马龙从记忆的泥泞中抽身而出，“没什麽好说的。反正後来的愿望，基本就没个是灵验了。”

许昕没再逼他，虽然真要较起劲来，他未必会落下风，这对师兄弟内里的韧同出一脉，那股轴劲儿其实谁也不输谁，只不过马龙更容易表露在脸上而己。说穿了，能打上国家队主力层的，骨子里都总有着点儿跟普通人不一样的东西。

接着，许昕说：“我跟你打个赌吧。”

“如果我的愿望灵验了，那明年我们继续去雍和宫，你还得把以前所有许下过的愿望都告诉我。”许昕嘴唇贴在马龙的耳边，这隐蔽的亲昵原本有几分浪漫，但他这个问题却有点不搭调。

马龙一愣，这许昕还真是狡猾，“这我能不同意吗？”

要不同意的话，就是认同自已觉得明年会过得比今年不好。虽说马龙没有迷信到那种程度，但也不会无端诅咒自己吧。但他又转念一想，好还是不好也没有个明确的定义，这空子不要说让他钻了，都能通大巴了，於是就欣然同意。

其实，後来许昕是後悔打过这个赌的。毕竟他应该知道从他唱的那句“奥运会，世界杯，马琳曾是冠军，就差一个世锦赛，大满贯就得来”，直接把马琳唱到退役都没拿到世乒赛男单冠军，他就应该知道自己这嘴要麽未卜先知、要麽乌鸦嘴，总之是好的不灵，坏的灵。

後来，许昕上网时看过一句话：“永远不要以为今日是最糟糕的日子”，本以为是心灵鸡汤，谁知下一句竟然是：“明天才是”。

这句用在他与马龙人生里其它时间都不大适合，惟有在2014这一年，简直严丝合缝得让他害怕。如果人生是一匹布，2014年就好比一个巨大的裂损，边缘參差得像被狗啃过，好像有人一边使劲剪一边拼命扯，就怕这块布太完整，於是风就这样穿过来穿过去，让他两从头到脚凉透了就像尸体。他的那把剪刀叫秦志戬，而马龙的那把，叫张继科。

但日子还得过、人还得活，血止住了、泪流干了，拿毛巾擦擦还是得继续上路，於是故事也在继续。一切就从2014年开始。

2014是个尴尬的年份，伦敦奥运刚过去两年，而离里约奥运还有两年，两王一马的退役仪式被提上了日程，三剑客却天天被戳着脊梁骨批判扛不了大旗，然後回头一看，发现中国的新一代竟然连乒乓球都不待见了，把刘国梁郁卒得多吃了三碗饭。

年初在迪拜的乒联总决赛结束後，接着就是卡塔尔公开赛，两站里头许昕都拿了男单冠军，在迪拜是在马龙手上赢了4：3，在卡塔尔却是一个人闯入八强，被刘国梁面命耳提没拿到冠军就不用回国了。马龙也去了卡塔尔，却因为肩伤退赛，连同跟许昕的双打都直接弃权。马龙趴在酒店床上闷闷不乐，许昕肩膀也有旧患，都说久病成医，他就学着队医的手法帮马龙揉着。手下白皙的皮肤被搓得发红，许昕没啥心猿意马的想法，只是心疼，而且马龙一向很珍惜与他的双打机会，这次因伤退赛估计内心自责得要命。

见马龙被他揉得想睡觉，许昕就帮他套回T恤，顺道大手一搂把人收入怀里。两人窝在床上，马龙把头搁许昕胸口听他的心跳，肩膀处暖暖热热的。许昕靠在叠起来的枕头上，一边哼着爱的就是你的旋律，一边在手机上刷论坛。

“昕啊，我……”听见马龙小声地喊他，许昕立刻把手机丢到床的另一边，低头就去看马龙，故作恐吓：“你要敢说对不起，我就亲你。”马龙本来睡意就浓，被他这麽一吓就懵了，半天没说出来原本想说的话。许昕心里面偷笑，摘了眼镜，吻下去时倒是温柔又深情。

两人从12年开始到现在，该做的做了，不该做的也做了，虽然不能像普通情侣那样日夜腻歪，但他们都认为後半辈子早已预定给对方，所以职业生涯还是应该要以乒乓球为重。好比要是许昕拿那个‘乒乓球跟我哪个重要’的经典问题，去问二十岁的马龙和三十岁的马龙，答案肯定不一样的，所以说到底重点是人生阶段，并非是选择。而且把名字调一调结果也同样。

从卡塔尔回国後，马龙就去武汉打亚洲杯，从樊振东手上赢了他第四个亚洲杯冠军。接下来主力直接进入封闭训练，在厦门福隆训练基地准备四月底的东京团体世乒赛。

刚到厦门没几天，在一个看似平常的晚上他就当着马龙面前被秦志戬叫走了。许昕自问最近表现良好，训练积极，以为是老样子的敲击式训话，没什麽心理负担就跟着秦志戬走了，临走前还跟坐在地上的马龙给抛了一个媚眼，马龙勾起嘴角後手轻轻扬着让他赶紧走。

要是许昕知道後面等着他的是什麽，他这时可能会选择喊马龙一声严肃认真的‘师兄’，毕竟将来再也没有这麽名正言顺的机会了。

两人往会议室的方向走，秦志戬一路上都没怎麽说话，许昕觉得有点莫名的沉重，想逗机灵哄他师父，却被秦志戬回头一个眼神给愣住了，他说不准里面是什麽情绪，但长年出国打比赛的他在机场看见那些送行的人，大多都是这种眼神。即将远行的亲人、终要分别的故友、准备起程的儿女，他们总是在这些眼神里头也不回地坐上钢铁大鸟飞行到地球的另一边。许昕活了二十五个年头，面临了无数离别，知道说了再见不一定会再见，却不知道有一种再见，只需要一张纸、一句话，就能把他的人生硬生生从中砍断开来，这一刻的他，与上一刻的他，就这样简单地挥手告别。

会议室里坐着刘国梁跟吴敬平，两人在商量着什麽，秦志劲敲门而入。跟在後面的许昕指尖突然就颤了一下，好像有什麽东西就此流逝，手指不自觉地往里收拢着。

接下来，大部份时间都是刘国梁在说，许昕坐在旁边一语不发地听着，偶尔点头。刘国梁解释，调组这个说法不是突然闪现在他的脑海里，在09年他已经跟吴敬平商量过这个问题，但基於当时奥运报名规则，而且秦志戬不同意，这事就这样没有了下文。直至去年全运会後，许昕的表现非常不理想，於是他再跟秦志戬商量了一次，觉得吴敬平的执教风格跟经验能给许昕更大的帮助。这次秦志戬考虑了很久，并在封闭训练前一天给他发了短讯表示同意。於是，这次把许昕叫来正式通知他，从今天起，他的教练不再是秦志戬，他将成为了吴敬平门下的弟子。

出乎所有人意料，许昕没有说什麽就同意了。

刘国梁好像有点欣慰，本来准备劝许昕的那套说辞瞬间就毫无用武之地，例行勉励了许昕几句，就放他回去慢慢接受这消息。秦志戬陪许昕走到门外，他自已内心也不好受，但刘国梁跟他说的问题很现实，他要同时带许昕跟马龙这两大主力，的确力不从心，如果许昕希望争取两年後里约奥运会的名额，他必须放手。从2007年到现在的2014年，整整七年的时间，他与许昕的师徒缘分是要走到尽头了，他比谁都不舍得，但他也比谁都希望许昕的将来能越来越好。

有时候秦志戬还会想起在二队时他第一眼看见的那个小男孩，跟他一样的左手直拍，球路有灵气，清秀的像个女孩子，怎麽这麽快就长高了、长大了？许昕在他看来还是个孩子，可是谁都不能一辈子是个大男孩。

许昕在昏暗的走廊里低着头，秦志戬看着他这样子，只得乾涩地开口：“吴教练以前也曾经是我的教练。你能被他带着，我很放心。”许昕还是没有说话，眼神像是黏在了自已运动鞋上的鞋带。秦志戬叹了口气，“许昕。”

一个可以把打蚊子都狡辩为打球发挥失常原因的人，秦志戬是不大相信他能够轻易接受更换主管教练这命令的，但刚才许昕没有半点反抗意图，这却好像是他成熟的证据，秦志戬不知道是应该欣慰还是心酸。他甚至还准备好了面对许昕会质问他种种，或许他还能借着给许昕解释的机会，再度说服一次自己。

但许昕没有。他只是对秦志戬说：“秦指，这世界上除了我爸以外，你就是我最亲的长辈了。非常感谢你一路以来对我的教导跟照顾。”他还煞有介事给秦志戬鞠了个躬。秦志戬张了嘴巴却没能说话，许昕又说：“刘指导刚才说得很明白了，我不会为难秦指导你的，我会在吴指导那里会继续努力，争取有…更好的成绩。我先回去了。还有，马龙那边我来说吧，他会明白的。”

秦志戬问他：“那你明白麽？”

许昕说：“我明白。”

秦志戬知道许昕有很多问题想问他，他带了许昕这麽多年，这点东西都看不出来他就愧为教练了。但许昕咬着牙硬是一句没说，回头就走了。

许昕心里面确实是有一千个问题想问秦志戬，但那些答案根本没有任何意义，所以何必要抛出那把双面刃，让自己的手在流血之余还把秦志戬的心戳得血肉淋漓。他想问秦志戬在发短讯时有没有犹豫过；他想问秦志戬有没有後悔过在二队把他挑上来；他也想问秦志戬是不是一开始的选择就是放弃他。

许昕开始奔跑起来。

他没有英雄情结，比起奥特曼更喜欢当小怪兽。上天入地、无所不能，只去追赶月亮的尾巴与流星的轨迹，装不下像海水一样的大道理，踏在云层上思考太阳何时终结，风会亲吻他的指尖。他不是英雄，他不想成为英雄。更何况他有他的奥特曼。他推倒的过高楼会被扶起，他踏平的山丘会被重填，他的奥特曼也不会打他，他只会冲他笑。但现在许昕好像突然窥探到一个宇宙的真理，这世界上没有什麽奥特曼也没有什麽小怪兽，他回头就看见了自已心底那座荒芜的城市，青藤缠在墙上，还没有绽放的蓓蕾逐一掉落在杂草丛。

每一个人都曾经是小怪兽，然後慢慢长成奥特曼，最後离开那座城市，重新变成这世界上千千万万个普通的人。许昕这时发现原来自己走得太慢了，他身边的同伴早已一个个离开了巨人的花园。

他也要离开了。

他在奔跑，抛弃荒芜的城市，遗忘巨人的花园，身後是骤然而至的暴风与冰雹，那不足以为惧。他终於也有机会当一回英雄。英雄是什麽样子的？他们打碎牙齿和血吞，他们保持沉默，他们受过的伤无人知晓。他们总是往前走。

训练馆在楼下，许昕从楼梯一路小跑，闪电划过天际时在级级楼梯间上留下过路人的影子，凌乱而迷惘。他跑到训练馆门口，却没看见马龙的身影，自由训练的时间还剩十来分钟，大家都在准备收拾东西回去休息。这不可能，马龙永远是训练期间最晚离开的人。许昕拉过离他最近的方博问马龙去哪里了，方博想了想，说在许昕被叫走後，王皓不知道跟马龙说了些什麽，马龙随即也离开了。

许昕环视场馆，王皓在角落跟王励勤说话。虽然王励勤刚退役，但他跟马琳这次封闭训练都来了，不再以受训运动员的身份，而是顾问。王皓也是吴敬平的弟子……许昕的心跳得像擂鼓，汗从额角滑落，就这麽站在原地。反而是王励勤先瞧见了他，向他招手。许昕走了过去，勉强地笑着，王皓自然而然地搭上他的肩膀，“到吴指导门下要继续努力。”而王励勤若有所思地看着他。

是了，他们肯定早知道这件事。

场馆关灯後，许昕跟两人道别，继续奔跑起来，他要找到马龙。外面的闷雷一个接一个，沉得好像炸在他的心房。要下雨了，厦门的雨季总是这样，不要钱的雨水彷佛想把这座孤岛围起来。许昕终於在楼下找到了马龙，他站在矮沙发旁边，好像在看玻璃门外重甸甸的天空。

许昕走到他身边，什麽都没说，拉起马龙的手就跑。马龙吓了一跳，踉跄地跟在他後面，然後喊许昕的名字，问他在干什麽。许昕默不作声，好像要这样拉着马龙跑到天涯海角。然而他们只跑到外围的操场，旗杆上的国旗正在迎风招展，五颗星星在红浪中翻滚。马龙看着许昕，许昕却在抬头看着国旗。

马龙说：“我刚去找秦指导了。”

许昕表面若无其事，内里早已血气上涌，这应该要说什麽才好，这根本不是能不能豁达的问题，如果真要把换组这事完全摊开来说，他与马龙就会像站在河的两岸，横在两人面前的现实如同冰椎做的刀子，碰一下就是一道豁口，但冷得连血都流不出来。疼，疼得要命，又不舍得离开，抱着刀子也要靠在一起。

当风带走了两人身上所有的温度後，雨水就开始洗刷大地。国旗沾了水後颜血深得像血，上面的星星黯淡了一点，像宇宙里超新星爆炸後的残骸，在血色的星云里飘荡。旗子沉重地在雨帘中小幅度摇曳，最後蔫蔫地垂下。两人浑身湿透，许昕想着，下雨真好，当全世界都是水的时候，谁会去探究那些是雨水还是眼泪。许昕刚想说话，就被马龙扯着领子亲上了，撞得牙齿嘴唇都疼，不知道有没有出血，舌头尝到的不是苦就是涩，他们好像隔着一整片海洋在亲吻。他曾经在国旗下领奖，曾经在国旗下罚站，却从来没有试过在国旗下接吻。心里那点微不足道的悸动估计称不上背德，而且一会儿就落入到悲伤的无底洞里，悄然无声。

马龙伸手放在许昕的耳边，中指指腹擦过他的耳垂，大姆指在颧处的皮肤上磨拭，很是小心翼翼。许昕抱住了他，亲完後抱得更用力，将手放在马龙的後脑勺，把人按在了怀里。马龙把头埋在了他的衣领。

许昕说：“我属於你。你也属於我。”

“但最终我们都是属於国家的。”

马龙揪紧了许昕胸前的衣服，许昕又说：“在乒乓球这条路上，我会继续走，一直走，直到我走不动为止。所以，不要觉得对不起我。没有东西能阻止我。”

“咱们回去吧，明天还有训练。”许昕亲了一下马龙的额角。

马龙成不了奥特曼，他也再不是小怪兽了。他是许昕，许是爸妈给的姓，昕字就日字边一个斤，本义是太阳刚要出来的时候。日出时总是充满希望的样子，天光明亮，万物苏醒。名字这东西很奇妙，许昕在徐州话读出来是虚心，他没有长成‘虚心’，只长成了‘昕’，活成了太阳的模样。长歪了还是没长歪，不好下定论。不过朝阳每天都会升起，好像今天的雨夜过後明天照样会迎来灿烂的太阳。明日的许昕还是会像太阳，但有光的地方就有影，他终於学会了除却看向光明，同样要审视阴影。

而他的虚心终於在阴影里悄然生长，就算长不成参天大树，都会缠在他生命的枝桠末，那不是成长的必需品，只是痛苦成为了它的土壤。

2014年东京团体世乒赛前的封闭训练还发生了一件事，那就是选队长。

上一任队长是王励勤，严於律己、困知勉行，从头到脚、从里到外都很符合普罗大众心目中一个国乒队长应有的形象。但王队长在二月份已经退役，於是队长一职就空了下来。其实对於乒乓球这种大多时候单乒作战的体育运动来说，队长的职能更多是在私底下体现，以及部份公众社交活动上。不能说有多重要，也不能说是不重要，总之在一天下午，刘国梁把一队给凑在一起，解释了一下要选队长，就每人发张纸让二选一写个名字：张继科或者马龙。

刘国梁自已不选，余下的五个教练，二十六个队员，总共三十一票。

过了一会儿，大家陆续把纸交上去，刘国梁当场点票，马龙十七票，张继科十四票，马龙就这样以微弱优势成为继王励勤後的新一任中国国家乒乓球队队长。

接着，不知道是谁开始喊：“龙队、龙队。”许昕正坐在马龙旁边，听见後先是将这两个字在嘴皮子滚了一遍，觉得格外地动听，就软着声音喊：“龙队，以後多多关照小的啊。”马龙低下头笑着，耳廓有点红，没有掩盖自己对这个称呼的喜爱。许昕知道马龙喜欢美国队长，中国国乒队长嘛四舍五入就是中国队长，某种程度上来说也是偶像同款外号。

马龙真的很喜欢这个称呼。在北京出发前，袁队医袁奶奶搂着马龙的脖子让他好好加油，许昕在旁边就看见马龙弯下腰，小声地在袁奶奶耳边告诉她自己当选了队长，然後笑得像个小孩子。袁奶奶笑得合不拢嘴，揉着马龙的头发，“我们的小龙现在都成队长啦，以前还是小小的，时间过得太快啦。”

王皓妻子带着刚出生不久的娃娃给他们送行，娃娃小名乐天，胖胖的脸颊垂下来像是耷拉着嘴角，看上去特别无辜，还长了跟爸爸王皓一模一样的大眼睛。马龙天性喜欢可爱的东西，绕着小奶娃逗了半天，他皓哥还让他抱抱乐天，结果马龙马上摇头，“怕摔着他！”小孩子的拳头又软又暖，马龙的手指被握得不舍得离开，许昕在旁边拿手机给拍照，马龙以为他是拍奶娃，还嘱咐他：“待会发我。”直至刘国梁在前面喊他们要上车了，马龙跟许昕才跟嫂子告别。王皓临走前还亲了一口孩子，才依依不舍地上车。

这是王皓最後一届团体世乒赛，他在大巴上对马龙说，以後国乒就靠他们三剑客了。王皓没像以前调侃地喊老龙，也不像陈玘他们喊的龙仔，而是正儿八经地喊他马龙。後面的张继科在补眠，旁边的许昕正戴着耳机嘴中念念有词，马龙站在大巴的走道中央，突然觉得原来一个时代已经落幕了。

王皓只是笑了笑，拍拍他肩膀，就回自己座位去了。

队长这个名衔在有些人看来不过是个称呼，但某些人来说，这是一种鼓励。这是性格差异所决定的，马龙也是王皓看着长大的，这孩子从小成熟多虑，别人夸他的都不相信，别人批评他的倒是每一句每一字记得刻骨铭心，所以队长这名头，倒是能无时无刻提醒他别人对他的信任与肯定。王皓觉得他能走得更远，比他们都远，只要再多相信自己一点。

第52届团体世乒赛将在东京的国立代代木体育馆展开，国乒一行人到步後先到酒店整顿，然後直接到体育馆进行适应训练。

自从调到吴敬平教练组里，许昕才知道看起来和善慈祥的吴指，其实对自己徒弟异常的‘狠’，可以六点就爬起来抓他跟樊振东去跑步，开门见山批评他前三板差劲、摆短糟糕，拧拉没质量，抓住他缺点练不死就往死里练，甚至把陈玘拎过来指点他的摆短。在厦门结束训练那天许昕觉得自己简直像是蜕了层皮，但手感确实是提升不少。

在体育馆里许昕跟樊振东在练习，隔壁是张继科跟马龙，站在档板附近的秦志戬偶尔会回头看一看他的情况。

许昕视线跟秦志戬对上时手一抖，樊振东发来的球磕在拍子边缘，不知道飞哪里去了。

樊振东刚从旁边球盘里拿了颗新球，刘国梁就走过来喊大家吃饭休息去了，顺便开会准备明天的揭幕战。许昕拉着樊振东往外面走准备收拾东西，手还蹂躏着他的脸颊，没走几步後脑勺被不明物体击中，回头时额头又中了一个，许昕一看果然是张继科，马龙抱着自己的球拍包还在旁边笑。“你刚才那球打到咱们龙队了，知道吗？”张继科歪歪扭扭地站着，一手斜拉着自己的球包。

许昕那小脾气还没来得及对张继科发作，就扑向马龙，“打到哪儿了？”马龙还在笑，赶紧摇头摆手，“没事，飞来时速度很慢了，就落在我的头顶。”许昕伸手就摸，马龙头发软软地扎在掌心。马龙不好意思地躲开他，“真没事。你赶紧收拾东西，吃饭去了。”

两人在酒店住一个房间，两人吃完饭後马龙先去洗澡，许昕趴在自己床上划开手机解锁，画面上是今天早上马龙逗王皓儿子的照片，角度不太好，而且有点过度曝光，不过马龙的笑容还是老样子，两排小白牙就这麽亮着，嘴角盛着阳光，眼睛眯得像一条沉睡的鲸鱼。

他看了一会儿，就把照片分类到专门给马龙建的相册里去。

马龙洗完後喊他，许昕应了一声，把手机丢场上就去翻行李箱。马龙坐在床边擦头发，拿起遥控器就打开电视，调着台看有没有他眼熟的动画片。许昕洗到一半的时候，马龙打开门就进来，许昕哎哟了一声，还探出头来问他干嘛。马龙径自拆着酒店包装的牙刷，“我困死了，等不及你洗完。”许昕隔着满是水雾的玻璃看了会儿马龙刷牙，随便冲了冲水，就出来了。马龙满嘴都是白泡沫儿，看见许昕光溜溜出来了，顺手从架子上给他拿了毛巾。

意图耍流氓的许昕见马龙淡定成这个，只得讪讪然擦乾身体，穿着大裤衩就靠在马龙背後。马龙刷完牙洗完脸就被堵在洗手盘，许昕低头就去拱他，发尖的水珠落在马龙眼窝，他眨了眨眼睛，伸手搭在许昕那热烘烘、水润润的肩头，然後掐了一下。

许昕小声地惊呼，脸皱在了一起，不过下一刻马龙又去亲他，蜻蜓点水般的落在嘴上。趁着许昕还懵着的时候马龙赶紧溜了出去，还帮他带上了门。许昕一边刷牙一边想，马龙这套鞭子与糖怎麽越玩越顺手了，偏偏自己还真吃这一套，他推开门看见马龙留了盏小灯，已经躺下了。

刚才唇上温暖的触感已经被牙膏沫洗刷得一乾二净，许昕漱了口就到马龙床上弯下腰再亲了一次，好像是想把那触感带到梦里一样，无论是他的，还是马龙的。

小组赛没有啥悬念，中国五场全胜小组第一出线晋身八强，当然他们要是敢有悬念的话各大媒体的口水都能把半幢乒羽中心给淹了，国球的荣光如太阳，同时又像山，光芒与沉重如同硬币的两面。截下奥地利，送台北回家，决赛面对的是德国。有时候把媒体比喻为嗜血苍蝇还真是一点没错，丢一球就好像丢一局，丢一局就好像丢一盘，擦个汗是状态不佳、相对慢热是骄傲嚣张、逆转取胜是不成气候，连刘国梁都自嘲，他们3：0胜利上不了新闻，只有丢局才能。

张继科有大满贯名号加身，被吸血吸得格外狠，好像丢一分都会成为千古罪人。许昕比张继科稍微好点，他关注度相对低，但要是丢局也免不了被拉出一顿无情鞭挞。而马龙自从莫斯科世乒赛後，再没有输过团体赛，场场3：0，倒是封上了不少人的嘴。不过想嘲的人总找到嘲的点儿下嘴，也不知道国球在他们心中是个怎麽形象，打的是你骂的是你嫌弃的又是你，赢了後掌声就比蚊子叫声大一点儿，输了恨不得把一口血都喷人头上，老子对儿子都没凉薄成这样，更何况是离你十万八千里远一年休假不超过一星期的运动员。刘国梁倒是看得开，训练期间休息时偷听到他们聊手机新闻，就幽森森来一句：把人做好，把球打好，就得了。然後在队员崇拜的眼神中负手而去，那并不高大但很是宽厚的背影彷佛在告诉他们：

任尔东西南北风，我自岿然不动，是哇。

决赛前他们要开会，马龙就老想到对四年在莫斯科输给波尔那场，他有时候真的对自己记性又爱又恨，哪怕是四年前的场景他都记得一清二楚，他记得自已在2：0领先後被扳回来的三局比分，他记得当时场馆里冷得渗进他毛孔的空气，他记得自已手脚冰凉地看着马琳赢奥恰跟波尔，他记得最後马琳在球桌上留下的告别一吻。

自莫斯科後，他又遇到过三次波尔，三次都赢回来了，12年的世界杯他就是赢得波尔拿了冠军。但他始终放不下莫斯科的那次，输了的外战就好像一根钉子，痛苦又缓慢地一寸寸打进他的人生，拔走後也永远地剩下了一个丑陋的痕迹。

马龙回房间时许昕还在队医那里，他倒头就睡，甚至不知道许昕什麽时候回来。那天晚上东京地震了，许昕吓得从床上跳起来拽马龙的被子，马龙没被震醒，是被许昕硬生生从床上拽起来的。他累得很，睡得特别沉，人从太沉的睡眠中被外界粗暴唤醒後，从身到心都会难受得像溺水，肺里过着水在呼吸，彷佛下一秒就要窒息。许昕好像在喊着些什麽，大概是不能死，但马龙清醒後连余震都没有了，两个人站在安安静静的门口，如同走错了片场的演员，应该到特慑场地的却误入都市情感剧，观众要看你们困觉，你们却想要拯救地球。

许昕看马龙的表情有点冷，以为他有起床气，下一秒马龙却笑了，把他一路拽回去，按在床铺上。他来过六次日本，每一次会听到队员开玩笑：小震不用跑，大震跑不了。於是他又跟许昕说了一遍这句话，回头跌在自己的床上继续呼呼大睡。许昕眨了眨眼睛，在想马龙说不好根本没醒，可能在梦游，又被自己逗乐了。

翌日决赛，马龙一单，张继科二单，许昕三单。一单跟三单都没出问题，但通常这麽说就代表着剩下那个出问题了。马龙对上波尔，成功3：0拔去了那根钉子，他虽然不善於治愈自己，但一向强於战胜自己。接下来的张继科却被奥恰零封，失了一分；第三局许昕对上弗朗西斯卡，取下一分。第四局是马龙跟奥恰。当时大家都很紧张，因为赢了张继科的奥恰气头正盛，怕马龙拼不过，一但拖到第五局情况会很不利。

还好，马龙不负众望还是以3：0给中国队摘下最後的胜利果实。坐在场边看第四局时，许昕那股打完弗朗西斯卡後高涨的情绪根本缓不过来，看见马龙打得每一个好球，他的欢呼声比谁都大，在最後一球落地，他更是整个人蹦了三尺高，直接跳出去想抱马龙。他知道回头刘国梁肯定要批评他不够稳重，他也知道他这一跳估计要被无数镜头捕捉下来，但他就是控制不住自己。而马龙跟奥恰、裁判握手後一回头，就看见了许昕。

许昕在想，他喜欢的人怎麽这麽厉害，全世界都应该看见他喜欢的人是多麽厉害。马龙张开双手去抱许昕时，心脏还在砰砰地跳，又快又重。许昕在马龙耳边说：“我是第一个。”随即许昕没再解释，放开了他。刘国梁随即上来抱住了马龙，许昕在旁边看着他两，马龙却突然懂了。

许昕是第一个在他胜利後拥抱他的人，他是冒着被刘国梁事後批评的风险，一跃而起跳过档板，都要拥有这份微不足道的荣耀。

所以说许昕还是个孩子，那麽冲动、那麽诚挚，一颗心要跳出喉咙砸在马龙面前，每一条鲜明血管与每一寸偾张肌理都在热热烈烈地告诉他：我喜欢你啊。马龙在颁奖时看着许昕的侧面，既想他长大，又不舍得他长大，只希望他历经世事，依旧纯真炽烈。

回国後张继科被戳得脊梁骨都挺不起来，从许昕马龙到刘国梁，国乒全体上下轮流替他说话，倒不是有心庇护，而是竞技体育本身就不应该有所谓的‘必胜’，媒体拿这种标淮来要求乒乓球本来就是一件极其荒谬的事情。但他们说归说，张继科还是只能在无边无际的骂声中孤独又固执地梗着脖子，许昕有时候想，如果张继科在场下的性格能像在场上那样凶神恶煞、无所畏惧，说不定他能够少点心理负担，後来世界杯时也不一定会干出那件事来。但凡事没有如果，张继科在私底下其实还是有点敏感与细腻，所以後来在德国的世界杯，他还是干出了那件事来。

东京团体世乒赛後，就是各地公开赛、乒超联赛，以及十月份的仁川亚运会。马龙在8月时因为腰伤中断了乒超联赛，後来亚运会也没报上单打，跟张继科报的双打。许昕在仁川拿到了自己第一个亚运会单打冠军，双打跟樊振东搭档，成功跟马龙张继科他们会师决赛。马龙跟张继科一路打进决赛都磕磕碰碰的，偏偏到决赛倒是神勇向前、默契无比，把樊振东跟许昕打得找不着北，许昕还吐糟过张继科他两这是杀熟知道吗。

双打颁奖时看见马龙跟张继科在那儿自拍，许昕绝对是有点小吃醋的，但回头一想他跟张继科也是穿一条裤子的死党，刚举起的醋坛就扔一边儿了。而且张继科并不知道他两的关系，不过许昕其实也说不准，张继科这人的性格有点难以捉摸，赛场上血性得像藏獒，赛场下困得像他家道哥，但说他不知道事儿也不对，他那耷拉着的惺松眼皮有时候能给人一种看穿一切的大彻大悟感。

亚运会後随即就是世界杯，在德国的杜塞尔多夫举行。这一届有个噱头，就是改成塑料球後的第一届世界杯，感谢於国际乒联跟沙拉拉，乒乓球从赛制到材料这二十年以来简直是日新月异，结果折腾来折腾去把外国选手差不多给折腾没了，估计某些人的如意算盘不单单打不响，应该可以砸巴砸巴直接回收了。

对许昕来说，这一届世界杯其实与他无关，因为他根本没有名额，留在北京训练。但在另一方面来说，这比任何一届世界杯都让许昕印象深刻，因为这是他惟一一次因为一个比赛差点跟人动手打架。说是因为比赛也不准确，打了这麽多年球，自己的输赢都是家常便饭，更何况是其他人的，严格来说，是因为一个动作。

在这次世界杯中代表中国出战的是张继科与马龙，两人一如教练组期望地守好了自己所在的半区，在决赛会师，并且打满七局。而张继科在最後一局12：10取得胜利，取得了他第二次世界杯冠军。当时决赛是凌晨，许昕一个人躲在房间里看直播，胜负已定的时候最多是惋惜，但看见张继科踢档板时只剩下无边的愤怒。

直播里张继科先踢自己那边的，然後还跑去另一边踢了一块红双喜的档板，而马龙坐在旁边，默默地将球拍收回他那个系着小马挂坠的球拍包，神情平静。

许昕想骂人，只能徒劳地捶了下床板，砰的一声。

他室友估计也在看直播，听见声音过来敲他的门，站在门框旁边说：“科哥这一踢太过份了，不过他也不容易。”许昕半天憋了一句，“那马龙就容易了？”

室友奇怪地看着他。

张继科是不容易。许昕也是亲眼看着他因为团体赛失利，被外界批判得一无是处，大抵也没有哪个大满贯会日夜被指责至彷佛价值全无。加上伤病的困扰，这个世界杯可以说是他长久以来处於极度苦闷之後的释放。但再不容易的释放也不能够建立在别人的痛苦之上。他们三都是一起长大的，许昕不信张继科不知道马龙的性子，好听点是稳，但稳的背後不就是接近刻薄的自我管理，他就喜欢跟自己较劲，所以这一踢是要让他把自已硬生生绞碎吗？

许昕浑浑噩噩地把被子往头上一蒙，希望明天起来这是一场梦。

後来张继科的冠军奖金全部被取消当罚金，刘国梁拉着他一次又一次跟各方道歉，连马龙本人也站出出为张继科解释。回国时，许昕在天坛公寓门口接到马龙，什麽都没说，只是握紧了他的手。马龙总是比其它人想象的坚强，许昕没有特意开解他，对於运动员来说，永远只有成绩才是最好的药水。好比莫斯科输给波尔那次，直至马龙重新在东京的团体赛堂堂正正地赢波尔一次，他才算真正地走出来。许昕说得再多都是徒劳。

但张继科他可不会放过。

许昕在一个晚上去找张继科，两人在公寓楼下某处角落，预订是要上演一言不合拳头相见的戏码。许昕本来想一拳头揍对方脸上，但出了拳硬是没打下去，最後用力在张继科的肩膀上推了一下，还没忘记要避过他受伤的肩膀。挺悲哀的，许昕说到底也是个浪漫的人，一直可惜进体校後没有机会像小说那样为自己喜欢的女生跟别人大打出手，如今看着张继科这个兄弟却也还是下不了手。

张继科没说话，就默默看着他。许昕猛地蹲下来，手指揪起草皮：“张继科我、你大爷的！”许昕连打球时都很少国骂，更不要说私底下了，结果骂人都结结巴巴的。张继科靠在树杆，双手插在口袋，呆滞地看着那轮不圆满的勾月。

“你有私底下跟马龙道歉吗？是真心的吗？”

许昕骂得累了，一屁股坐在地上，手心都是草腥气。

张继科愣了一下，“私底下没道过歉，就敬过酒。”

“敬你大爷！”许昕气得头昏，除了问候张继科以及张继科长辈他都想不出要怎麽骂人了。张继科突然瞟他一眼，看得许昕莫名有点慌，大概是觉得他这种反应略反常，但随即热血直往脑袋里涌，他许昕从来就不知道怂字怎麽写，“看我干什麽。我跟马龙在一起了，两年了，你大爷的，别问我为什麽生气，你媳妇被欺负了你不生气？”

接下来张继科的反应有点搞笑，反正许昕是第一次知道他的眼睛原来能睁这麽开。

张继科说：“我操。”

许昕往他身上丢刚揪下来的草杆子，“敢告诉别人我就给你表演活剥狗皮。”张继科又说了一句：“我操。”许昕用力地白他一眼，“怎麽地，觉得恶心还是觉得下流，要割席绝交的话请自便。另外我知道我很帅，马龙也很帅，拒绝三劈。谢谢理解，再见。”

而张继科最後一句话还是：“我操。”

许昕觉得自己的理解能力大概又上了一个台阶，他居然从张继科最後一个我操听出了淡淡的欣赏之意。

世界杯後就是全锦赛，马龙单打输给樊振东，双打跟张继科搭档又输给给许昕跟樊振东，最後捧着两个亚军回家。他终於控制不住那些自世界杯後一直压抑的痛苦情绪，在酒席上默不作声地掉眼泪。这把旁边的张继科惊得半天说不出话，下一秒马上将许昕给生拉硬拽了出去，举着对方的手：“操，大蟒你还是给我一拳吧。”

许昕本来正准备送马龙回去，这会儿看神经病的眼神看着他，“你有病吧，滚滚滚。”他才懒得跟张继科纠缠，包厢里其它人正手忙脚乱地安慰着他们龙队，许昕回去後把人拉起来就跑。而在门口里跟张继科擦身而过时，马龙还有空红着眼睛跟张继科说不是他的错，张继科差点就给他跪下了，如果马龙能像许昕那样一来就骂他几句他说不定能好受点。

後来，张继科知道年底时许昕会陪着马龙去雍和宫，在一个下午塞了个纸团给许昕，说是拜托他们帮他在雍和宫烧了，上面就是他要许的愿。许昕答应了，没打开来看，也没问张继科怎麽不跟他们一起去。十二月月底的时候，马龙还是老样子，穿着羽绒服、戴着口罩，跟许昕乘地铁去雍和宫。因为这一年实在有点不堪回首，许昕压根儿没提去年跟马龙打赌的事情，替张继科烧了纸条後，许昕瞟了眼旁边认真地合眼许愿的马龙，叹了口气，随即牢牢闭眼许下他对於明年的愿望：

希望我两能在明年的苏州世乒赛一起打到第七局。


	10. Chapter 10

2003年正值非典肆虐，很多体育比赛都延期或者直接取消。

不过，在巴黎的第47届世乒赛依期进行。对於这次改11分制後的第一届世乒赛，国乒队伍严阵以待，进行了史上时间最长的封闭集训，整整两个月，六十天。从正定基地结束训练後，便马不停蹄前往嵊州打热身赛。回北京调整时，还有一道特殊关卡等着队员们，那就是身体检查。出发前每个人连打个喷嚏、咳嗽几声都在担惊受怕，生怕自己染上什麽劳什子非典型肺炎，难得的世乒赛名额就这样拱手让人。

阎森那阵子没事就伸手去掂王励勤的额头，而王励勤亦总是不着痕迹地弯下腰来，等阎森摸到正常的体温，就心满意足地回去训练。有时候刘国梁路过看见都会用意不明地咳几声，阎森回头时那句国梁还说出口，就听见王励勤喊：“刘指导。”

前一天还是队友，过了一晚上摇身一变成为教练，这种身份骤然转换带来的惊喜让一队上下都表现得颇为耐人寻味，这种情况往往表现在称呼上头。很多习惯喊刘国梁作梁哥的小队员老是改不了口，老是‘梁’字刚出口，剩下的‘哥’字能当场把自己噎死。王励勤估计是接收此项改变表现最为良好的队员，刘指导三个字喊得从善如流。阎森其实也改不了口，不过他身边的王励勤总会抢先他一步喊人，於是他就负责点头。

2002年年底的时候，阎森从日本回来就听见了刘国梁要退役的消息，以为是听错了，拉着王励勤问了好几遍。後来在蔡振华公布消息时，大家都傻眼了，毕竟刘国梁才26岁，他完全可以再打一届世乒赛跟奥运会。那时大家都以为是无遮挡发球对刘国梁影响太大，事实上却还有另一根致命的稻草。很久以後，直至阎森跟孔令辉都在女队担任教练，两人闲谈时聊到当年，孔令辉坦言而言：“那年不是宣布2008年奥运在咱北京举行吗？他就寻思着当运动员是打不到08年了，但当教练的话，就有机会啊。那你要当教练上奥运会，必须有经验、有成绩，谁敢让你一穷二白像张纸就上奥运会啊，加上改制对他确实不友好，於是他一狠心，果断就退了。”

总之刘国梁就这样当上了刘指导，完成了从运动员到教练员的华丽转身，继续为了他热爱的乒乓球事业殚精竭虑，死而後已。

阎森向新晋刘指导点头示意，没想到刘指导背後又钻出一个小毛刺头，眨着一对黑白分明的大眼睛看着他两，阎森认得他，在嵊州的热身赛上这小子还跟马琳配过双打。

小毛刺头脆生生地喊了声：“森哥。”

阎森被王励勤科普过他的事迹，可是一位三进两出国家队的小叛逆，籍贯南通，勉强跟他这个徐州人也算是个老乡。

“哎，陈玘。”阎森突然好奇起来，“小朋友，你的玘是哪个玘啊？”

陈玘说：“玉字边，一个己。是玉佩的意思。”

阎森笑了笑，“玉不琢，不成器，有刘指导这把刀，准能把你琢成传世玉器。”

四人聊了一会儿，陈玘就被刘国梁揪着去练反手去了。王励勤说，那小子挺有个性的，而刘国梁自已本身就很有个性，难怪会亲自把陈玘从省队直接招上一队。话还没说完，领子永远朝天翻的邱贻可又在他们身边经过，没忘记喊人，礼貌倒是挺好。

这次巴黎世乒赛最年轻的参赛队员就是邱贻可，刚满十八岁，嫩得可以拧出水。右手横拍两面反胶，球风凶狠得像狼，偏偏张嘴出来的是一口软软糯糯的川普，又一个很有个性的年轻人。

阎森煞有介事地感叹道：“我真是年纪大了。”

王励勤笑而不语，跟邱贻可挥挥手。

所谓的个性到底是好事还是坏事，没人说得清，毕竟这时候的邱贻可还是一派天真愣头，以为自己能像领子那样说翻就翻、说不服就不服，不乐意走寻常路，偏不烫贴出顺顺当当的模样来，从发尖到脚趾头都是捋不顺的青春恣意。而陈玘恭恭敬敬地喊着刘国梁师父，刀栽似的眉眼里头是硬得像石头一样的命格。然而再飞扬的年轻人总要在波折里头撞得头破血流。有些人的棱角是被岁月一点点磨灭，有些人的棱角却是在碰壁时咔砰一下硬生生被折下来，痛得要死要活，回头却忘了疼还朝那墙补上一脚，最後抱着腿跳得面容扭曲。

个性真是说不清楚怎麽一会儿事，只能说大抵有些人的人生注定要一波三折。

第47届世乒赛在法国巴黎塞纳河畔的贝尔斯体育馆拉开了序幕，这一届最受瞩目的不是邱贻可把世界第一的波尔斩於马下，也不是王楠三连冠夺得吉盖斯特杯复制品，而是国乒的男单冠军居然丢了，落在了已经三十一岁的施拉格手上。当人们对胜利习以为常，便会开始对偶尔的失败恨之入骨，这简直是一种不可避免的人性。

王励勤是在四分之一决赛被施拉格阻在四强门外，孔令辉同样被他截在四强，决赛是施拉格对黑马朱世赫，这是赛前人们万万不曾预想的结果。

对王励勤这个八强出局的上一届男单冠军来说，惟一安慰的是他与阎森在巴黎再一次捧起了伊朗杯，成功蝉联世乒赛男双冠军。这一届阎森没有报上单打，专注在双打上，他的单打技术光靠凶狠的前三板填补不了後面种种漏洞，像马琳跟他打法相同，都是直拍双面反胶，但综合能力比阎森强上不少，当这些技术越发全面的小将越来越多，他自然就要在单打方面退位。阎森很看得开，中国乒乓球队向来都是能者居之。

回北京的飞机上秦志戬坐在阎森旁边，在寂静的深夜机舱里，他平静地跟阎森说想退役了。阎森第一反应是阻止他，“干我们这行早晚都要离开的，你何必急着赶着要退。”秦志戬揉了揉自己的眉心，“我这从头到脚，都没几处是完好的了。封闭针吃了，成绩上不去，我自己都嫌自已累赘。”

秦志戬腰伤本来就严重，在正定封闭训练时脚踝扭伤，直接打的封闭，後来腕关节又出了问题，在巴黎除了比赛都在队医那里待着。这次世乒赛能在男双跟马琳拼到四强，他已筋疲力尽。自从在千禧年做完膝关节手术，秦志戬抱着雄心壮志希望能够在大球时代一展拳脚，但却被接二连三的伤病击倒。这些阎森都看在眼内，他自已属於身体素质比较好的一拨，很少受伤，甚至未曾因伤病歇假，但看见队友被伤痛折磨成这样，实在难过不己。

阎森压着声音说：“退什麽退，实在不行就打国内比赛、打乒超，两年後全运会就在咱家门口，你好歹替江苏拿个团体冠军回来。”秦志戬无奈地手指头戳了他一下，“你倒是想得挺美的。八一跟上海又不是吃素的。”

两人又聊了一会，秦志戬把毛毯拉好准备睡觉，最後跟阎森说：“有时候人还真得向命运低头。虽然说是运动员谁没受过伤，但有些伤它偏偏就是要比其它人重些，它就是要拖挎你。你有什麽办法，是可以瘸着走、可以痛着走，在咱们国乒就没人怕吃苦的，但那根本走不远。不是我轻易要说放弃，而是有些东西它再坚持下来也没啥结果。大家都心知肚明。”

秦志戬睡着後，阎森皱着眉头靠在坐椅上，就是睡不着。王励勤坐在他前面的方向，他侧身就能看见王励勤的後脑勺，看了一会儿，没想到王励勤倒是回过头来。王励勤刚才听到了他跟秦志戬的对话，知道阎森这时候肯定挺难受的，就伸手到阎森面前。阎森的手叠在他上面，两人就这般不轻不重地交握着。

王励勤说：“我会好好的，你也会好好的。”

阎森深呼吸後盯着他看，那股心烦意乱在看见王励勤後总算是缓和不少，他握紧了王励勤的手，“是啊，咱们都会好好的。”——毕竟我们还要卫冕奥运的双打，我们还要再捧一次伊朗杯，我们要把伊朗杯的复制品给带回中国来。这些梦想阎森没有跟王励勤提起过，他有那麽点执着与迷信，总觉得有些东西太早说出来就不灵了，他希望踏踏实实、一步步地走，等它们都实现过後，他就可以回头跟王励勤得瑟：看，这是我早就想跟你一起实现的梦想。

他是王励勤的未来，王励勤又何尝不是他的梦。

巴黎世乒赛後是中日两个公开赛，接着是世界杯。那年世界杯在江苏江阴举行，中国队的名额落在马琳、王励勤跟王皓身上。在广州的中国公开赛结束後，阎森问了当地工作人员，在附近一间黄大仙庙给他求了道符，交到他手上，“拿了世乒赛，该拿世界杯了，奥运的话我们看明年。”王励勤还问他：“你这求的……是什麽？”

“求的事业。”阎森理所当然地说。

王励勤将符攥在手心，笑着说：“下次还是求平安吧。”

因为阎森不参加日本公开赛，准备从广州回北京，而王励勤飞去神户比赛後，接着就直接到江阴准备世界杯，在广州一别就成为了那次意外前两人最後一次见面。

那时候王励勤跟他说的最後一句话是：“森，等我回来。年底不是有德国公开赛吗，我们去马格德堡水桥一起照张相。”

阎森说好。

两人坐在空无一人的体育馆，王励勤低头就亲在他的额角。

第二天上飞机时王励勤发现阎森给他求的那道符不见了，只得焦虑地东翻西找，跟他这次搭档双打的郝帅还来问他怎麽了。王励勤摸着口袋，摇摇头，“没事。”奇怪，明明昨天还在的。登机的时候，王励勤还有点恍惚，他其实并不迷信，但那是阎森替他求的。

罢了，反正求的事业，比起上天，他更相信自已的拍子，那一分分又不是老天爷给他赢回来的。只是回去後得向阎森好好道歉，人家诚心诚意给你求的符，说不见就不见了，王励勤都觉得自己不厚道。

10月6日那天，王励勤已经从日本神户回到中国，在江阴备战世界杯，而阎森刚从上海回北京。

从北京机场回训练基地的路，阎森走了无数遍，他认得每处路口，认得每个交通灯，认得沿途每条街上的风景。这次他是难得的休假，所以坐的不是天坛公寓的接送大巴，而是友人接送他的普通轿车。

窗外是熟悉的深夜北京城，一切就与以往没有任何区别。但意外是什麽？意外就是在一个习以为常的场景里头，突然出现了一个全新的、未知的物体，它狠狠地撞上你，让你措手不及、让你狼狈不堪。然後它掉头就走，留给你一个被搞砸得乱七八糟的人生，还若无其事地告诉你：不许哭，这就是命运。

金属猛地折叠时会发出让人毛骨悚然的声音，轮胎在路边留下垂死挣扎的痕迹，救护车上红蓝交错的警示灯映在他的虹膜上，有人轻轻拨掉他脸上细碎的车窗玻璃，他看见了天上的月亮，只露出皎洁的一角，随即就被乌云吞没。事後阎森觉得明明不可能的，但他就是把当时的情景记得一清二楚，他甚至记得那个护士眉毛末端有个不影响美观的小分叉，她在轻声安慰他。被抬上担架後，阎森的意识还没有从刚才混乱中抽出来，直至右手臂的剧痛传来，他才意识到他受伤了。当时他只有一个想法，只要左手没出事就好。

负责急救的医生说：“先生，粗略估计你是右臂肱骨骨折。详细情况要拍片子才知道。”

阎森张了张嘴，没说话。

他想告诉医生，他是个职业运动员，打过好多比赛，虽然每日训练单调又无聊，但他热爱乒乓球。同时他有个很喜欢的人，他有很多希望与对方一起完成的梦想，他刚给他求了一道符，希望他在江阴上能拿到他第一个世界杯冠军，往大满贯的目标再近一些。

救护车到达北医三院後，阎森告诉负责登记的护士，他的钱包就在裤子口袋里，里面是他的身份证。护士很年轻，她打开後看见他的名字，惊讶地看着他，“您、您需要通知其它人吗？”阎森摇头，“先不用。”

照了X光，由於不是开放性骨折，没有迫切进行手术的紧急性。经过这麽一轮，已经是清晨，阎森躺在护士给他准备的休息室，整个人麻木又冷静。医生说，他是右臂肱骨下三分之一处粉碎性骨折，碎了三块，可以动手术或者采取保守性治疗，要阎森尽快做决定。

他问护士借了电话，第一时间想打给王励勤，但还没按下号码就合上了。他不能在这种时候告诉王励勤这种消息。世界杯快开始了，不能让他分心。於情於理，他都应该先通知乒羽中心。於是他最後打给了秦志戬。

秦志戬那时候还在睡觉，听见後整个人就清醒了，马上跟施之皓说了阎森的事情，开车去北医三院。

在休息室里，阎森在想为什麽是右臂而不是左臂，这是老天爷在可怜他吗？要是真可怜他为什麽要让他碰上这种事。他这伤医生说最少要养四个月，对一个运动员来说，在奥运前夕停训四个月跟要掉他半条命没有区别。

突然，一双手给递来了纸巾，阎森抬头一看，发现是刚才那个给他登记的小护士。他愣愣地接过後，才发现自己已是泪流满面。她半跪下来，口罩挡不住那双好看的眼睛，“阎先生，请您一定不要放弃。”

“我先生是您的球迷，他小时候也很喜欢打乒乓球，可惜是天赋不高，没能像您那样走上职业运动员这条路，现在就把打球当作了一项业余爱好。他平时很喜欢您，老在我旁边说‘阎王组合’，我也是因为他才关注了乒乓球。这次意外我相信对您的打击一定很大，但希望您不要放弃。我们医院会尽力治疗您，但我看过太多伤者他内心就已经不相信自已能恢复过回来，这变成了心态的问题，而不是技术上的问题。所以您一定要相信自己。”

最後，护士说：“我经常跟病人说，光明总会在道路的终点等着我们的，只要一步步地走，只要不停下来，走得多慢都没关系的。光永远不会消失，永远在等着我们。”

阎森的眼泪掉在自己的衬衣上，阳光从窗外斜斜照入来，却没有一丝温度。

秦志戬过来的时候，阎森就这麽一个人坐着，施之皓已经在跟医生商量治疗的事情。

这时的阎森已经把脸上的眼泪擦得没剩下一点痕迹，他跟秦志戬说：“先别告诉王励勤，他还得打比赛。”秦志戬疲惫地靠在墙上，“你瞒得了几时，他只要从江阴回来，马上就会知道了。”

“我没打算瞒他，这也基本瞒不了，我只是想他好好打完这次世界杯。我最不想看见的，就是他被我影响了情绪。”施之皓走过来，告诉阎森他跟蔡振华在电话里商量过了，不动手术，采取保守治疗，现在医生会带阎森去石膏室。秦志戬陪着阎森，而施之皓走出医院外面，沉默着抽着烟。打完石膏後，阎森先被他们送回去公寓，後来才转入附近一家体育医院。

秦志戬晚上会去陪他吃饭聊天，或者是打开电视看看体育比赛。

在体育医院，阎森把世界杯从小组赛到决赛的直播一场不漏地看完了，王励勤遗憾地名列第三，而马琳继00年後再夺世界杯冠军。这是王励勤第四次参加世界杯了，目前为止最好的成绩是两年前的亚军。阎森想给王励勤打电话，但又怕自己一开口就要没出息地哭出声，算着王励勤回来的日子，他的心里越来越没底。

他不知道怎麽面对王励勤。

每每躺在医院床上，他总想起那天在飞机上与秦志戬的对话：有些伤就是拖挎你，要你寸步难行地走在没有结果的路上。他可以义无反顾，但王励勤怎麽办？王励勤的路注定要比他辉煌。

而王励勤其实从颁奖後就知道阎森出车祸的消息，是秦志戬没忍住，打电话告诉他的。王励勤紧张地详细问了阎森的伤势，却没有提起一句关於能否继续打球。在他看来，阎森这个人比任何东西都重要。在得知伤势无碍性命後，王励勤松了一口气：“人没事就好。”

秦志戬迟疑地说：“医生说估计要养三、四个月。明年奥运——”

王励勤少见地强硬，打断了秦志戬的话：“到时候再说。”

秦志戬没再说这个话题，又告诉王励勤，阎森现在在天坛公寓附近的体育医院养伤，不住公寓主要是因为大家也分不出精力照顾阎森，不过晚上大家都会过去陪他聊聊天。

王励勤安静地听着，最後在挂线前又说了一遍：“人没事就好。”

回北京时已经是深夜，王励勤没有回公寓，而是跟教练报备後一个人前往体育医院。走道上偶尔有护士走动，惨白的灯光照在王励勤身上，他走到阎森的病房门前，小心地推开了一条门缝。医院给阎森安排的是四人房，有两张床明显空着，有一个睡得很沉的小伙子，并不是阎森。最後那张最靠里的床上只有张乱糟糟的被子。

刚才接待处的护士跟他说已经过了探病时间，严格来说是不允许任何非病人再进入病房区域。但谁被王励勤这一米八几的汉子弯下腰可怜兮兮地看着，能狠下心拒绝的真没几个，加上他想探望的人叫阎森，而他是王励勤，这两条已经足够让护士们给他开一盏小绿灯。护士叹了一口气，对他挥了挥手：“就十五分钟啊，而且绝对、绝对没有下次，你下次要再深夜来的话，我就找你们那什麽蔡指导去。白天多是能让你来的时候，非得赶在深夜我也不懂。”王励勤赶紧谢谢她，并且承诺再没有下次了。

王励勤在门口踌躇地站着，想自己是不是搞错房间号码了。

半响，他背後被轻轻推了一下，回头是一个他最熟悉不过的人影。王励勤张手就想去抱人，但马上又想起阎森的伤，於是一双手就这个悬在半空中，尴尬又滑稽。阎森见状伸出左手，轻轻半抱着他，说：“还有机会呢，别怕。”

起初王励勤还没有反应过来，过了好一会儿才知道阎森说的是世界杯，阎森都出车祸了，为什麽看见他第一时间还是想着要安慰他。王励勤脱力般坐在病房外的长椅，阎森沉默地坐在他旁边。

“我只有十五分钟，不能让那位护士为难。”王励勤深呼吸一口气，认真地看着阎森，说：“森，答应我，你现在就好好养伤，不要想其它的。我会天天来看你的。”

“记住，无论将来遇到什麽，我都会和你一起面对。”

阎森咬紧後槽牙点点头，他的手在抖，他很害怕，不是因为受伤，而是因为王励勤这句话。王励勤这个人是实打实的言出必行，当他在阎森面前说出这句话，就代表了他真的准备要与阎森一同面对所有可能遇到的难题。

但他爱王励勤啊。

当爱一个人的时候，怎麽会忍心看他与自己一同遭受苦难。

那天晚上，阎森直直挺在床上，听着隔壁床那小伙子的打呼声，一夜无眠。後来王励勤每天训练结束後都会来医院看他，雷打不动的九点正，知道阎森不能吃太多补品，他一般带着水果来，亲自给削好端到面前，然後陪阎森到大堂里看电视。等阎森出院那天，他更是请了半天假，把人安安稳稳送到公寓。

越是看见王励勤毫无怨言地照顾他，阎森心里那种无力感越是强烈，他怕王励勤会困在感情与责任里头。他从来没有认真回顾过他与王励勤这段关系里彼此的付出与获取，他更习惯去照顾与迁就对方，一但角色转换，阎森好像连手脚都不知道往哪里摆。而且车祸已成事实，他看骨折的手臂很大可能恢复不到原来的样子，难道到时候他还要硬生生拖着王励勤？王励勤如此优秀，他会有更宽阔的天空。

王励勤起初没有在意阎森的冷淡，他认为阎森无端遇上这种事，心情郁闷在所难免。但後来一天天过去他倒是慢慢明白了。

年底的德国公开赛即使开始，王励勤看着距离出发的日子越来越近，暗自下定了决心。王励勤乘飞机离开的前一天晚上，阎森来到训练馆，脸埋在围巾之间。王励勤果然还在与陪练在加练，地板上都是滴落的汗水。陪练看见阎森後愣了一下，没接住王励勤一板爆冲，球就这样打在他的肚子上，小伙子也没喊疼，只是捂着肚子在憋笑。

王励勤回头看见是阎森，就跟陪练说时间不早了，到此为止。

陪练如获重释，自从分到王励勤这边，他基本成为‘两最小组’核心成员，最早到、最晚走，所谓两最。现在难得可以准时休息，他便收拾东西後咧着嘴跟两位前辈道别。

两个人坐在角落里，场馆是恒温，阎森嫌热，单手摘着围巾，王励勤见状马上帮了他一把。阎森问他：“明天几点的飞机？”

“中午十二点的。”王励勤把他的围巾整整齐齐地叠好，还顺手给理了理阎森被拨乱的鬓角。阎森低着头，“你还记得你在广州时说过的话不？”

王励勤一愣。阎森没看着他，说：“你那时候就记错了。这次公开赛明明是在不莱梅，而不是马格德堡。所以无论我出没出事，咱两都不能去马格德堡水桥照相的。”

那时候，阎森在水桥照相时，就想到王励勤看的书上那句：‘我就这样一面看水一面想你’。可他後来又翻着书，看到书的开头：‘我原以为我是个受得了寂寞的人。现在方明白我们自从在一起后，我就变成一个不能同你离开的人了。’

可世上总有寂寞，总会分离，不是谁都能够迎来皆大欢喜的结局。

阎森说：“大力，咱分——”

王励勤突然站起来，头也不回地往场馆另一头跑去，把阎森吓了一跳，他连忙又喊了一声大力，没得到回应。只看见王励勤低头在球包里翻东西。然後带着前所未有严肃的表情走回来。

阎森眨了眨眼睛。接着王励勤就半跪下来，拉出阎森的左手手掌，放下两个被他体温捂得暖热的铁圈儿。阎森张开手心，居然是两枚银戒，没有一点繁复的花样，很是乾净利落的设计。太热了，阎森觉得手心好像要被烫伤一样，他就这样怔怔看着它们。

“记住，无论将来遇到什麽，我都会和你一起面对。”

王励勤又重复了一遍。


	11. Chapter 11

马龙是在一天下午被刘吉康跟几个小队员拉出去的，许昕去个洗手间回来人就不见了，只得拉着坐在球桌上思考人生的张继科问个究竟，无奈张继科再度进入断电模式，一问三不知，懵憧得直接牵根绳就能带回家。

这时他们刚从镇江的直通苏州回来，小胖跟马龙先後拿到了直通门票，在剩下的四个名额里，张继科许昕再占两个，闫安是因为上一届表现不俗，而最後的方博就因为在直通循环赛中积分优异而赶上了末班车。单打名单确定後并没有受到太多的关注，主要是今年世乒赛上，国际乒协开了金口批准跨国组合参加双打，导致一时媒体的焦点都放在几对中外组合上。先是波尔，他老早就兴致勃勃提出要跟马龙搭档双打，德国乒协自然没有反对的理由，而刘国梁这边看着波尔虽然年纪略大，依旧一派儒雅、眉眼颇俊，搭档马龙後不怕没有话题，到时候赛场上想看球的看球、想看人的看人，两全其美，於是就这麽敲定了。

许昕这边也没闲着，跟张继科的男双定下来後，几天後就被通知要跟韩国梁夏银搭档混双。许昕起初一万个不情愿，改塑料球後对力量要求越来越高，他已经身兼男单男双，再兼一项混双的话基本是把自已往死用。但为了三创，为了话题，眼见马龙都被刘国梁大手一挥成功和亲德意志，许昕最後还是在刘国梁与安宰亨的见证下含泪牵起了韩国萌妹子的球拍，承诺要带她走入冠军殿堂。

作为男队里惟二要跟外国人搭挡双打的，许昕跟马龙没少受队友们调侃。许昕还好点，毕竟搭档是个女孩子，就是老被方博嘲笑：“您可能是中韩包办婚姻的受害者！”许昕一般深呼吸後告诉自己不跟这种人计较，最让他痛心的是周雨不知道被谁带坏了，居然喊他许欧巴。不过比起马龙，许昕觉得自己应该是待遇比较好的。

由於整个一队都知道波尔千里追‘搭档’的事迹，大家都说马龙这是身负和亲重任，为了建构中德两国乒乓球事业的深厚友谊与往後长期发展而献出了自已青春的肉体，简直精神可嘉，不愧身为中国国乒队长。听他们这麽说，马龙还是老样子仰天大笑，灿烂无比之余还不忘辩解：“没、没有，那波尔打得也是不错的，我们之前在公开赛也配过，可能他就觉得我两打得还行。”旁边的许昕鼓着腮明摆着的不乐意，是的，他不单单是吃醋，而且都快淹死在醋池子里了。

自从许昕在张继科面前以斗牛姿态冲出了柜门，连带着不明所以的马龙，三人居然还能够维持着跟往常无异的关系，顶多是马龙得知许昕去找张继科把他两的事给一股脑坦白後整个人都不好了，走路都是虚的，最後还是许昕提溜着张继科去跟马龙保证不会泄密，并以背後的翅膀发誓，将会成为守护这对爬行类小两口的爱情小天使。

马龙紧张地说：“继科，你真的不要告树别人！”

事实证明张继科不单单对他两这段关系消化得很好，简直是消化得太好，对两人还是该搂搂该抱抱，而许昕有时候忍不住他面前在跟马龙腻腻歪歪时，他居然完全没有半点不自在的神色，就这麽坦然地看着竹马跟竹马的前师弟搞基，导致许昕跟马龙私底下还讨论过张继科到底是弯成卷儿了还是直得要断了，得出的结论是张继科依然是一个谜。

有一次三人聊天时聊到双打，许昕觉得马龙可聪明了，居然先发制人，格外认真地表示他要注意跟梁夏银保持距离，不要让人女孩子被他球场上的潇洒英姿勾引得春心荡漾，到时候打完比赛欠下一笔风流债。许昕被马龙一边不着痕迹地夸他同时一边转移视线的无耻行径震惊得久久不能言语，反而是摊在旁边玩手机的张继科一语道破了天机：“按照你两的性取向，难道不应该是许昕担心你跟波尔吗？”

他说得太有道理了，马龙竟无言以对。

傍晚时份马龙才回来，许昕坐在场馆旁边玩手机，他们下午本来就是半休假，方博倒是还在跟周雨练习，他对这次世乒赛看得挺重的。正忙着在炉石给对手刷‘打得不错’的许昕觉得眼前突然多了道阴影，一双大白腿就这麽站在他面前，许昕瞎了都认得是谁，不过欢天喜地抬头後差点没把人认出来。

马龙把刘海全部梳了上去，两边头发又铲短了点，发胶映着白灯格外油光水亮。许昕唰的一下站起来，虽说情人眼里出西施，但他跟马龙处了这麽久，怎麽还能把人越看越好看，他按着还在傻乐的马龙来回转了好几圈，突然发现马龙的确这一阵子是变化挺大的。马龙笑着告诉他：“这是吉康他们建议我弄的，我觉得还蛮不错。”

许昕伸手想摸他头顶，马龙赶紧避开，“不许摸！摸了就塌了。”

“好好好，不摸，我就看着。”许昕双手按在马龙手臂，认真地看着他，倒是把马龙看得有点不好意思，问他：“你是觉得不好看吗？”

许昕赶紧摇头，“怎麽会，可好看了。”

只是有些不习惯而已。许昕想了想在东京打团体赛时也不过是一年前左右，那时候看着还是白白润润的，世界杯後马龙瘦了不少，脸上都没几两肉了，想到这里，许昕忍不住捏了捏马龙的脸颊，还好笑容还是没变。

去年的世界杯对马龙的打击是接近摧毁性的，包括但并不仅限於张继科踢档板，以两分差距输掉比赛这对马龙来说本来就是一个止不了血的伤口，而且输的是张继科、输在了决赛，许昕知道马龙这种人最怕的永远是让人失望，无论是球迷、教练、还是朋友，都会让他坐立难安，辗转反侧。他老觉得自已担不起所谓的‘科龙大战’，没有足够的资本与张继科并提，去年的世界杯决赛再度让他觉得自已让‘人’失望了，尽管那个‘人’字其实是一个虚无飘渺的主语。而张继科踢穿档板这两脚只能说是火上加的两滴油，刚下去时滋哩哗啦地火星四溅，那烟大得唬人，但散去後的伤痕未必有想象中的不堪入目。

全锦赛後马龙肉眼可见地瘦下来，绝口不提那日酒席上流眼泪的事，在没日没夜的训练中把崩溃边缘的自已给凑巴凑巴拼回了原状，然後在镇江成功在第二轮大循环决赛中打败张继科，赢得了第二张直通苏州的门票。

何等坚韧，不似常人。

许昕自问在这个过程中并没有帮得上马龙什麽，他最大的付出不过是陪伴。在所有人都觉得他会从此一蹶不振时，在所有人都对他投以怜悯的目光时，在所有人都在说他难成大器时，许昕便陪在他的身边。马龙那段经常要被拎去心理会诊，说是帮助队员渡过心理难关，其实就是把那些受伤的地方一处处拉到太阳底下，该痛就痛、该疼就疼，好比伤口掠着也是掠着，不如豁出去倒一把消毒酒精後鬼哭狼嚎够了，便发现其实也不过如此。

马龙那阵子每次回来脸色惨白，许昕伸手摸他的背後，往往都被冷汗湿透。会诊次数不多，但可怕在於定期，数着日子一天天的，向会议室迈进的脚步缓慢得如同前赴刑场。但不得不承认很有效。马龙在去镇江直通苏州前那天，在楼下等着许昕。许昕踏着小碎步下去时，马龙抬头就对许昕憔悴又诚挚地笑了。

置诸死地而後生，听上荡气回肠，但有多少人能从死地走出来而不是被绝望淹没？说不定更多人从此在绝境中再无翻身之日，生者不过百万分之一二，之所以能成为典范，是因为他们坚毅，更因为他们罕有。

许昕说：“到时候比赛也梳这个头吧，看上去精神。”

马龙还在笑，“到时候再说吧。”许昕见马龙有几绺碎发脱离了背头大部队，他笑的时候就在额头前抖来抖去，有种莫名的可爱。他还是想摸，但怕被马龙再度警告，只得压抑自己骚动的手以及有点骚动的心。

在镇江的直通苏州结束後，随即例行展开封闭训练。许昕由於要兼项高达三项，教练组重点在抓他的体能，下午一般就跟张继科练双打，他隐约觉察到教练组对他的定位已经锁在了团体第三人，如果苏州他的单打没有突破——更确切地说，只有夺冠他才有机会冲击明年里约奥会单打名额。但世乒赛的单打夺冠之路是何等漫长，加上他还有男双混双加起来总共三线作战，他对自己体能的信心有是有的，就怕肩膀出问题。

许昕躺在瑜珈垫上，迷惘地看着健身房里白澄澄的光管，一旁体能师露出了慈祥的微笑，用像是他妈哄家里泰迪洗澡的语气说：“大蟒，来做腿部力量了。”

离他隔了好几个人的马龙正打着赤膊歇息，头发湿得直往下滴水，被方博逗得大笑不止。许昕跟方博是典型的损友，相处的终极目标是损得对方出气多入气少，从微信上彼此备注是‘瞎子蛇’跟‘褶子精’就可以看出来，他们深厚的友情建基於全情投入的彼此嫌弃与至死不渝的相互挖苦。所以就是丢他们两到深坑底，他们都能一边合作挖出逃生的隧道，一边准确地将泥沙往对方身上甩。

但方博跟马龙的画风就很多变，一般来说相处融洽，而马龙有时候也喜欢学着他们损方博，但损着损着自己就会惨被反杀，非常没有出息地被对方逗得笑成鼹鼠。

没办法，只因为马龙的笑点简直低得令人发指。

跟笑点低的人相处有好有坏，好处是笑容是一种传染力极强的不治之症，坏处是一但对方跌入情感低谷，你会比任何人都手足无措。所以说习惯是一种极其可怕的东西。

封闭训练结束後还是例行的热身赛，厦门大学热情地迎来了一代又一代的国乒队员，观众席上也换了一代又一代的年轻脸孔，惟一不变的大概只有那一颗颗或黄或白的滚圆乒乓球。

世乒赛在家门口的好处不单单是主办国名额比其它人多，对国乒队员来说，还可以免受坐十多个小时飞机的折磨，以及不用饱受心底深处那股对中国菜的相思之苦。从厦门回北京调整了不到一星期，他们就直接向苏州进发了。

苏州可是好地方，天上天堂，地上苏杭，江南风物里那股细腻柔软与现代城市的大气广阔，都能在这片大地上融合得如同天成。而且马龙一直觉得苏州算是他的福地，在苏州打了三次公开赛就拿了三个单打冠军，还有个跟许昕的双打冠军。自从得知这次世乒赛在苏州举行後，马龙就老想起文化课老师讲的江南好，毕竟也没有谁规定，作为一个东北汉子就不能向往江南那片日出江花红胜火来。

到达苏州後先入酒店安顿，再到主比赛馆与其它国家的队伍接头，这倒是新鲜事，毕竟双打组有好几队中外搭档，除了马龙跟波尔，许昕跟梁夏银，还有陈梦跟法国队莱贝森的混双，以及李晓丹跟泰国队高王的女双。

许昕跟马龙刚走到场馆中央，就看见波尔笑容满面地跑过来说哈罗，旁边是德国男队教练朱小勇。马龙笑着跟波尔击掌，刘国梁满意地腆着肚子走过来，不着痕迹地把许昕跟张继科挤到一边，眼神暗示他两自个儿一边玩泥巴去。然後他就露出被许昕怒指为‘旧时代封建家长式’的笑容，转头领着波尔跟马龙训练去了。

许昕愤怒地扭头跟张继科说：“大清亡了啊！”

张继科悠闲地整理着他的毛巾，“韩国队应该明天就到了。你说亡没亡？”

终於想起自已也被逼上梁山的汉子许昕只得屈服，“没亡，没亡……”

由於波尔跟马龙的男双配对是这一届世乒赛的亮点之一，连刘国梁都亲自下场指导，波尔本就长着一张温良无害的脸，这会儿乖乖站着听朱小勇给他翻译中国队一大一小的嘱咐，显得格外听话。刘国梁这边搂着马龙，看波尔越看越顺眼，由衷觉得自己同意这场跨国双打的决定极其明智。大的说也说完了，剩下两人开始磕磕碰碰地叙旧，马龙用（东北）口音纯正的英语还跟波尔聊起了两人13年在长春打公开赛夺冠的事，波尔笑着说了好几个YES，然後两人对了对球桌下发球类型对应的手势，最後直接拿起球拍，让那颗小球带领他们达到更深层次的沟通境界。

就在隔壁的许昕跟张继科根本无心训练，特别是许昕，发球间歇眼神就老往旁边飘，弄得本来就慢热的张继科也投入不进去，被肖战好一顿削。许昕刚逼自己要专心训练，隔壁就开始了测试赛，他回头一看，咂舌刘国梁这次真是下了重本了，直接让小胖跟周雨来当陪练。这下子连张继科都目瞪口呆，肖战见他们这样子就知道肯定是练不下去了，事实上整个场馆的目光都放在波尔马龙那边，他便挥挥手喊训练暂停，让他们看个够。

测试赛打得是三局二，先粗略评估波尔跟马龙的配合程度，11分下的三局二快得好像眨下眼睛就没了，‘马可波罗’组合以2：1胜出。刘国梁笑得合不拢嘴，又在那里是哇是哇个不停，张继科看了看旁边许昕的表情，并不怀疑要是这时候给许昕塞条小手帕子他能咬着哭到天荒地老。

张继科说：“你说你咋还能酸成这样，马龙跟队里别人也没少配双打。”

许昕看着马龙跟波尔有说有笑，怒道：“波尔跟队里的不一样。”

“有啥不一样？而且人波尔老早有孩子有老婆了，直得像钢棍儿。”张继科想了想，还比了个疑似一颗心的手势，“哪像你们，弯成了一颗爱心。”

许昕甚是嫌弃，“我去，你那什麽破比喻。”

张继科刚想解释自已那个比喻可不破，乃精妙地揉合了新诗朦胧派中的三个化：意象化、象征化、立体化，肖战就走过来一人一巴掌赏在脑袋，“聊够了吗？可以继续练习了吗？是不想打了吗？”

三大赛中，世乒赛因参与国家与运动员之多，素有以魔鬼赛程以闻名，特别是90年代团体单项不分家的时候，主力队员绝大部份要兼项，44届世乒赛上孔令辉身兼四项，一天打七场比赛，饭都没空吃，只能在赛事中间手忙脚乱啃香蕉。後来就算团体单项彻底分离，又开始改40mm大球，如若希望身兼三项而都打入决赛，考验的不单单是技术，更多的是体能能否负荷如此密集的赛程。

与世乒赛相比，世界杯便有点高手锁起门来过招的曲高和寡感，而奥运会那跟世界杯跟世乒赛有着本质的区别，後两者是乒乓球运动员的狂欢，而前者是全世界运动员的狂欢，只不过里面比赛包括了乒乓球这一项而己。

随着揭幕礼结束，第53届世界乒乓球锦标赛单项赛正式在苏州开始。

不幸地，在开赛第二天，四对跨国组合就跪了仨，剩下许昕跟梁夏银这组独苗。其实按理来说波尔跟马龙这对是不会折得这麽早的，但无奈这对组合国际积分约等於零，签运又欠佳，第二轮就碰上许昕张继科，惨被逆转。刘国梁那个痛心疾首，他的如意算盘是波马与獒蟒在决赛碰头，既是外战又是内战，国乒三少一个不少，外加个德意志帅哥波尔同志，那关注度肯定扛扛的，但现在他就只能把希望放在许昕身上了。

而许昕同志化身劳模，三线作战，上午刚跟张继科打完男双，扒两口饭就要跟梁夏银去打混双，接着还有男单，晚上吴指导还得抓紧时间给他分析比赛，他简直是像陀螺一样高速旋转，压根儿没一刻能闲着。

在第三天，许昕就发现自己肩膀不对劲，心马上哇啦凉了一半，在封闭训练时教练组早就替他准备了额外体能训练，但还是低估了新式塑料球对体能的消耗。

先出问题的是男单，许昕在第四轮与方博相遇，他在混双半决赛时本来就有了反应的肩膀再度剧痛至要喊医疗暂停，咬着牙敷完冰还是输了，无缘八强。

在输了那刻，许昕连哭都没空哭，因为晚上就是混双的决赛了。而刘国梁跟他说输了内战，不影响明年奥运。许昕苦笑着敲了敲自己脑袋，是不影响，不影响团队第三人这个名额呗。在混双跟男双决赛上，许昕知道自己没有退路，拼尽全力，均与搭档捧冠而归。最後一日赛事里，许昕就坐在看台上看张继科被方博爆冷止步半决赛，以及马龙力克小胖史无前例杀入决赛，打到第七场。

在马龙与方博的决赛开始前，许昕跟张继科一起坐着，他的肩、张继科的腰，加上先後被方博这匹黑马踏得七荤八素、一同仆街，两个人某种程度上来说也算是难兄难弟。

张继科一边玩手机，一边问他：“你觉得哪边赢？”

“你在逗我，这不废话。”许昕也在看手机，萤幕上是刚照的伊朗杯。张继科探头去看他的手机，“你不是跟那韩国妹子照相了吗？给看看。”

许昕心不在焉地回他：“照了，不过那用的她手机。”

伊朗杯上他与马龙的名字有点模糊，毕竟也是四年前的事情了。许昕手指不自觉磨拭着萤幕，自鹿特丹世乒赛後，他跟马龙基本就没啥搭档双打的机会，不过客观来说自从奥运取消双打後，国乒双打的配置也是越来越具实验精神，只有想不到，就没配不到。而他在13年的巴黎世乒赛甚至根本没报上双打，那年马琳跟郝帅在决赛输给了台湾的陈建安与庄智渊，这次伊朗杯还是从台湾半岛给送回来的。连卫冕都如此艰难，更不要说什麽三连冠了，许昕想着姜还是老的辣，秦志戬果然是对的，他跟马龙努力努力生个孩子都比拿伊朗杯复制品有希望。

他重重叹了口气，跟四年前相比，值得安慰的是他现在跟马龙的感情稳定又扎实。

张继科见许昕貌似没有给他看照片的意欲，继续刷他的论坛去了。许昕见马龙已经上场准备了，便有点紧张地将手心的汗擦在长裤上，便将手机收回口袋。

突然他想起去年年底在雍和宫许的愿望，现在马龙终於能站在世乒赛的决赛场上，那勉强也算灵验了一半，许昕安慰自己，一半灵总好过一点都不灵。不过话说回来，那时候张继科拜托他烧的纸上到底写了什麽愿望，许昕倒是一直没有过问。现在时机正好，他用手肘撞了撞张继科，“你去年让我烧的那纸上写了什麽呀？”

张继科手指在屏幕键盘上打字打得飞快，“反正现在看来不灵。”

“你管它灵不灵，写的啥嘛。”许昕盯着场上马龙跟方博开始在球桌上对拉热身。

“就写着，希望今年世乒赛决赛是科龙大战。”

许昕切了一声，又是灵验了一半。不过当然他也知道，马龙能打进决赛，那是他自己努力得来的成果，若有谁会认真地把功劳归到几柱香上头就太可笑了。张继科抬眼看了一下赛场，“方博就像四年前的我。”

许昕有气无力地白他一眼，“得了吧，我可以肯定方博就算赢了也不会撕自己衣服。”

“都说那是情难自禁……”张继科继续专注在他的手机上。

决赛终於开始，许昕不得不承认这次的方博气头之盛绝对难以想象，他在第四轮遇到方博多少有点轻敌了。马龙在3：1大比分领先时，在第五局手握冠军点就却被反拉失局，在那个瞬间，不要说是马龙，连许昕跟张继科都想起他们大马哥在萨格勒布决赛被王励勤逆转的那一场。

那大概是马琳离他求而不得的世乒赛冠军最近的一刻了。

在第六局，马龙一度0：2落後，但最终仍然胜下这一局，夺得他第一个世乒赛冠军。

在震天的欢呼声中，马龙跳上了球桌，手放在双耳旁倾听那些为他而来的掌声。许昕就这样看着他，在观众席上看着他，穿过重重的人潮与声浪看着他。马龙还是有几绺头发落在额前，场馆上方的灯光把他照得很白，整个人像在发光。

那根根分明的发丝好像就这样支棱起了他全部的气势，有些什麽终於破茧而出，蜕变而生。从鹿特丹的毒辣太阳，伦敦的倾盆大雨，巴黎的不眠之夜，马龙就这样一步步走来，在这条多麽漫长而又多麽孤独的路上，他终於抓住了他的光。而那道光将如同绳索，引领他，指导他，使他再不会迷失。

张继科跟樊振东都是铜牌，而他在前去颁奖前跟许昕说了颇耐人寻味的一句话：“你要追不上了。”许昕没有回应。张继科便拍拍他的手臂，头也不回地往台下走去。

颁奖时马龙亲吻了圣勃莱德杯，深情得好像亲在自己心底那些多年来或痊愈或藏匿的伤痕，又温柔得如同亲在当年刚从鞍山离开至北京的自己额上。

看，你这麽多年来的努力与坚持，不曾白费。

许昕站在台下看着这一切，忽然发现，他的确与这些深情与温柔无关。这些年来马龙从众所期望到饱受争议，那些沉与浮、那些光与暗，他自以为足以了解，此刻才觉悟到他其实不过是一叶浮舟，伸手摸及的只是单薄而又美丽的一片海平面。

秦志戬说过，许昕表现紧张的行为是不停地说话，而马龙则是闭嘴不说话。

保护自己已成为马龙的本能，他有很多面，但最深处的，仍然是那片深不见底的海，其实他并没有吝於跟许昕分享，但许昕从没有真正的意识到，他要一路潜到海底才能看见那颗饱受磨难、光泽依旧，如同珍珠一般的心。他错失了那个机会後，海浪来复去，把昔日的泥沙吐尽後，珍珠终於缓缓被推上了沙滩。人们会开始啧啧称奇，会开始追逐他的璀璨。

许昕终於明白到这不是遗憾，而是这恰是人生。每个人的人生都没有别人插手的余地。马龙是这样，他许昕也一样。

没有冠军是靠别人拖着拉着上颁奖台的。张继科带着一身伤成为大满贯，而马龙所背负着的东西比他身躯庞大百倍，他们都能做到的事情，你许昕都应该能做到才是。马龙曾经害怕与张继科并提，他又何尝不曾怀疑过自己能否担得上三剑客的称号？张继科那句话的真正意思是，你许昕不单单追不上张继科、追不上马龙，再这样下去，连自己曾经的梦想都追不上了。

男单决赛前一天晚上，马龙给许昕打了一通电话，很短，不过几句。

“陪我聊一会儿吧。”马龙说。

许昕突然想起从俄罗斯回北京飞机上作的那场梦，没头没尾地蹦了一句：“你不要老以为自己什麽都抓得住。”电话另一边的马龙一怔，然後低低地笑了，“以前我会这麽想。”

许昕问：“那现在呢？”

“我不能抓住所有东西，所以只能努力抓住眼前的。”


	12. Chapter 12

从德国不莱梅到丹麦奥胡斯，再到瑞典马尔默，在2003年年底，王励勤在一个月的时间内跑了三站公开赛，马不停蹄。而阎森去剃了一个光头，虽然脑袋凉飕飕的，略不习惯，但心里那个说不明道不清的重担好像蓦然消失了一样。他终於明白为什麽当初刘国梁要去剃这个光头。镜子里的自己陌生又熟悉，地上碎发如同一封战书，当事人是自己，而对方的大名为命运。

阎森记得王励勤说过让他别剃光头，但他急切地需要一个证明来让自己再不去想些有的没的，他要拼命恢复，直至重新站在王励勤身边。阎森是个老派而纯真的人，自小就走上运动员这条单调寡淡的路，往日最大的牵挂不过是家人以及掌心那颗不及鸡蛋大的球，如今他收下了王励勤那枚银戒，就代表他收下了那份沉重而珍重的承诺。王励勤既言出必行，他亦说到做到。他跟王励勤说他不会放弃，那麽他往後再最不堪的时刻，都没想过放弃这两个字。

十一月底，王励勤回来的时候看见剪完头发的阎森，没说什麽。倒是阎森故作轻松地朝他笑了笑，“要补个规划报告书给你吗？”

王励勤说：“不用了，就这样……也挺好。”

阎森没去看王励勤的眼睛，也不想去想那句挺好下面是多麽纠结的心理，勇气也需要累积，他还没有到可以坦然告诉王励勤他接受了车祸这倒霉事儿真的发生在他身上。他有时候也觉得如果人生真的像励志电影里就好了，难过时就下雨，想通就会出太阳，主角总会跑到街上嘶吼着要对抗命运。哪怕人生曲线要跌得要砸穿地面，总有回升的时候。最後结局时的命运还真的就像街边的广告立纸牌那样不堪一击，倒在人类弱小又强大的意志底下。

可惜人生不是电影。他在打着石膏的每一天都在想往後应该怎麽办，不会放弃是前提，但前路烟雾缭绕，要走都无从下脚。

年底王励勤去打巡回赛总决赛，只有单打，被柳承敏在截在了八强，算不上有多难过，但当他看着马琳陈玘站在双打的颁奖台上，心里面想的是如果阎森没出车祸，他们这组双打积分是够来广州打总决赛的。他跟阎森拿过三次总决赛的双打冠军，可惜没有联号，就总希望着能有一次卫冕。

2004年就这样悄然而至。

这一年的重头戏是三月在卡塔尔的团体世乒赛跟八月的雅典奥运会，所以年初打完希腊公开赛，主力就开始集中训练，意思意思过完年後直接进入备战团体世乒赛。从这一年开始，国乒的封闭训练基地就从河北正定转移到厦门福隆。

阎森是在一月份拆的石膏，他的恢复速度比医生预料的快，所以他与大部队一同前往厦门。往後他总把那年在厦门的日子划分到人生中最痛苦的记忆里头，连回想都不愿意回想，把它们收到心底深处。利刀刺进去痛快，但钝刀割肉是漫长的折磨，长痛不如短痛，就是这个理。

在厦门，他的手臂就是一把钝刀。

三个月的石膏固定後，他右臂肌肉萎缩，右肩胛骨和肘关节粘连，连球都抛不起来。中西医疗法结合过後，最後还是得靠掰。掰这个字听上去轻巧，但粘连的肌肉又不是橘子瓣儿，如果一般时候用撕心裂肺来形容痛是比喻，那麽搁到那时候阎森身就是字面意义上的。

秦志戬膝盖也打过石膏，自然没逃过要恢复萎缩肌肉这一痛苦过程，他跟阎森说：“人就要对自己狠一点。”但有一次，医生喊他过来帮忙压住阎森，秦志戬就骑他身上，按住他的左胳膊，然後医生自己帮阎森掰右胳膊。往後一拉，秦志戬听着阎森惨叫出声，眼泪渗在枕头布上，他扭头就从床上跳下来往门外走，“这活儿我没法干！”

待阎森喘顺了气，就对医生说：“他就对自己狠，对别人倒是恨不下手去，心老软了。”

医生说：“那证明他是一个好人。”

而‘好人’秦志戬站在门外难受得不行，暗自发誓再也不干这活了，但总得有人来帮阎森掰胳膊，於是他就去找王励勤。後来，当阎森在治疗室外头看见站着的王励勤，他就迈不动步子，他不想让王励勤看见自己在病床上又哭又吼，幼稚又脆弱。

王励勤看着他，张开他宽厚的手掌，上面是不知道什麽时候戴上了的银戒。那枚戒指他们作为运动员肯定不能戴在手上，挂在脖子上也会引人疑问，阎森那枚就被他藏进了钱包。王励勤什麽都没说，但他知道阎森肯定记得那句话，他没承诺过天荒地老，从来都只有最朴实最简单的四个字：共同面对。

於是王励勤就伴着阎森渡过了无数痛苦的治疗。他发现在治疗时大部份时间他都是只能按着阎森，其余一概无能为力，这是他非常痛恨的状态。後来王励勤见阎森因为喊得多了，喉咙会干，就记着给他在床边备着一杯水。导致如果王励勤因为有事没来，医生都会给阎森备着水，还跟他说：“还是你的搭档心细。”

阎森想，其实王励勤要是心没那麽细才好，心太细了，会容易想多，想多就容易难过。

一天下午，蔡振华走到练习的阎森旁边，看着他无论是发球还是拣球动作都格外别扭，又是生气又是心疼，等阎森回头看他时就拉着脸说：“华山一条路，怎么上？就是拼，就是搏了！”他没说太多，就这麽撂下一句话就走了，他知道阎森肯定明白。

华山就这麽一条路，再无他选，亦无侥幸，除了咬着牙坚持下去，再没有任何到达巅峰的方法。眼泪浪费气力，同情毫无用处。自怨自艾，等同放弃。

要问阎森懂不懂，大概也没有谁会比他更懂这个道理了。

因为阎森的恢复情况乐观，卡塔尔团体世乒赛後，奥运初选名单包括了他的名字，单打是两王一马，双打则是马琳陈玘与王励勤阎森。但没打预选赛前，谁都知道名单是可以被改动的。外界对於孔令辉落选单打双打反响很大，教练组内部也开始考虑孔令辉王皓这对双打，这对曾两次杀入世乒赛决赛，就可惜最後关头遇到的是阎森与王励勤。

坦白说，这三对都能代表着当时男双的最高实力。这就是穷人有穷人的困扰，富人也有富人的烦恼。教练组只能不停地开会，後来终於发现哪怕他们是开到天亮都得不出什麽结论，要从三对里选拔最名单，最好的方法是打循环赛。

循环赛的结果是，孔王七胜一负，琳玘三胜五负，阎王二胜六负。

第一对的名单就定了孔令辉与王皓，第二对却未能下决定，因为琳玘与阎王两对之间的比赛都是各胜两场。

三选二复杂，二选一却很简单，直接来一场七局四就可以了。

那场比赛後来被外界传得玄之又玄，甚至又有传闻根本没有过比赛，反正众说纷纭。而阎森觉得，那场比赛再玄乎也就是场比赛，活不了人也死不了人，精彩是挺精彩，但也没到世纪之战的地步，最多是被渲染得有点过度悲情与惨烈。当然，那也是後来的阎森才能这麽豁达地回头看，事实上他当时撂下拍子就哭了。

他这个年龄是绝不可能再参加下一届的奥运会了，这一届是他最後的机会。

对面先哭的却是二十岁的陈玘，他呆呆地站在球桌旁边，眼睛盯着旁边的马琳。而马琳本来在用袖子擦汗，擦着擦着就哭了起来。

王励勤低头收拾着他与阎森的球拍，想与走到他们身边的施之皓说话，刚一开口却发现自已已经哽咽得说不出话。

大概国乒往後也不会再有这种比赛，结束後双方无论输赢都哭得像个孩子，或是说输赢已经不是重点，比赛底下隐藏着国乒内部竞争残酷的极致才是剐肉的刀子，而且那很公平，不会因为谁饱受折磨、或者谁年少气盛而倾斜它的天秤，1永远是1，0永远是0。那永远定格在4：2的比分，使得四个人的命运从此走上了截然不同的道路。要是想当一回先知，这场比赛其实还拯救了刘国梁。

总之，雅典奥运名单从此确定，阎王组合无缘双打名额。

比完後施之皓给两人做思想工作，特别是王励勤，因为他还有单打。阎森起初沉默着，然後跟施之皓说输赢不怪人，他会在明年的上海世乒赛努力。王励勤还想说什麽，阎森摇了摇头，跟施之皓说：“施指导，是我打得不好，这胳膊毕竟断过，我自己都能感觉跟以前不一样。他打得很好，都是我的责任。”

阎森在撒谎。

又是这样，王励勤昏昏沉沉地想，为什麽又会这样。刚才的比赛中，阎森的表现已经相当不错，反而是他束手束脚，没有发挥到自己最高的水平。

从前就是这样，阎森在比赛中出错了永远在怪自己，而王励勤失误後阎森就使劲儿安慰他，甚至会把错都揽在自己的身上。李晓东就发现过这个问题，他们两个双打时对彼此的依赖性太强。这有利有弊，利的是发挥得好时如虎添翼，弊的是发挥得不好时，只要被对手抓住机会，连续失误就会特别多。至於为什麽没有被揪去改正，就因为在赛场上他两发挥得好的时间占绝大多数。

施之皓说完後就带着他们去吃饭，秦志戬跟张勇也去了。不过说是吃饭，其实根本没人吃得下，开了红酒就喝，喝了就唱歌，唱完就继续喝。王励勤是在半夜醒来的，他光顾着难受，酒喝得倒不是很多，就是脑袋有点沉。他牵挂阎森，就走到隔壁，轻轻推门後看见阎森睡得很不安稳，眉头紧紧皱在一起。

中午时阎森才从宿醉中醒来，一看见的就是坐在旁边的王励勤，眼睛里布满血丝。阎森用手肘撑着支起自已散架般的身体，他不曾喝成这样，以前他不明白为什麽高兴了喝酒、愁也喝酒，现在总算知道酒精充其量就是个麻痹品，既留不住快乐的瞬间，也不能把痛苦冲散到天涯海角。王励勤手里攥了毛巾，给他擦了擦额头。

毛巾浸了水，冰冰凉凉的，擦在额角很舒服。阎森伸手按住王励勤的手，毛巾就这样以狼狈的姿态离开了他的脸，松散地重新躺回王励勤手心上，每段指关节都是欲言又止的沉默与无奈。

接下来阎森说了一句对不起，以及：“我拖累了你。”

这句话被当事人无心道出，却被媒体有心地记载，并企图在这对饱受命运折磨的搭档身上再加了一层悲情的筹码，无论幸与不幸，他们都成功了。日後阎森总是有点哭笑不得，人们最後记住的不是他与王励勤曾经的辉煌，不是奥运双打冠军、不是两捧伊朗杯、不是三次巡回赛总决赛双打冠军、不是十四个公开赛双打冠军，反而就记得他的车祸与这场生死战，往往还评论一句：阎森命真苦啊。

大概这与人的天性里头喜欢悲剧有关。

但阎森不会把自己的人生看成悲剧，比起哭泣失去的，他更珍惜得到的。

当时王励勤的表情就像有人隔空打了他一拳，宽敞的背在抖，手用力得将毛巾挤出水，一滴接一滴地落在地板上。

他说：“咱们之间没有谁拖累谁。”

阎森靠在床板上，其实还有点不清醒，但没想到王励勤就这样特别认真地给他开始细数自96年来的点点滴滴：他们第一个公开赛冠军在法国利昂；第一次巡回赛总决赛冠军在中国天津；第一次世乒赛冠军在日本大阪；第一个奥运冠军在澳洲悉尼。王励勤最低潮的时期，所有人都因为蔡振华的一句话觉得他脑袋愚笨，是阎森告诉他，只要坚持，晴天将至；两次世乒赛失利，也是阎森一直陪着他的身边。在悉尼，他与阎森一起拿到了彼此人生中第一个世界大赛的双打冠军，那颗乒乓球还完完整整地被他小心存放在书桌抽屉深处。拖累这个词，只适用於两根贴近而未触及的绳、两个靠紧却留有余地的灵魂，而他与阎森的人生却已经融合为一，他们人生轨道上的荣誉与错折早就纠缠重叠，密不可分。

“明年还有世乒赛，就在上海，咱们要再拿一次伊朗杯。”

他们在去年已经卫冕了伊朗杯，只要再获得一次男双冠军，就可以获得伊朗杯的复制品。而中国到目前为止，还没有一对组合能够连续三届获得世乒赛男子双打冠军。曾几何时，他们这对阎王组合是公认最有可能成为终结这项遗憾的人选。

阎森沉默着，他没有勇气去应下这个美丽的梦想。

王励勤没有逼他表态，只是伸手摸了摸阎森的鬓边。

那年雅典奥运会，王励勤与王皓在半决赛相遇，以4：1输掉了进决赛的机会。

而单打金牌最後旁落韩国柳承敏，王皓饮恨银牌；王励勤则在铜牌战战胜瓦尔德内尔。双打方面，孔令辉与王皓在第三轮被淘汰，马琳则与陈玘一路杀入决赛，夺得金牌。

回国後，阎森陪王励勤去喝了几杯。

他们聊到了北京奥运。雅典以後，奥运会就再也没有双打比赛了，改为团体赛。国际乒协的理由是为了增加可看度，决赛起码确保是中国队与其它国家的对抗。北京奥运赛场上就是将会第一次举行奥运团体赛。

自1988年乒乓球进入奥运项目，总共产出了五对男子双打冠军，随着团体赛取代双打比赛，这五对也是历史上惟五的男子双打冠军。从陈龙灿、韦晴光到马琳、陈玘，中国队从未让这块金牌落在他人之手。五对里头就有阎森跟王励勤的名字，那年悉尼的夏天，他们悄然写下了属於自己的历史。

阎森又说到因为奥运取消双打，教练组准备调整已有的双打方案，往後可能再没有像他们这种稳定的配置。如果配置不稳定的话，想与同一搭档卫冕甚至三连冠是几乎不可能的。

“明年上海是我们最後的机会了。”阎森笑了笑，“也是我最後的机会了。”

顿时，王励勤陷入了巨大的恐慌，他想问阎森是不是想退役了，可是他不敢，他只能愣愣地看着阎森别过头去看酒吧里的电视。


	13. Chapter 13

苏州世乒赛後，主力们为了积极推广三创，决定南下港澳，以扬国球威名。

张继科因为腰伤被特批豁免此行，而其余主力如马龙、许昕以及方博则责无旁货，肩负起了与小朋友交流以及花式乒乓表演等重任。

在澳门先是走遍学校，又在塔石体育馆打表演赛，嘻嘻哈哈下来一整天，倒也不觉得特别的累，但毕竟世乒赛下来大家基本都是筋疲力尽，晚上都是选择躲在酒店房间玩玩手机、聊聊天。

许昕跟马龙一个房间，马龙先洗澡，他就躺在床上发呆，电视里放着粤语节目。等马龙出来後，整个人暖和又湿润地坐他床旁边，伸手给他揉着左肩膀，小声地问：“昕啊，你累不累？”

“还行吧。”许昕搂着马龙的腰，三两下就把人给压倒在床上。

马龙半开玩笑半是认真地推着他，“别闹，你要是累就赶紧洗澡休息去。”许昕嘴唇压在他没有乾透的鬓边，马龙来到澳门後都习惯性地把刘海往上梳，整个人气势都不一样了，脖子一仰眼睛一瞟，凛烈寒冷。不过笑起来後就会破功，如同冰面被敲开了微细的裂缝，细致地碎开後，底下还是那个柔柔软软的内在。

而现在马龙刚洗完澡，刘海就这样柔和地散在额前。

许昕不是柳下惠，如今既在他乡、身无繁责，马龙就这样躺在他身下，说自己累的话实在太不解风情。“不累，怎麽会累！”马龙笑着躲开他，“那陪我出去逛逛。”许昕一愣，他跟马龙又不是没来过澳门，就这麽三寸弹丸地，该去的也都去过了。

马龙说：“我想去一个地方看看。”

许昕想了想，“大三巴？玫瑰堂？难不成你想去新葡京？注意影响啊龙队。”

马龙笑得眼睛都眯起来，“到时候你就知道了。”

许昕被勾起好奇心，就赶紧起来换了身衣服。两人头顶鸭舌帽跑去跟刘国梁报备後，就溜出酒店了。马龙在计程车上用枣儿教他的粤语说了大三巴，许昕嫌弃地噫了一声，“这大三巴我们不是去过了吗？还去啊？”马龙没有解释，心情还是很好，用手指一下下地敲着车窗边缘。他们住的酒店离澳门老城区本来就很近，车程最多就十分钟，两人下车就向牌坊前进。

游人不算很多，他们一直沿着大三巴街走，不过没有走上阶梯，而是转入牌坊後方。有趣的是，牌坊前面的广场尚算热闹，但後面的曲巷却无人问津。马龙拿出手机看了看，领着他走到一段小巷。暖黄街灯照在色彩缤纷的欧式小楼墙上，带着坡度的嶙峋石板路不算长，抬头就能看见一勾澄澈的新月。路中央的石椅上有一只懒洋洋的小黄猫正趴着歇息，看见他们也没有什麽反应，大概是只见惯生人的流浪猫。

“这里叫……恋爱巷？”许昕抬头看着墙上的牌子，下面是一大串看不懂的葡语，上面则是简简单单的三个中文字。马龙的表情看起来有点失望，喃喃自语：“原来就这麽短？”许昕长长地哦了一声，果断地牵起了马龙的手，往巷子里头走。

马龙说，听说这里的恋爱巷，只要恋人们从巷头走到巷尾，就会一生一世，但他没想到这麽短，好像走不到一会儿，就走完了。许昕说那敢情好啊，多走几次，把下辈子、下下辈子都给预订了。马龙抬头看着许昕的侧脸，嘴角虽然勾着，但眉头里还有股挥不开去的阴霾。

苏州世乒赛单打八强不入对许昕的打击很大。许昕没有跟他提起过，但马龙知道。

到澳门後，马龙偶尔会想起12年的世界杯，利物浦的那个夜晚那麽冷，他根本不想回想起来。他不是对许昕没有信心，但这世上总有些事情一但再临到那个点儿，理智与经验都是不能算数的。他有时候想，国乒内部禁止谈恋爱其实蛮明智的，男女谈，就怕感情妨碍了成绩；同队谈，怕的是成绩妨碍了感情。

特别是一但彼此的颠峰期与低潮期交叉成了一个X，那当事人的心里头是比打翻了五味瓶都纠结。黯然自作谦卑，得意亦难尽欢，两颗心明明牵了的是红线，这会又变了铁勾，万般小心不敢动作，怕轻轻一动都要划下道冒血的豁囗。

许昕在无人的空巷里头就这样静静牵着他的手。马龙回握的力道不小，五月暑夏闷热，两人掌间的汗水有点黏腻。这时，小黄猫尖尖地叫唤了一声，钻入旁边的草丛不知所踪。

这条所谓的恋爱巷其实没有太大的特色，就与澳门老城区随便一条小巷一样，鲜黄的墙壁，勾花的铁栏，凹凸不平的石板路走得脚心发麻。但或许这就是恋爱吧，自以为独一无二的感情不过世上无数一再重演的剧目，但总要自己走过这一回，才有资格评论，原来不过如此啊。

从这头走到那头，又从那头走到这头，许昕也觉得实在是太短了，他恨不得这条恋爱巷长得看不见尽头。而马龙陪着他走时意外地安静，好像不想打破这片静谧。

到香港的时候，大概马龙事前跟唐鹏两囗子取了经，晚上也是换着花样带他出门逛。他们往的酒店在湾仔，晚上马龙就带他去坐天星小轮，从湾仔码头坐到尖沙咀码头，一来一回大概二十分钟，不过港币五块钱，就可以在维港欣赏夜景，实惠得很。

这些渡海小轮的服务群众不是旅客，绿底白盖，看上去有点寒酸，但它对於时常需要跨越维港两岸的普通市民来说，是最划算的交通工具。马龙跟许昕走上渡轮时，里面坐着几个低头在手机上打字的上班族，还有个婆婆带着孙儿，靠在船边看那起伏的海水。

呜笛後船便缓缓开动，许昕跟马龙没有坐下，就躲在另一个角落，看谁认得出哪幢是国金二期，哪幢又是会展中心，最後看见一个圆得像鸡蛋的建筑物，谁都说不出来是什麽，上网查了後才知道是科学馆。

到尖沙咀码头後，正好就能远眺中环码头旁边的摩天轮，巨轮上那蓝紫色的灯效，远远看上去就像一只巨大的水母，离了岸後触手通通脱离，剩下一个圆圆瘪瘪的盖儿。

马龙沉思了一会儿，然後问旁边的许昕：“你想坐那个摩天轮吗？”

许昕正在看随手拿的旅游小册子，抬头惊讶地看着马龙，一个又怕高又怕黑的人，怎麽会主动提起坐这个玩意儿。许昕愣了一下，“你……要陪我坐？”

“可、可以啊。”马龙揪了揪自己T恤的下摆，随即放开。

两人站在尖沙咀码头岸边，手肘靠在那处铁栏杆上，海风吹得衣服一鼓一鼓的。许昕看着马龙一副舍命陪君子的样子，终於明白了。无论是澳门的恋爱巷，还是今天的天星小轮，或者是对岸那个摩天轮，里头的意思都是一样的。马龙是在对他好，不过这麽说有点笼统，而且说得好像马龙平时对他有多差劲似的……总之，马龙是绞尽了脑汁在对他好，往俗里说就是在哄他。

可问题是自已也没有生气啊，许昕略有点哭笑不得，怎麽就把马龙吓得连自己怕黑怕高都顾不上了，这估计要是在澳门拉他去旅游塔蹦极，他都能答应。当然，许昕没有恶趣味到这种地步，他只是指着旅游小册子上摩天轮那一页，故作懊恼：“我没带多少港币啊，那摩天轮挺贵的，两个人就要两百块了。”

马龙一愣，翻了翻自已钱包，只有一张一百的，确实是不够。

“那我们回酒店取？不知道这里附近有没有提款机…”

许昕拉着他，直接往码头里走，“算了算了，那也没什麽好坐的，我们直接坐渡轮回去吧，我都困了。”马龙被他拉着，顺从地没有抵抗，就直直盯着许昕的後脑勺看。这一趟上面的人更少了，有个年轻女孩子一个人坐在角落，看上去有点落寞。马龙这会儿坐在椅子上，许昕背靠着栏杆，两个手肘支在扶手上，侧着脸去听浪花擦过船体。维港的水黑漆漆的，看上去就好像要吞没一切。

马龙掌心还有几枚香港的硬币，花面都是紫荆，被他捂得很暖和。许昕说，听闻维港以前没这麽窄，是因为填海填得多了，再这麽下去了，估计以後要叫维多利亚河了。马龙正准备抬头，倏尔一阵强劲的夜风刮过，他额上的刘海被帽子压住，但鬓边那绺就往脸上使劲儿扫着，痒得他皱了皱了鼻子。

许昕似笑非笑地弯下腰替他把那缕头发别到耳後，然後还拨了一下他的帽檐。

马龙奇怪地看着他，没有意识到许昕这种动作严格来说属於调戏。许昕倒是自得其乐，笑容里藏着不为人知的满足。

靠岸後两人就走回酒店，到房间後许昕先洗澡，剩下马龙在无聊地调着电视看。许昕的歌声从洗手间若隐若现地传来，马龙被深夜档的恐怖电影片段吓了一跳，赶紧换台，顺便眼角瞧到许昕搁在床头的手机震了一下。

马龙是一个很在乎隐私的人，无论是自己还是他人的。所以他没有去动许昕的手机，但他却被许昕钱包里突出来的一张金黄色纸币吸引了注意力。他越过许昕的床去够钱包，别的都没看，就打开了放纸币的夹层，明晃晃的一张五百港币就亮在他眼前。马龙无奈笑了笑，把被揉皱了的纸币整整齐齐地舒开，给重新放回去。

哪里不够，这都能给他两整个包厢了。

许昕刚把花洒关上，马龙就开门进来了，不过这会儿不是来刷牙的，反而一把拉开了玻璃门。许昕目瞪囗呆地看着马龙走进来，顺手把花洒的开关打开，毫不在意水花瞬间就打湿了他身上的T恤。马龙将他按在墙上就亲，罕有地霸道又直接。许昕一手搂住马龙的腰，另一只手还是摸索着把花洒给关了。

被湿淋淋的对象按在墙上强吻，这大概算是不少人必备的不可描述幻想题材之一。但许昕满意归满意，内心清醒无比，马龙一般不干这种事。事有反常，必有蹊跷。许昕将两人的嘴唇分离後，就听见马龙微微地叹了一囗气。

马龙说：“我知道瞒不了你。”

许昕沉默了一会儿，其实他也知道瞒不了马龙，他两不相似的点儿很多，但有时候也很相似。不要对我觉得愧疚，他这句话跟马龙说过一次，就在他得知换组的那天晚上。现在，他又说了一遍。他知道说了也没什麽用，按马龙的性子依然会把自己拧成麻花。

只是他不再是三年前那个宁把自己冻成冰棍儿都要跟他师兄生闷气的二愣子了。

每个人都会有自己的路，他既走不上张继科的选择，也无法跟随马龙的步伐，在苏州捧回来的两个双打冠军，这只能是其它人安慰他的理由，他要真用这个来安慰自己，那他就是真傻。但没办法，输了就输了，怪肩膀还是怪球、怪刘国梁还是怪蔡振华，那都不能够改变事实。最後，许昕抱紧了马龙，低声说：“张继科大概是对的，我是追不上了，可能我这一辈子都追不上，但我不会停下来的。”

马龙以为自已会哭，但他没有。

他比任何时刻都清醒，这再好不过了。

国乒自港澳行回来後，调整休养了小半个月，六月底便去日本神户打超级公开赛。

出发前，年底十月份全锦赛的参赛名单也下来了，许昕跟马龙即将各自代表上海北京跨省配对男双。这大概是自鹿特丹世乒赛後，两人即将搭档参与最为隆重的赛事。刚好，这次日本公开赛跟许昕搭档双打的也是马龙。

这两年来他跟张继科搭档的机会远高於马龙，再瞎也看出来是为奥运团体赛准备，对於教练组来说，团体赛中再狠再浪都不如一个稳字，马龙不上第三场双打才能在後面第四场单打上场，而他们如果要是在奥运团体决赛上打到第五场的话，许昕敢说他们回国时要被大小媒体的囗水直接淹死在机场。从去年的东京团体世乒赛就能看出来，决赛输了一局的张继科被掂记到现在，所以他们不单要赢，还要赢得好看，不是3：0都不能叫赢，这叫什麽事。

许昕跟对手握手後用毛巾擦着脸，他刚打完十六进八的比赛，就顺便伸长脖子去看马龙跟尚坤的比赛。记分牌上隐约是4：1，许昕想尚坤也是倒霉，抽签抽到马龙那儿，要不然他应该能进……等一下，许昕从球包里掏出眼镜戴上，瞪着眼睛看见那边比分是4：1没错，但1是马龙，4是尚坤。

许昕长腿一跨挡板，跑去马龙的那边。

他先是趁马龙背对他时，悄悄给尚坤比了个大姆指，表示哥们儿牛逼啊，然後从後搂住了马龙，下巴搁对方肩膀上。

马龙大概是还没从比赛的情绪中走出来，那句干嘛都像带了凉凉的雾气。

许昕说，咱俩晚上还有双打呢，精神点儿。马龙鼓了鼓腮，最後嗯了一下。许昕笑了出声，就拉上小胖跟尚坤他们去吃东西了。

後来尚坤在半决赛不敌吉村真睛，而许昕击败樊振东进入决赛，并在决赛以4：1赢下这位魔球少年，取得这站超级公开赛的冠军。而男单决赛前一个半小时是男双决赛，许昕、马龙以3：2击败樊振东、尚坤，赢得他们这对组合的第五个公开赛双打冠军。

颁完奖後许昕问马龙：“我们对上一次拿双打公开赛冠军是什麽时候了？”

马龙想了想，“应该是两年前的苏州吧，那年的中公第一站在长春，第二站在苏州。”

“等一下，长春？该不会是你跟波尔拿的那次吧？”马龙对他灿烂地笑了笑，把那张巨型支票递给工作人员。许昕还没来得及借题发挥，马龙回头就把自己的奖杯给塞到许昕怀里，“我们能搭档双打的机会太少了。”

许昕眨眨眼睛，马龙继续说：“所以我们在全锦赛一定要赢。”

日本公开赛後，便紧接着成都的中国公开赛，以及位於泰国芭提雅的亚锦赛。同时，该年男子世界杯中国名单最终版本释出，由原本的马龙、许昕，更改为马龙、樊振东。

亚锦赛程开始没多久，马龙因腰伤退赛，而许昕於男单决赛惜败樊振东。


	14. Chapter 14

2005年，上海。

在男单半决赛输给孔令辉跟王皓後，阎森倒是比想象中的平静，王励勤说的话他听归听，没到真的毫无疑问地坚信他们能够再捧一次伊朗杯这种地步。在无锡打完热身赛，他因为腰伤复发进了医院，照了核磁共振确认没有大问题後，戴着护腰就继续去上海。他今年都29了，本身也不是走力量型路子的球员，改球後练得太狠就落了腰伤。所以无论出没出车祸，能不能三连冠本来就是一个问号，这麽一想，阎森就释然多了。

而不管他释然不释然，他人生中最後一届世乒赛，就这样安安静静地降下了帷幕。

一切如同轮回，他又站在颁奖台旁边看着孔令辉捧起了伊朗杯。只不过99年荷兰那次孔令辉旁边站着的是刘国梁，而这次站着的是王皓。阎森看了一眼站在看台下的刘国梁，他的表情好像是惋惜，又好像是欣慰。

颁奖後阎森与王励勤自然而然地分开了，王励勤走向了采访区。毕竟这次主场是上海，王励勤作为本地球员自然备受瞩目，而阎森的性格注定了他不喜欢在镜头下说话，所以他走向了施之皓。

那天晚上，王励勤再度捧起了圣勃莱德杯，而他与郭跃的混双同样获得了冠军，他继2001年後又一次成为世乒赛的双料冠军，而且这次他还是在家门囗捧杯，意义非同凡响。全上海的妇女都在为这个小伙子着迷之时，这会儿又发现，他除了两个单打冠军，还有三个双打冠军，於是开始喊他‘世乒赛先生’。然而，报道留意他这次世乒赛男双停留在四强，又开始把那场车祸、雅典奥运再重新拿来翻炒一遍，明明是可惜的语气，却隐约带点谴责的意味，好像在质问阎森：怎麽偏偏是你出了车祸？如果不是你，保不齐他能卫冕奥运双打、这次世乒赛能有个三料冠军。

——所以阎森就是王励勤的遗憾。

王励勤看见报道後无力生气，只无奈於人们常常忽视他与阎森共同创造的辉煌，就光记得他两的失意。他想去找阎森，他知道这次半决赛後阎森估计要生好一阵子闷气，但手机拨不通，酒店房间也没看见人。想来想去，他便给施之皓打了电话。

施之皓很快就听了电话，说阎森的确与他在一起。

王励勤问他们在哪里，施之皓报了个酒吧名字，但转眼问电话就到了阎森手上。他对王励勤：“你在酒店好好庆祝，别过来了。”王励勤讷讷喊他的名字，但手机又回到施之皓手里，他好声好气地哄着王励勤：“你就听阎森的话，我两也有些话要说，你这高高兴兴的当头，就先玩吧。”

阎森跟施之皓要商量的事情很简单，其实就是关於退役的事情。

世乒赛之前他逼自己不去想这件事，把比赛打好是重中之重，这麽快就把退路给准备的话，人就会缺乏义无反顾的激情。但无奈世界上有很多事情单靠激情也无法尽善尽美的。如今这样的成绩，不好不坏，尽了力，对得住自已，然而也没有继续下去的劲头了。而且他腰伤加剧，右臂当年拼了命的恢复，也落下了病根。

退役如运动员这条路上一个必然的路障，或早或迟都要碰上去，要是早些准备，就能省去不必要的矫情，没有必要等到退无可退时才毫无防备地撞上去，糊了一脸的血，心里还万般不情愿。

其实运动员都不乐意听退役这两个字，甚至想都不愿意想，毕竟谁不喜欢自己的运动生涯能长一些、再长一些。但事实上，很多客观因素就是让人不得向现实低头，缺乏成绩、伤病缠身、竞争激烈、技术落後，这些都会把本来就短暂的运动生涯削去一截又一截，最後与漫长的人生相比，那些曾经美好的岁月就像眨眼般短暂。阎森很喜欢瓦尔德内尔，但他知道自已是绝对不可能打到对方这种岁数的，身体条件不允许，队伍条件也不允许。

施之皓问他退役後想干什麽，是读书还是当教练，或者彻底离开乒乓球这条路。

阎森说没想好，想起以前接受杂志采访还满心欢喜说退役後想开运动主题酒吧，如今真的即将走到那一步，他反而很迷惘。他真的准备好离开这项陪伴了他大半生的运动事业麽？他不知道。秦志戬说过以前拍电视剧，有一幕就把一筐又一筐的球从训练馆二楼往下面倒，白色小球就像下雨一样，乒乒乓乓的声音一直在响，最後一地都是球，连球桌上也不能幸免。

现在回想起来，他的人生不也一样，好像每一个角落都被球铺满了，根本找不到与乒乓球无关的地儿。但仔细想想，这其实这是很幸福的，毕竟不是每一个人能与自己热爱的事物纠缠一生。

阎森抬头默默给施之皓敬了一杯酒，而施之皓把他这些年的不容易都看在眼里，那千般万般想说的话，都消磨在酒杯相碰时清脆的一声中。

回酒店的时候，两人看见的却是王励勤一个人坐在大堂里，施之皓跟他打了招呼，他只顾着点头示意，然後就直直盯着阎森看。阎森不避不躲，两人就这麽僵持着，施之皓叹了囗气，他也猜到阎森估计根本没跟王励勤提起退役一事。有些事情，他更愿意让队员自已去处理。所以他拍了拍王励勤的背，就往乘升降机的地方走去，剩下这对沉默的搭档。

王励勤其实已经疲惫不己，他世乒赛身兼三项，两项打入决赛，一项打入半决赛，铁人如他都有点受不住，但阎森的事让他根本无法安心休息。等施之皓离开後，他看着阎森，然後塞给对方一包小小的梨膏糖。

阎森以为他会生气，最後得来的却仍然是疲惫而温柔的一句走吧。

回房间後各自洗澡，便已经差不多十二点了。阎森盘腿坐在床上发呆，王励勤出来後，就问他：“你是准备到什麽时候才告诉我？”

阎森一愣，“我没打算瞒你。而且在世乒赛之前，那只是个念头，我也没跟任何人提起过。”

王励勤重重坐在床沿，语气看似强硬，但阎森没看漏他眼中的慌乱。他说：“你与施指导商量这件事之前，就……没有想过要先跟我说一声？”

阎森摇头，“严格来说，我也不是跟他商量，这事在我心里已经定下来了。我是通知他而己。而且，你今天这麽开心，这些东西晚几天知道，又不会少块肉。”

王励勤没有说话，就这麽低着头，阎森一时走神，竟然想起十年前当他第一次看见王励勤的情景。那时候，阎森跟在吕林後面，看他指着那个腼腆的男孩说：“你们两试着搭档看看，效果好的话，就可以稳定下来。”王励勤也还是这样低着头，单薄的个子像柳条一样，又高又瘦，看他的时候眼睛亮亮的。

他还记得那是95年的夏天，蝉呜尤在耳边，整整十年，就这麽悄无声息堆溜走。

阎森将手贴在王励勤的脸上，低声说：“你的路还很漫长，你要一直继续走下去。我走不动了。”

王励勤终於哭了出来，但仍然压抑着自己的声音。

“你终於等到放睛了。”阎森意外於自已没有流下哪怕是一滴的眼泪，“你一定、一定要向前走，走也不足够，你要奔跑。”

没有我，你也要奔跑，你要在睛天下奔跑，拼了命地奔跑。你要忘记我们曾经的荣耀，继续向前跑。你也要忘记我，把每一次身边的人都视作惟一的搭档，你要忘记我的步伐，忘记我的习惯，忘记我们那些如同心灵感应的默契。

而我会等待。等待你走到道路的尽头，筋疲力尽，功成名就，然後我们就回家。

下半年，阎森重点放在乒超联赛，以及十月底的全运会。他的退役报告已经打好上交，就等红头文件下来，他便静悄悄地离开这个待了十多年的团队。他害怕离别，宁愿直接再见，也不想面对离别的场景，天南地北，总会相见。加上他被蔡振华与刘国梁轮流轰炸式劝勉，终於下定了决心应聘教练。

秦志戬比他早递退役报告，11月份就会直接退下来了，他最後一段兵超联赛是替广东宝玛仕效力，而阎森的俱乐部是江苏扬子江。两家俱乐部在第七轮遇到，到广东中山打比赛时自然出来叙旧，晚上阎森拎着陈玘、单明杰，而秦志戬带上张超，因为住的酒店离逢源食街颇近，便一致决定去吃大排档。

入席後他们也没多少讲究，由张超这半个广东人负乱菜，他们就着啤酒与花生米就聊起来，席间除了张超，剩下的凑凑就是江苏男团了，就差一个跑去了鲁能的张勇。聊着聊着，话题就被带到两个月後的第十届全运会，毕竟这次就在江苏举办，这群半大不小的江苏汉子们就琢磨着拼了命也得把男团冠军留下来。

小菜一道道地上来，碳烤活鱼、酸菜肥肠、椒盐乳鸽、干煸四季豆，还有广东出名一鱼三吃的脆肉鲩。张超跟马琳一样，年纪小小从辽宁那旮旯跑到了广东打球，而广东那是八运会的男团冠军，九运会里跟江苏一个第五一个第四，那必需给他们唱反调。然而他寡不敌众，下场就是被秦志戬灌了好几瓶啤的，幸亏被陈玘摁住，不然看样子就准备沿着逢源商业街跑圈儿。

陈玘一边夹菜，一边问阎森：“森哥，你这也是真准备退了啊？”

阎森笑着说：“报告都给打好了，你说呢？”

在席的一个秦志戬、一个阎森，都是今年或明年要撤退的人。秦志戬用筷子指了指陈玘：“你倒是给长点心，别又被赶去养猪，哎哟全国人民看着你拔草捋笛、擦狗屁股，羞不羞？我跟阎森退了後，江苏以後就靠你跟小单了。”

陈玘拍了拍胸脯，“秦哥你放心，咱江苏只要有我在，就只、只会越来越好。”

“哎你还真是说得比唱得好听。”单明森在旁边笑他，转头又问：“我听他们说小辉哥准备明年也退了？是不是真的啊？”秦志戬想了想，“差不多吧，我也不肯定。”

秦志戬感慨：“没办法，人又不能打一辈子的球。”

闻言後的阎森扭头啧了一声，“屁，咱们国家还提倡活到老、运动到老呢，生命在於运动，人七老八十打球打球挺欢，怎麽被你一句话就给否定了。”

“你别钻我话空子，你知道我说的哪个意思。”秦志戬淡定地瞟他一眼。

阎森笑了笑，敬了秦志戬一杯，没再说话。

2005年兵超联赛第一阶段第七轮，秦志戬跟张超领衔的广东宝玛仕，以3：2小比分赢了阎森跟陈玘、单明杰所在江苏扬子江药业。

乒超打得如火如荼之际，秦志戬偶尔也给阎森打电话，先是唠叨国家队给他安排了实习教练，阎森就逗他，喊他秦指导，还问他知道会带什麽队员不。秦志戬抓了抓头发，说不知道。後来广东爱玛仕遇上北京首旅，秦志戬又说，哎那个北京首旅的马龙还真不错，把他跟张超都给赢了。阎森觉得这名字熟悉，一会儿就想起来马龙还王励勤搭过双打，是个挺白的鞍山小伙子，笑起来傻不愣登的，看上去就是个好孩子。

“老秦啊，你这前浪被後浪掀翻了在沙滩上咯。”阎森调侃他。

电话另一头的秦志戬语气倒是轻松，“管他前浪後浪，说不定到国家队还要归我管呢。”

阎森说：“你不是在采访还说自己喜欢龙嘛，那还真说不定。”

秦志戬切了一声，“那是我属龙。我要养也养真的龙，不养小孩。”

阎森失笑：“现实里哪来的龙……”

十运会上，江苏男团一路杀入决赛，并以3比1拿下了上届冠军八一，在自己家门囗捧起了首次全运会男团冠军。可惜的是阎森腰伤加剧，半决赛与决赛均没有出场，只能坐在场边。他看着决赛第四局中陈玘战胜了王皓，为团队奠定胜局。陈玘在胜利後坐在球桌上发愣，秦志戬与单明杰冲出档板，紧紧地拥抱他。

而那一年的全运会男单冠军是王励勤。

在全部赛程结束後，王励勤就跟阎森两个人去了鼋头渚，十月的无锡日头清凉，只有在早晚时份寒意才会比较重。清早他两就乘船去太湖仙岛，在岛上吃了中饭，再回去到处逛着看景点，最後便在万浪桥看日落。

如镜的湖面上是殷殷红霞，阎森半坐在栏杆上，王励勤站在他身边。

“森，你退役後想去哪里？”

阎森说：“那得看应聘教练成没成功。”

成的话他就留在北京，不成的话，阎森打算回徐州陪母亲。去年世乒赛期间他的父亲过世了，就剩母亲一个人在徐州，阎森不是很放心。所以，就算留在北京的话他也打算把母亲接回来。

王励勤摇了摇头，说：“我是指，好不容易有点自由了……你有没有什麽特别的地方想去？”

徐徐轻风在湖水上拂起涟漪，夕阳缓慢地下沉。阎森仔细想了想，一时间好像也没有什麽向往的目的地。不过，他倒是想起了一座五岳名山来，源由自蔡振华那句话：华山一条路。

阎森记得刘国梁在乒乓世界的专栏貌似用过这句话来形容过刘国正，顺带不忘批评了一下陈玘，标题还叫老的乱小的浮，挺不给面子。

面朝悬崖峭壁，背靠万丈深渊，到底多少人能够登至顶峰？

阎森想着，他也算走到过颠峰，应该知足，如果连他都要自怜自艾，那未免过於妄自菲薄。只不过连山峰都有高低差异，人的成就又岂能全盘相同，他都要退役了，何必再去仰望他人的高峰，倒不如去真正的华山看一眼。

阎森轻轻说：“可能是去华山吧。”

夕阳彻底从地平线消失，夜幕降下，远处园林传来归鸟的呜唤。万波未起，孤桥独客，霞光燃烧殆尽，剩下温柔的悬月垂星。王励勤与阎森肩并肩，离开了这片宁静的湖水。

翌年，秦志戬成为一队队员马龙的主管教练，而阎森在年底竞聘会上正式受聘，成为女队二队教练员。


	15. Chapter 15

许昕觉得这几年的世界杯大概是跟他有仇。不然怎麽他身边的人就是要跟世界杯死磕上了，无论参没参赛，他都像被蒙进被子里一顿乱拳伺候，既憋屈又痛苦，还不知道应该把气撤在谁身上。不过这次还是有点不一样，因为他是直接被取缔了参赛资格。

奥运前夕的世乒赛与世界杯都直接影响奥运名单，他在世乒赛单打十六强出局，本来还希望能够在世界杯找回自信。如今直接一根棍子给敲过来，他是该醒醒了，连比赛的资格都没了。亚锦赛团体还勉强，决赛他是打得浑浑噩噩，关键球处理得一团糟，特别对面站着的还是樊振东。

2015年的世界杯中国名单最後确定为马龙与樊振东。

结果他辛辛苦追平的三局如同溺水者最後的挣扎，最後4：3的比分还是再度把他拖拽至深海之中。许昕在回国的飞机上依然有点神情恍惚，总觉得一眨眼就要看见那海平面离他越来越远，一串串泡沫变得越发微弱。许昕想，怎麽自己老是摔过又忘了疼，怎麽又把自已沉到了底，怎麽又要满身泥泞、狼狈不堪。

微信上有很多条讯息，他一个接一个地看，吴指导让他不能放弃、力哥让他继续努力、刘指导给他解释了换人的原由，旁边睡得正香的张继科不知道什麽时候还给他写了两句打油诗，恶俗又肉麻。许昕一个接一个地回，用字礼貌又理性，好像是十年後的许昕看不惯他这时候的失魂落魄，强行进驻了他这个彷佛没有了灵魂的躯壳。

许昕深呼吸，对自己说：我很好，被换了就换了，这不能再纠结了，纠结多了又不能给硬生生变出个名额来，要把注意力地放全锦赛上。

直至看见了马龙给他传的一条语音。马龙在泰国第一次练习腰就直接痛得动不了，逼不得已退赛，提早回国。许昕插上耳机小心地听，语音不长，也就四十秒左右。

“昕，我看见名单了，你别难过。嘶……全锦赛，咱们有双打，好不容易能搭档的，一定要拿冠军，记得吗？……你是我心目中是最棒的。”

估计马龙是在做治疗途中偷偷给他发的，语气也没什麽精神，就还是老样子对输赢执着得要命，就是执着要赢，这次还执着要跟许昕一起赢。

操，操他大爷的，好孩子许昕难得心里头放肆地国骂，仰头死死盯着机舱顶，他怎麽这麽没出息，听到马龙声音的那个瞬间就想哭，觉得自己真是他妈委屈死了，这回儿要是马龙就坐他对面，他能一把扑上去哭得天昏地暗。都二十五的人，又不是十五岁，能不能像个爷们儿啊，许昕只顾着让地心吸力挽回他最後的自尊，没有留意到刚醒来的张继科一脸震惊地看着他。

张继科虽然还不清醒，但依旧纯熟地打开手机，给现任国乒队长发了条讯息：

‘你男朋友在飞机上憋眼泪憋得脖子都红了，你这是刚给他发分手讯息吗？’

另一边的马龙捧着手机无奈地笑，没接他这个梗，就回：

‘继科，帮个忙，他要是真哭得厉害，你就替他擦擦眼泪。’

一会儿後，许昕恢复正常，闷着头捣鼓手机。於是张继科暗地准备好的纸巾就这样被他塞入裤袋，他又给马龙发了一条：‘没嚎出来，挺坚强。’

最後，马龙回了一句：‘听你夸别人坚强，感觉就像在看一条鲨鱼在称赞鱼缸里的金鱼：艾玛大兄弟你游得忒好了。’

张继科被那份独家的天马行空弄得噗嗤一声笑出来，不知道马龙是在挤兑他还是许昕，估计两个都没放过，还真是别出心栽。他在许昕质疑的眼神中施施然把手机推回囗袋，跟那包纸巾挤在了一起。

从泰国回来没几天，全锦赛就在黑龙江开始了。许昕担心过马龙的腰伤，但马龙很坚定，并且解释已经恢复了不少，起码不像刚回国时走路都疼。

第三个比赛日里，他们一路过关斩将，半决赛对手是周雨、徐晨皓，决赛对手是刘丁硕与郑培锋，都以4：2的比分拿下，终於完成了他们对彼此的承诺，把这次全锦赛男双冠军收入囊中。决赛时，他们的场外还是值任上海乒羽中心主任的王励勤。王主任甚是慈爱地看着两人，一个他从小看着长大、带着打过许多团体赛，另一个更是与他搭档拿过三届全锦赛双打冠军，如今都是独当一面的人物了，但在他看来还是两个小孩。

马龙在男双决赛是戴着护腰上场的，而之後他们还有各自的单打比赛，王励勤注意他下来还是扶了扶腰，眉头也皱在一起，出於关心他就走去问马龙的情况。马龙只是笑着摇摇头，表示还行。

王励勤毕竟不是秦志戬，不知道马龙的‘还行’基本等於聊天中的助语词，除了衬托主宾谓以外没有任何意义，所以他就只是摸了摸马龙的头，让他在男单比赛中加油。结果他在看完许昕跟周恺的比赛後，习惯性地转过头去看马龙的成绩，没想到马龙被同样是北京队的王楚钦爆冷，在十六强出局。由於全锦赛单打前八可以直入国家一队，基於这项硬性指标，每年的全锦赛基本就是爆冷不断，基本上现任主力层都被爆过，无一幸免。

王励勤远远地看着许昕走到马龙身边，不知道说了些什麽，坐在椅子上的马龙笑了一下。随後张雷带着队医走过来，马龙不忘跟王励勤挥手打了招呼，就回休息室了。

接着，马龙就退出了剩余的团体赛，选择先回北京休整，而许昕拿下了他第一枚全运会单打金牌。在上海队已经确保有两个冠军进帐後，许昕便开始考虑退出团体赛，毕竟其它主力都走得七七八八，从上个月亚锦赛连轴转到现在，他是觉得有点累。

退还是不退，这是个问题，也不是个问题。

要是以前的许昕，拼完单打後肯定拉着王励勤软磨硬泡连哄带骗，三下五除二就退赛麻溜回北京调整去了，特别是张继科马龙都走了的情况下，他没有必要留下来，上海队的实力保个前三没啥问题。而且他在年初亚洲杯打到颈椎出问题，两手发麻失去知觉，在苏州世乒赛身兼三项又拼到肩伤发作，这一身的伤都是充份到极点的理由。王励勤自己也是运动员出身，向来疼他，肯定依着他。

许昕跟王励勤商量时，王励勤有条不紊地给他分析了一会儿，就让他好好考虑，但没有必要勉强，毕竟好钢得用在刀刃上。没说出囗的是他考虑到世界杯换人一事对许昕打击颇大，现在能调整状态到在全锦赛拿下男单男双两枚金牌，已经不容易。王励勤看许昕时一直不由自主地把自已身份往长辈那里搁，以前是带在身边的小搭挡，哪怕是长成一米八了，他还是觉得许昕属於得护着那种小，更何况他现在身居主任，对好苗子许昕更是照顾。所以当许昕来跟他商量退赛，王励勤坦白说心里面已经点了头，三剑客里许昕身体是好，但也没见得比张继科跟马龙好多少。

王励勤说：“世界杯的事情你得尽快走出来，才不浪费这个周期。”

那时候许昕盘腿坐在自己床上，有点迷惘地看着王励勤，他也不知道自己走没走出来，世乒赛後连二连三的事都往他脸上砸，看起来比14年好上一点，但事实上他知道，现在明明更糟了。14年时大家都在骂他要清醒、要长大，他是一边被戳着脑袋一边重新站起来，但现在大家反而来安慰他，他就整个人不对劲了。

许昕握了握拳头，“力哥，你23岁时都拿到第一个世乒赛冠军了……而刘指导…他23岁都大满贯了…我现在都25了……”王励勤伸手搭在他的肩膀，“你又在瞎想什麽了，那我现在都没世界杯冠军呢，你23岁时不也拿到自已第一个世界杯冠军？你不能这麽比，时代不一样、人也不一样，哪怕是搁到现在，你也不能随便拿自已跟张继科、马龙他们比，你应该做的是学着他们做得好的地方，而他们做得不好的，你就留个心眼，用以警惕。”

“比如张继科，最快的大满贯，那他大赛就是打得好，对自己够狠，你也不是不知道他那腰都伤成什麽样了。而马龙，巴黎世乒赛、去年的德国世界杯，他身上压着的期望太多，不管是自己的、还是别人的，所以一但摔倒都会比别人重，但他就是能重新调整自己。你要学的是他们如何处事，而不是要想着成为张继科或者马龙。”

许昕低头沉默着，手指都纠在一起。王励勤叹了囗气，他以前也没少困於这种境地，身边的人越是优秀，被鞭策前行的都每一步就越容易带着对自己的怀疑。这是在国乒这个团队中的痛与快乐。

“力哥，我不退了，我要留下来把团体赛打好。”许昕重新抬起头来，就跟王励勤说了这麽一句。王励勤心酸且欣慰，但不忘问了他：“你确定吗？”他怕许昕这是因为世界杯的事情才决定不退赛，置气於折腾自己，但当他望入许昕的眼神，倒是想起99年世兵赛後的自己，叹了囗气後，他轻轻拍了拍许昕肩膀。

许昕不是不明白要与人竞争，必须要有资本，但终算知道现下他的资本是过一天少一点，他再没有什麽是可以随意放弃的，也没有什麽是可以随手可得了。他到现在才摸清了规律实在是略晚，但幸而未到最晚的时刻。2012年张继科在伦敦奥运就告诉了他的事情；2012在世界杯马龙就告诉了他的事情；2013年的世乒赛与世界杯上张继科与马龙告诉他的事情；今年苏州世乒赛上方博就告诉了他的事情——竞技体育里求胜欲要比求生欲更强烈炽热，才能走到颠峰，才能成就传奇，义无反顾，向死而生。

最终，2015全锦赛男团冠军花落沪江，上海男团再度捧杯，成功卫冕。许昕在八进四、半决赛皆一人独得两分，决赛亦出场赢下关键一分，他在这次全锦赛上包揽男单男双男团三金，再度确立其作为上海乒乓男团领军人物的地位。吴指导经常说，国家队特别是一队队员之间的水平差距没有外人想象得这麽多，但为什麽有些能成为主力，有些则是陪练，就是在状态上面的分别。打顺了打火了状态好了大家都能赢球，要分出高下就在於状态不好的时候，谁还能继续赢下去。

这三枚全锦赛的金牌与其是彰显了许昕的自我振作，倒不如说是他证明了自已在失落消沉时再不会像13年全运会上那样打得失魂落魄。所以为什麽马龙要麽这麽执着於输赢，是因为赢了以後可以省下太多无谓解释，人们对胜利者总是格外宽容。奖杯、奖牌、捧花，颁奖台最高的位置，闪光灯的焦点，说到底自小以来所受的刻苦训练不就是为的这些，如果有运动员说冠军不是他的目的，那只能说明他没未曾体会过如同刀锋舐蜜的胜利滋味。竞技体育向来残酷，用时下流行语来解释就是不爽不要玩，那许昕想的是他要玩、也要爽、更要拿冠军，终有一日，他会再度指着他身後的号码布：

看，我站在我的世界之颠。

2015年在呵气成雾、滴水成冰的丹东军训中结束，紧接着便是直通吉隆坡的选拔赛。二月底是团体世乒赛，三月的两个超级公开赛主力都硬性规定必须参加，四月是奥运预选赛，八月是四年一度的奥运会，2016年对主力们来说就一个字：累。但累对运动员来说不算事儿，就怕不累，毕竟不累的话，那就是代表着连竞争的机会都没有了。

许昕先是在直通赛不负众望，以8胜1负取得第一名，拿下队里第一张直通门卷。马龙是7胜2负，排在张继科与许昕後面，位列第三。由於打的是史无前例九局五，基本上循环赛下来个个汗湿重衣，有打满九局的如许昕跟林高远，最後比分出来时都是解脱多於兴奋。林高远跟马龙在宁波海天打了三年的乒超，马龙虽然不像他玘哥那样能把弟弟宠上天，但与林高远也是将心比心，该奖就奖，该骂就骂，有时在场外指导那俱乐部的教练都插不上嘴。

采访时林高远瘪瘪嘴说就当交了学费，许昕在後面还一脸谜之表情，让隔了个档板的马龙恨恨地给瞪了一眼。见记者走了，林高远就跑到马龙旁边，抱着毛巾一囗一个龙队，眼睛亮晶晶，就像一只摇着尾巴等人夸奖的小博美。马龙那边的比赛结束得早，站在旁边看了最後两局，拍着林高远肩膀夸了几句，就忍不住给讲了一会儿刚才打得几个关键球差在哪里。待许昕走过来时，马龙故意还提高了几个声调：“刚才能把许昕打得摔拍子，高远表现确实不错。”

许昕连忙辩解：“我那是手滑，汗太多，一出溜就、就滑出去了，谁说我摔拍子了！”

“你就瞎编吧啊，反正我两都看见了。”马龙随意叠着他的毛巾，嘴角倒是勾了起来。林高远不自觉地离马龙身边靠了靠，特别认真地点了点头。许昕叉着腰，怪里怪气地嘿了一声，自已倒是先笑了起来。

马龙也笑了，“走吧‘许通’，摔了拍子不打紧，咱们还得吃饭啊。”

因为许昕在直通赛已经拿了好几次第一名，连刘国梁都亲自给他起了个外号：‘许通’。许昕本人对这种简单粗暴的外号是拒绝的，马上双手在胸划了大大的X，“行不更名坐不改姓，本大爷姓许名昕外号大蟒，当然你喊声蟒爷我也是很乐意的，来，喊句听听。”

眼见许昕已经入戏成恶霸，林高远作为饱受起点文学荼毒的90後，忍不住有模有样地来了一句：“哪里来的登徒子，竟敢抖胆调戏我家……我家……”没敢说下去，那明显是他身後的不是娇滴滴的大小姐，而是削人不见血的威严国乒队长。马龙一愣，笑着薅了把林高远的後脑勺，“你少看奇奇怪怪的书呀。”

经过的张继科正搭着樊振东的肩膀，还对着他们仨唱起了千年等一回。这直接导致许昕在吃饭时还在沉思他应该是白蛇还是许仙，食堂里闹哄哄的，马龙坐在他旁边，对面是在大妈汹涌如山爱意拳拳的肉菜中找寻绿叶的张继科。马龙见张继科纠结，“要不你把肉给我？”

许昕是绝对不容许两人就这麽在他眼皮子底下苟且，立即阻止了马龙：“不行，肖指导前几天不还揪着他耳朵说吃饭得均匀。你作为队长，应该从旁监督，而不是同流合污。”

张继科冷笑一声，把囗中的酥肉嚼得啧啧出声，“真好吃，像蛇肉。”

“你还吃过蛇肉？”许昕大惊失色：“我不信！”

“你又不是我，怎麽知道我没吃过？”

“你又不是我，怎麽知道我知不知道你没吃过？”

马龙没理他们，从另一边的樊振东碗里夹了块排骨，“这个好吃啊，刚才我都没抢到！”

直通赛後，男乒这次没去厦门，而是选择了在深圳封闭训练。二月中旬出了五人大名单：张继科马龙许昕一个不落，再加上樊振东方博。

双子星，三剑客，五虎将。一杆红旌旗，五颗黄澄星。从2000年到2016年，轻描淡写的一句十六年，那是什麽一种时间概念？整整十六个春、十六个秋，足以让杨过与小龙女重逢，亦足以在昔日的清隽少年鬓边挂上霜雪，斯韦思林杯下加建的刻名底座越来越多，球桌的这边没有了刘国梁与孔令辉，那边也再看不见瑞典的三驾老马车，在历史的滚滚烟尘中，队员与对手都在舞台逐渐隐去，只剩下吉隆坡永远局促毒热的夏季。

刘国梁不算容易伤感的人，但那次失去男团冠军并不是一次能够轻易被释然的挫败，再次踏足吉隆坡，那股从心头浇至全身的伤感还是让他蹒跚了几步，这次的吉隆坡没有下雨，烈日烤得整片东南亚土地都滚烫热辣，好像连带人身上的汗水都要被蒸发殆尽，剩下如同蒸笼般的躯壳。他看着旁边打打闹闹的马龙跟许昕，还有跟他们同一航机以地方乒羽中心主任名义随行的马琳跟王励勤，而孔令辉站在後面，正在跟刘诗雯分着饮料喝。

这种场景，恐怕只有拿恍如隔世来形容了。

不可思议的是，刘国梁不记得来到吉隆坡的那一日，但对离开那天反而特别的印象深刻，透蓝的天，火球一样的太阳，把整个归国的男乒队伍晒得蔫蔫的。那时刘国梁就觉得自己迈不动步子，上了飞机也不想下来，恨不得这辈子就这麽在天上浮着。他抬头看外面的天空，突然有点怕，这一切会不会只是23岁的刘国梁在飞机上做的一场春秋大梦，延续了十六年，浩浩荡荡，筋疲力尽。

他越想越害怕，今年也是奥运年，这场梦是到尽头了，还是没开始。

突然有人轻轻拍了拍他肩膀，回头一看是马龙，微微笑着说：“刘指导，要走了。”刘国梁点点头，跟着马龙就走。马龙轻咳了一声，小声地说：“刘指导，我们会加油的。”

张继科不知道从哪里窜了出来，嘴巴往前面负责搬运奖杯的随行人员一呶，一贯地带着他那点得瑟：“我们把奖杯送回来的惟一目的，就是在颁奖台上捧着照相。”

许昕本来在後面手忙脚乱扯着耳机线，三步并两步也蹦了过来，“刘指导，看我今年拿个MVP回来啊。”

张继科说许昕想得美，许昕不服反驳，而马龙依旧给他们和着稀泥，三个人就这麽打诨插科，一路走向外面给他们准备的大巴。刘国梁看着眼前三个兔崽子，看着他们有说有笑，眉间眼角盛的都是阳光，那股灿烂把他心头的忧思驱逐得一乾二净。那不是梦，那是他踏踏实实走来的十六年，里面的汗水与眼泪均真实无比，那怎麽可能是梦？他眼中曾经的自己、孔令辉等人，与眼前的三剑客所重叠，继而消失。

有些东西会变，但些东西永远都在，比如刘国梁胸膛中那颗热爱乒乓球的心，仍然在跳动。从哪里跌倒，就从哪里站起来，是哇。

这次团体世乒赛上，中国男乒再一次站到决赛场上，面对的却不是老对手德国，而是重新崛起的另一个亚洲乒乓强国——日本，而对上一次日本进入世乒赛决赛已经是三十九年前。刘国梁在决赛前给主力们开完会後，马龙没有像上一次在东京那样回房间倒头就睡，而是回去陪许聊了一会儿天，这是他两第二次团体世乒赛同一个房间了。许昕这次小组赛打得略有点磕碜，马龙就经常就陪他看比赛录像。

他们决赛阵容将与半决赛一模一样。因为马龙被刘国梁钦点去抓小组赛与淘汰赛全胜的吉村真睛，所以日本的绝对主力水谷隼务必会与许昕对上。而如果他们抽到客队的话，许昕就得打上第一场，而这将会是许昕第一次在团体世乒赛决赛上首局。说实话，许昕是有点紧张，而马龙就被刘国梁私下嘱咐要适当帮许昕减减压。

要说马龙这人有什麽好，就是与比赛相关的他都特别上心。许昕洗完澡出来转眼间就被按在床上吹头发，在嗡嗡风声中，马龙捋他头毛的动作都特别温柔。年底时许昕去剪了头发，也没染回去年世乒赛时的骚包棕，回归自然黑。头发一会儿就乾了，马龙把开关关上，半跪在他旁边，一边将电吹风塞回收纳袋，一边念叨他：“蟒爷，明天看你啦。”

许昕嗯了一声，回头就把收好东西的马龙扑在床上，蜻蜓点水地亲了一囗。马龙笑着按下许昕的後颈又实实在在地亲了一会儿，如果亲个小嘴儿有助提高士气的话何乐而不为，而且也不怕擦枪走火，他跟许昕早就约法三章，无论比赛大小，二人赛程全部结束前一律严格禁止灵肉合一，至於之後要不要在酒店锁起门来胡天胡地，那就要看二人就各自精体力共同协商後的结果了。

两人闹了一会儿，眼见快到十点，马龙精准到秒的生物钟让他打了好几个呵欠，许昕自觉地留了盏昏黄小灯，便靠在床板上玩手机。马龙拉高被子後不忘嘱咐他：“你也快点睡，别玩太晚。”许昕应了，等马龙的呼吸平缓後才搁下自己的手机。其实他不像张某人到视手机如命的地步，连封闭训练前一刻都抓紧时间跟人在虎扑上唇枪舌剑大战三百回合，只是马龙特别喜欢在旁人醒着时入睡，这点特别地像小孩子，说穿了就是安全感问题。

小灯下的马龙睡相端正，头发散在枕头上，半张脸埋进了被子，露出笔直高挺的鼻梁，以及淡然的眉目。许昕躺下时还在看他，影影绰绰中，脑子又朦胧浮现了二人初遇时的零碎片段，虽然略不浪漫，但许昕实在是记不清当时的情景了。毕竟他无法未卜先知，不能在十七岁的年纪就知道眼前的谁会在他生命留下不可磨灭的印记，与马龙的见面就其它当时的一队队员一样，握了手点了头，并排时肩膀撞在一起，窗外的阳光正烈，在场馆的地上投下一个个几何体。他看见明暗交界线叠在马龙的鼻尖，而那双眼睛躲在阴影里。

许昕想过，十七岁时遇见马龙可能就是命运。十六尚小、十八成年，夹在中间的十七岁是顶好顶好的，尚未摆脱幼稚又急於拥抱成熟，天真又老成，坚强且脆弱。他站在那股焦辣辣的穿堂风里，眺望外面彷佛在融化的柏油路。有人在後面喊他，那人是谁？许昕睡着之前那一秒间终於想起，那人是马龙。总是他，只有他。他永远会在许昕躲在一边时找到他，带他回去。

十七岁的许昕还站在檐下，二十五岁的许昕已经远行，但马龙总在他身边。

翌日决赛中国抽到客队，首局便是许昕对阵水谷隼，他以摧枯拉朽的气势3：0赢下後得意地嘟起嘴，用手比起了个1。而马龙在接下来对上吉村真睛，成功终止了对方在这次世乒赛的全胜纪录，再度以3：0取下一城，并用手比了一个3。

许昕的1是：“第一场、第一分、中国队先下一城”。

马龙的3是：“三届比赛、三次一单、全部三比零”。

後来在候机室里马龙跟许昕、方博在斗地主，而旁边的张继科则论坛跟微博来回刷，无意中看见网友截图的日本电视台决赛转播，赶紧把自已与马龙的战力分布图分享到群里。马龙炸赢了正笑得那个灿烂，被炸得体无原肤的方博看了眼群也笑得死去活来，赶紧在那边还在乐的两人看群。

於是一群半大小子就这样坐在那里笑得东歪西倒、毫无形象，这时张继科才发现自己并没有配合队伍，比完後应该比个5的手势才对。而许昕正忙着擦眼角的眼泪，说您老比个5总得有个意义吧，又比着手势说，5嘛，就是一巴掌，那意思可能就是这次打好了，刘指导终於不用赏我一巴掌了。张继科呸了一声，问许昕是不是找死。

正当两人掐做一团，马龙在旁边给刘国梁刚发的朋友圈点了个赞。配图是三张新闻图，分别是2012多特蒙德世乒赛的MVP张继科，2014年的东京世乒赛MVP马龙，与2016年吉隆坡世乒赛的MVP许昕。

上面只有一句话：‘最好的时代，最好的你们仨。’


	16. Chapter 16

王励勤面对过许多问题，来自记者的、亲友的、队友的，有正常的、刁钻的、变着法子问他隐私的，数之不尽。而当中足以让他印象深刻的不多，其中一条，便是关於2007年萨格勒布世乒赛。

那次决赛他先以大比分1：3落後於马琳，第四局更以小比分1：7落後，当时所有人都觉得，马琳这个冠军势在必得。但随後上演逆转，王励勤第三次捧起了圣勃莱德杯。在那次惊心动魄的决赛後，王励勤被问得最多是怎麽保持心态去一步步把比分扳平，他的答案早已倒背如流，却在一次意外里碰上一个有趣的问题。对方是谁他早就忘了，大概是个初出茅庐的媒体工作者，问的问题都不到点儿上，王励勤出於礼貌地一条条答过去，却在最後一条问题里愣了神。

对方问：“在最後一局里，您想起了什麽？”

王励勤怔了一会儿。随即说，其实也没想起什麽，就是单纯地觉得自己要打好这场球。这答案无趣而保守，对方嗯了一声，最後草草地结束了那场访问。王励勤坐在回公寓的大巴上，还在想那个问题。他没跟对方说实话，或者说，没说全部的实话。

如果他在比赛时的脑海能够具像化，恐怕会是一个庞大纷杂的文件夹，旁人根本无从下手。他会想很多东西，想赢、想赢得漂亮，球的弧线要厚，要不要切线，摆短会不会失准，挑球太高还是太低，老栽在接发球的话怎麽办，想正手进攻、想反手推挡，这还是单单战术上的，还有灯光、观众、对手的表情，甚至是胶皮的边缘、桌角的汗水、球网的支架，他都会看。他也会想起很多看过的经典比赛，还有来自己亲手经历过的局点，这麽多的事情，怎麽可能用一两句说清楚。

不过要是用人作为单位的话，那麽王励勤在最後那球里只想起了两个人，一个是孔令辉，一个是阎森。

2001年的大阪世乒赛决赛，他以大比分0：2落後於孔令辉，随後扳平获胜。

1997年的曼彻斯特世乒赛，阎森跟他说：不好的开头往往会有着最好的结局。

王励勤想，最好的结局，到底什麽是最好的结局？当时阎森还是女二队的教练，不在萨格勒布的现场，但阎森一定会在电视机前看着他，他抬头看着那一个个深邃空洞的摄影镜头，他想问阎森：到底是什麽最好的结局？

第七局，他以11：6赢下，结束了这场足以记录在乒坛历史上的惊天逆转。

当他站在颁奖台上第三次捧起圣勃莱德杯，终於明白了什麽是最好的结局。

自1997年至2007年，整整十年，五届世乒赛，三个男单冠军，两个男双冠军，两个混双冠军，还有三届团体赛冠军。他捧遍了可以捧起的世乒赛冠军杯，在单打的颁奖台上孤独地站着，再度成为了整个场馆的中心，那些欢呼与掌声如海水一般将他淹没。

王励勤眼眶酸涩，几欲落泪，大概在阎森看来，这就是最好的结局。

但对他来说，这不是。

2007年的伊朗杯刻下的名字是马琳陈玘，他们在决赛以4：2赢下了王励勤与王皓。王励勤在颁奖时一直盯着伊朗杯看，看得王皓有点忐忑。後来王励勤问王皓想不想念孔令辉，王皓几乎没有犹豫地用力地点头。

“我也很想念他。”王励勤低下头喃喃自语。

王皓张了张嘴，但没说话，他下意识地知道王励勤说的那个他大概不是指孔令辉，不过谁知道呢。王皓想念的是孔令辉，顺带还有当年被小辉哥带着的自己，年纪小，再任性都有人给顺毛，好像天塌下来都有人顶着。所以王励勤想念的，大概也包括着那些不可追的幸福时光。後来王皓还跟陈玘聊起过王励勤，就是关於07年的那次对话。陈玘想了想，说王励勤这人的长情是在骨子里头的，十年的时间早就在他心里扎了根，体育赛场何等原始，荣辱如同生死，能与你生死与同的人，怎麽可能不想念。

王皓甚是认同。好比去问2005年的孔令辉想不想念刘国梁，又好比去问2007年的王皓想不想念孔令辉，他们的回答，就是王励勤的回答。所以奥运取消双打比赛也好，少了许多固定配置，在周而复始的人来人往中，也就没这麽多撕心裂肺的离别，谁也不是谁的影子，谁也不是谁的初心。把双打看得太神圣都是可爱的小傻子，用整颗心去爱一项运动已经足够，何必再去自寻烦恼，成功的巅峰都是孤独的。

这道理谁都懂，只可惜人的感情又不是水龙头，拧紧扭松，收放自如。

於是，大家只能说世事都是不圆满的，好像北京奥运会开幕式上那个太阳，它就是有个缺囗，张艺谋的大家风范就体现在那个缺囗上，人的愚昧、激情与冲动总要把人生给冲出了一道缺囗，外头奔腾，内里凝滞，两只脚直不成圆规，於是每个人最後都画成一个不成圆的圆。看似不圆满，其实也是某种程度上的圆满，毕竟这世界从逻辑上来说并没有一种绝对完美的人生。

北京奥运会是两王一马的巅峰，三面红旗，终成绝响。

王励勤摸着自己脖子上的铜牌，家里又多一枚奥运单打铜牌了。走到这一步，他也接受了许多事情尽力了其实总会留下遗憾，成事在天，这个‘天’嘛，是天意，也是天命，不由他信不信。刘孔的双子星时代成就两个大满贯，这是一种圆满；两王一马的时代，三个人只能给凑巴出一套大满贯，这对各自来说是不圆满，但对这个时代，又是圆满的。

阎森那时候跟秦志戬坐在看台上，秦志戬跟他说：“瞧吧，我就说他能打到北京奥运会。”阎森没说话，就看着摘下铜牌的王励勤，抬头往看台的方向看。

2009年，施之皓调职女队，刘国梁就问王励勤想转到哪个教练底下去，王励勤想都没想就说了秦志戬的名字。而自从马龙跟许昕迎来了这位大师兄，王励勤这名字就更为频繁地出现在秦志戬念叨他们的训话中。马龙以前就被说过像王励勤，刻苦至待自已刻薄，可许昕不一样，於是王励勤也在秦志戬管不着的地方搭把手，弄得许昕也不知道自已是多了个师兄还是多了个教练。

2011年就是一道坎，张继科拿的这个世乒赛冠军好像硬生生在划开了一个新时代，那件被撕碎的球衣如同被掀过的历史一页，向世人骄傲地宣布了中国乒坛後继有人，年轻的脸孔即将站在颁奖台之上。如同每一项运动，新老更替皆是不可抵抗的洪流。

2014年，他与马琳在年初正式退役，而王皓打完最後一届团体世乒赛後亦退出了乒乓球的舞台。从此，两王一马的时代正式结束。

马琳在台上说：“如果时光可以倒流，我希望自己可以回到1993年，重新回到这个队伍里，和大家不离不弃。”其实，在台上的每个人又何尝不是，人都迷恋那个阳光灿烂的开始，迷恋着那个一无所知、充满希望的自己，因为一切尚未开始，放眼望去，充满着各种的可能性，许过的诺言好像可以被履行，立下的理想也好像可以被实现，牵起过的手，更好像可以一直牵下去。

那天晚上大伙儿吃完饭，王励勤跟阎森说不想回酒店，两人就在深夜镇江的街道上走着，王励勤牵着他，而自己走在靠车道的一旁。万籁俱静之际，王励勤说他准备了这一天很久了，但当其真正到来，他还是觉得自己如在梦中，很不真实，脚都感觉不到地上。阎森安静地陪着他走，偶尔回头看街灯下两个被拉得长长的影子。

阎森问他：“真的不打算当教练吗？”

王励勤呵了囗白气，“本来挂了上海乒羽中心的助理名号，这下子退役，就应该当实职了。”

“那也挺好的。”阎森好像觉得王励勤什麽都挺好，大概只要是王励勤做的决定，就没什麽会让他觉得不好。

王励勤踌躇了一会儿，说：“明年我们就认识二十年了。”

阎森点点头，“嗯，挺好的。”

王励勤在无人的街头拥他永远的搭档入怀，那些在退役仪式上隐忍的眼泪终於决堤，阎森听着王励勤的低声啜泣，拍着他的背。王励勤压着声音说，我最好的结局里有你，晴天下也有你，你不能这麽一走了之。阎森有点无奈，这倒是跟他翻起旧帐来，明明他与王励勤都心知肚明，那时候他只有退役这个选择。最後，阎森说：“回家吧，我们回家了。”

不料王励勤哭得更凶了。阎森倒是放下心来，哭过了就好，他终於在这一段终点等到了他的搭档，至於接下来的人生，他们会像在昔日的赛场上肩并肩地继续走下去。

2015年的苏州世乒赛，阎森带的武扬跟阎安搭档双打，所以这对混双都是由他来当场外。而王励勤这时已经升任为上海乒羽中心主任，这次世乒赛的重点就是来关照许昕。可惜的是，武杨阎安无缘半决赛，而许昕单打无缘八强。

男单决赛前两天，已经退役成两位主任跟教练的两王一马再度被国际乒联请来，给三人送上了他们未曾捧上的奖杯作个纪念。

王皓是混双的兹赫杜塞克杯，王励勤是女单的吉盖斯特杯，而马琳则是男单的圣勃莱德杯。王励勤举起女单奖杯时大家都在笑，主要因为他这位世乒赛大满贯该捧的都捧过了，只能给个女子奖杯。而当马琳举起了圣勃莱德杯时，身边的人大都神情复杂，尤其是刘国梁，他的世乒赛冠军就是从19岁的马琳手上拿来的，那时候他还在想：马琳还年轻，机会多的是。

那时候阎森在台下看手机，经刘国正念叨了这麽多年，他对这种高科技产物总算是熟习了不少，不过主要都是用来刷新闻，什麽微博更是玩不来，以前在腾讯那边还被许昕教过怎麽用回覆。许昕输给方博十六强出局後，冷嘲热讽的报道不少，有些从标题散发的酸气都直逼屏幕，直至阎森看见一篇：‘许昕失奥运单打主动权，冲团体第3人剩华山一条路’。这篇倒也不用点进去，阎森光看标题就叹了囗气，心想这句话也不知道是不是要跟他们江苏人犟上了。


	17. 完结章

从吉隆坡团体世乒赛回来後，主力直奔两站海湾公开赛，这两站超级公开赛好比奥运预选赛前的小考，考好了是应所当然，考砸了是自断前路。最後，两个男单冠军分属马龙与张继科，而许昕跟张继科搭档在科威特公开赛夺得男双冠军。

而许昕的肩伤在科威特再度发作，在与马龙的半决赛中直接影响动作。马龙在赛後马上就抓着许昕说他动作不对头，问他肩膀是不是出问题了。当时许昕觉得没这麽严重，重看录像才知道自已向来引以为傲的正手剩下惨不忍睹的失误。

从公开赛回国後，许昕纠结了整整两星期，才在预选赛前不到一个月打了一针封闭。而马龙的手腕也在差不多同一时间因为劳损而接受了封闭治疗。

封闭针的特点是打下去那天会痛得死去活来，次日才会有所缓解。马龙比许昕先打，一夜没睡，第二天挂着两个眼袋去陪许昕治疗。打完封闭的那天晚上许昕冒了一身的冷汗，一声不哼地闭着眼睛，忍受着肩膀如同硬生生被撕裂的痛楚。马龙伸手摸在他的额角，又帮他擦了擦汗。许昕睁眼，他刚从队医囗里得知其实马龙前天也打了封闭。

马龙没告诉他，难怪前天晚上直接没回宿舍。许昕疼得无力生气，睁开眼睛後扯了个抽筋般的笑容，“亲一下，亲一下不疼了。”马龙听话地将柔软的嘴唇印在他的脸颊，许昕被倏尔而至的难过淹没，从来不知道自己能脆弱到这种地步，被这麽一吻就想掉眼泪，只得伸出右手轻轻推了推马龙：“你赶紧回去休息，我知道你手也打了封闭，这里坐着是嫌我还不够疼？”

马龙愣了一下，但还是固执地坐着。

这会儿，痛楚彷佛从肩膀漫延到许昕的全身，特别是心脏，每道血管都在抽搐收缩，流动的不再是血液而是冰碴。许昕觉得马龙太不厚道了，看见自己难受成这样都不转身离去，好像非得把他这种难看模样记下来，怎麽就不给他留点崩溃哭嚎的空间，何必两个疼得半死的人为了要依偎在一起而强作镇定。所以说马龙这是有多恨他。

或者说，马龙是有多爱他。

不合时宜的甜蜜如同挠痒痒，这属於人类就算心生抗拒都无法抵挡的生理反应，许昕捉住马龙的左手捂至嘴边，牙关抵在那些突起的掌指关节，说了一遍又一遍有气无力的我爱你。明明泄出来的字音支离破碎，马龙却好像听懂了一样。

马龙轻声说：“我也爱你。”

许昕在迷迷糊糊中睡着前想的是，原来对他而言，这世界上最有效的止痛药不是吗啡或杜冷丁，而是马龙。第二天醒来时，许昕看见马龙就躺在治疗室另一张床上，大概是前几天都折腾得狠了休息不好，许昕起来後多少有点动静，他都没醒。

许昕小幅度地活动着肩膀与手臂，感觉恢复的情况不大乐观，他咬了咬牙，坐在马龙旁边看他。过了一会儿，队医推门过来看情况时，马龙终於醒了，揉了揉眼睛坐了起来。队医一边给许昕的肩检查，一边还跟马龙说这倒是省了再去找他复诊手腕。

队医说：“你们倒是兄弟情深呐，连封闭都得一前一後地打。”

马龙打了个呵欠，任由队医在他手腕上按揉，“我手那是老毛病了，早晚得打，趁着预选赛前打算是保险了。”

“预选赛改规则了，要不你这次应该不用去。”队医站起来去填表格，马龙笑了一下，“运动员嘛，就是要打比赛的，哪有盼着不打比赛的运动员。”以前预选赛选的是团体第三人，这次改制成为选拔单打一二号主力名额，换言之以往只需要派男女各一人的预选赛，这次男女队四大主力要全部出战。

後来，许昕的肩膀又出现反应，导致他停训两星期。

香港的四月潮湿多雨，里约奥运会的乒乓球预选赛在伊利沙伯体育馆举行，就在维港岸边。他们到达那天正下着毛毛雨，灰朦朦的云沉得好像快要坠到地面，黏糊的水珠沿着建筑物外墙一排排地蜿蜒而流。

结婚後定居在香港的张怡宁带着女儿俏俏也来看预选赛，马龙来得比较早，就跟张怡宁聊了几句，还跟母女两人合了影。而许昕来的时候马龙已经在热身，张继科正拿着自己的拍子端详，皱着眉头，一脸严肃。

许昕问他怎麽了，张继科用手拍了一下胶皮：“这鬼天气，怎麽这麽潮。”

“香港嘛，就是这样，典型的南方天气。”正在拉伸的马龙插话，许昕一屁股坐在马龙旁边开始热身。见张继科跟马龙就着胶皮聊开了，许昕倒是少见地沉默着，主要是他觉得莫名胸囗闷得慌，不知道是不是因为天气的关系。这是许昕第一次打奥运预选赛，来到场馆後就觉得自已底气不足，总感觉准备不充份。这不是普通的公开赛，也不像世乒赛、世界杯在之前会有漫长的封闭训练作准备，就这麽从北京飞来香港，现在就要上场比赛，许昕就是觉得浑身不对劲。

这样想估计不只他一人。昨天十六进八的比赛里，男子四大主力平安晋级，女子方面反而刘诗雯爆冷输香港杜凯琹，无缘四分之一决赛。他第一场对韩国李尚洙其实也根本调动不起来，明眼人都看得出来他表现堪称差劲，只是对面的发挥比他更差而己。今天即将对上庄智渊，面对这个他从来都没输过的对手，许昕的心反而好像更没底了。

马龙跟张继科聊了一会儿，回头就看见许昕沉着一张脸，就挪着屁股蹭到他旁边，“怎麽脸色这样？”许昕抬起头还是那张马龙熟悉的笑脸，“这儿灯光暗。对了，你跟宁姐闺女的合影呢，给看看。”

马龙掏出手机调了相册就丢给他，让他自已找，许昕第一眼就看见了三人的合照。

许昕感叹，“哟真的跟妈妈一模一样。”马龙笑了起来，手指往看台上指，“她跟宁姐在那边，你戴个眼镜呗，这咋看啊。”

许昕把手机锁上屏後，放回马龙的球包里，“待会再看，不急。”

马龙嗯了一声，盯着许昕看了会儿，没再说话。

第二个比赛日里，许昕在四分之一决赛以4：2输庄智渊，无缘半决赛，比赛结束後他一直坐在候场区没有离开。外头比赛还在进行，今天将会结束第一阶级的全部比赛。许昕一直歇到决赛才出去观战，也没有什麽特别的原因，他只是真的太累了。昨天打完回去腿就抽筋，今天上场整个人也虚，第一局赢了，第二局拿了两个局点，第四五局都有局点，正常打的话该4：1赢，实际上却是2：4输了。

许昕很少会在输球後第一感觉不是郁闷，而是打不动了。

外头半决赛里又是一次科龙大战，马龙成功以4：2击败张继科，与樊振东会师决赛後，最後成功夺冠。女子方面则李晓霞一人闯入决赛，击败石川佳纯夺冠。里约奥运会两位冠军从此诞生，桂冠分属中国男女国兵队长。

决赛後马龙急着去找许昕，第一时间还是问他是不是肩膀出了问题，许昕摇头。这时王励勤跟刘国梁向这边走回来，王励勤给马龙打了个眼色，他拉在许昕前臂的手堪堪放开。马龙大概猜到许昕又要被拎去训话，毕竟这次男子四大主力就许昕一个人输的外战，这在奥运名单尚未确定前，实在大忌。但马龙就没迈开步伐，脚心像生了钉子，正当他还愣愣站着时，後面的张继科在他肩膀用手一搭，半拖半夹就把人给带走了。

走了没几步，张继科说：“你别掺和，也别担心，该有的始终会有的。”

“你又知道了？”马龙说：“我只知道在预选赛输外战後是什麽感受。”

张继科一愣：“别这样，他也是我兄弟，我能不盼着他好？”

“我又没说你什麽。”马龙明摆着又生了闷气。张继科挠了挠脸颊，两个人就这样面对面站在体育馆门囗。马龙还是伸长脖子往场地里看，这是要把自己看成一尊望夫石，想是这麽想，但张继科没敢说出来。又等了一会儿，倒是王励勤先走出来，看见他两就说准备去吃饭，张怡宁拉着闺女跟在後面。

最後，许昕是跟刘国梁并肩走出来，两人走在队伍的最後面。马龙见状想停下等他们，站了不到一会儿，自顾自又走回前头。张继科就在旁边看他纠结，没说什麽，回头又继续去逗倩倩玩。

许昕抬头时看见的是马龙仰头望街灯的侧脸，以及蹲下来跟倩倩说话的张继科的後脑勺，刘国梁那句话尤在耳边：“两个星期後的亚洲杯，是你证明自己的最後机会。”同时，他脑子里回响的都是这几天其它人对他说过的话。

吴敬平说：“东京奥运小胖才23，正值当打，而你呢？”

王励勤说：“在四年前的伦敦你是P卡，那是什麽感觉，你还记得吗？”

最後，刘国梁问他：“你能做到吗？”

“我能。”许昕说。

接下来的亚洲杯中，许昕在决赛中力克张继科，成功卫冕。

五月下旬，中国乒乓球队里约奥运会参赛资格全部确认。张继科、马龙出战单打，许昕担任团体第三人，樊振东P卡。

比起在家门囗轰轰烈烈的北京奥运，还有四年前的伦敦奥运，里约奥运就是悄无声息地开始了。刘国梁也没想到，大家开始关注国乒的源头是一段修浴帘的视频，毕竟，世界排名一到四的选手挤在一间水龙头都在苟延残喘的浴室里面面相觑，实在少见。其实那段视频还有後续，他们往的是大套房，许昕跟马龙一间房，他两那间浴帘架子又一次掉下来後，马龙就懒得去折腾，直到他们回国，那根棍子还是孤伶伶地靠在马桶旁边。

单打方面，马龙跟张继科顺利会师决赛，马龙以4：0成功取胜，成就了男乒史上第五位大满贯。至於团体赛事，决赛再一次面对日本。马龙在第一场以3：0战胜丹羽孝希先拔头筹，许昕在第二场不敌水谷隼，但在随即与张继科的双打先输一局的情况下实行逆转。第四场由马龙对上吉村真睛，他以3：0乾脆利落地再下一城，中国以大比分3：1成功卫冕奥运会男团冠军。

颁奖台上，许昕仍然集中不了精神，他的脑海中还在循环着刚才输掉的第二盘，他从来没有输过给水谷隼，就像——他在奥运预选赛前，从来没输给过庄智渊一样。他终於懂得为为什麽马龙到现在都放不下在莫斯科输给波尔，又或者张继科因为在东京输给奥恰耿耿於怀，这不关外界压力或媒体指责，而是再如他般没心没肺的人，都会被排山倒海而来的内疚与自责压至窒息。在第二局刚输掉下来就要跟张继科搭档双打，他都感觉不到自己有没有呼吸、有没有心跳，他就像死了一样。

与张继科胸囗相碰时，他能感觉到对方的心跳，快而有力。张继科好像比往时更用力，撞得许昕胸骨隐约生疼，如同一下简单的心外压，告诉他，他要心肺复苏。张继科的眼睛就像在说：“你得活过来。”

但是，哪怕到颁奖时他的手都是凉的，不过马龙的手很热，十指紧扣时用力得好像想把勇气连同温暖一同过渡到他的手上。鲜红的五星红旗烙在许昕的视网膜上。许昕想起他与马龙曾经在国旗下接吻，如今又在国旗下十指交缠，如同完成了一场无人知晓的恒古誓约。

当所有比赛结束後，马龙就回去睡觉，睡不着躺枕头上听歌。许昕坐在他旁边看手机，他的微信简直是被狂轰滥炸，眼花燎乱，他一时间也不知道回哪个、怎麽回，只能就这麽呆滞地一条条扫过去。

直到他看见阎森给他发的一句话，觉得很新奇。许昕觉得新奇是因为阎森很少会用这些聊天软件，以前在腾讯微博他还笑过森哥不会用回复，听力哥说阎森转教练後为了学电脑都花了不少心思。他进国队时阎森刚好退役，也没有太多接触，大部份都是靠着王励勤搭线。

阎森发的是一句俗语：‘自古华山一条路。’

接着又加上一句：‘蔡振华指导以前给我的一句话，现在就送给你了。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愿我的徐州少年们，永远璀璨，永远飞扬。


End file.
